Mencintai Orang yang Sama tapi Berbeda
by Itachannio
Summary: Aku bertemu dengan rambut indahmu di malam itu. Rambut itu begitu berkilau saat angin menerbangkannya. Rambut itu berwarna hijau gelap. Dia tergerai panjang menutupi punggungmu yang mungil. Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, namun setelah hari itu aku tak pernah melihat sosokmu maupun rambut indahmu yang sempat membuatku terpesona.
1. Chapter 1: Pesta Kostum

**MENCINTAI ORANG YANG SAMA TAPI BERBEDA**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Gakupo, Megurine Luka.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

Fanfic ini termasuk fanfic pertama saya, jadi **pasti terdapat banyak** kesalahan. Mohon bantuannya ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya, juga seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter one; Pesta Kostum

Summary:

Aku bertemu dengan rambut indahmu di malam itu. Rambut itu begitu berkilau saat angin menerbangkannya. Rambut itu berwarna biru gelap. Dia tergerai panjang menutupi punggungmu yang mungil.

Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, namun setelah hari itu aku tak pernah melihat sosokmu maupun rambut indahmu yang sempat membuatku terpesona.

* * *

Hari itu Kaito memandang lurus keluar jendela rumahnya. Hari sudah menjelang senja. Langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye. Dia melirik sebuah amplop undangan pesta berwarna biru yang tadi siang diberikan oleh seorang gadis bernama Candice kepadanya. Candice adalah seorang anak perempuan yang semi-populer di sekolah. Dengan sikap angkuhnya dia pasti hanya mengundang anak-anak populer, atau minimal yang sedikit berkelas. Semodel dirinya. Kaito berkaca di cermin. Di sana terpantul gambar seorang anak laki-laki tinggi dan tampan, memiliki rambut biru tua, dan mempunyai mata safir yang cerah. Dia yakin –meskipun tidak peduli– akan banyak gadis yang menyukainya malam nanti.

Dia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian, membukanya, lalu mengambil sebuah kostum dengan mantel panjang hitam menutupi baju putih di dalamnya. Itu adalah sebuah tuksedo, hanya saja ditutupi mantel tipis berwarna hitam yang kerahnya berdiri mencapai leher, atau lebih tepatnya kita bisa menyebut itu kostum hantu penghisap darah yang lebih sering dipanggil vampire. Di saku baju itu, terdapat sebuah topeng untuk mata yang berwarna hitam. Kaito tersenyum. Dia tidak sabar ingin melihat teman-temannya nanti di pesta itu. Apa mereka bisa mengenalinya nanti?

* * *

Malam hari itu menjadi sangat ramai dan meriah ketika menerima kehadiran seorang tamu spesial yang datang dari dunia lain; sang vampir. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga yang langsung disorot oleh lampu, menjadikannya sebagai objek utama penonton. Sementara para wanita sibuk berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya, para pria bertanya-tanya siapakah yang sedang berada dalam kostum itu. Si vampir yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kaito itu tersenyum saat melihat teman-temannya; Kamui Gakupo –si jabrik berambut ungu yang sedang memakai kostum pangeran– dan Kagamine Len –si pendek berambut pirang yang sedang memakai kostum zorro–. Dia sengaja tidak pergi ke tempat kedua orang itu agar mereka tidak mengenalinya.

Anak itu lalu mengambil segelas _wine_, berjalan ke lantai dansa. Tentu saja banyak anak perempuan yang mengajaknya untuk berdansa, tetapi dia menolak untuk itu. Dia keluar dari ruang dansa, berdiam diri di sana sambil menikmati udara malam yang segar. Saat itu, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri di lantai dua, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau berkilau sedang duduk menyendiri di samping air mancur di halaman depan rumah. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun hijau muda yang panjang dan mengembang, membuatnya seperti seorang puteri raja. Hiasan rambut yang dipakainya berwarna putih, dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga berwarna hijau muda yang membuatnya serasi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hijau tua. Gadis itu sedang duduk membelakanginya, tapi dia yakin kalau gadis itu berbalik, dia pasti akan kelihatan sangat cantik. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia menerobos gadis-gadis yang kembali menawarinya untuk berdansa bersama, menuju ke lantai bawah tempat si puteri raja menyendiri.

* * *

Akhirnya Kaito bisa berdiri beberapa meter di belakang si puteri raja –yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. Dia mendekati puteri raja itu dengan berjingkat, bermaksud mengagetkannya dengan tiba-tiba mengajaknya berdansa bersama. Gadis anggun itu lalu berbalik ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya 'Hime-sama'. Dia terlonjak kaget ketika melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, sedangkan orang itu terdiam sambil menatap wajahnya.

Kaito terpana ketika melihat wajah gadis berambut hijau itu. Ternyata benar, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan sebuah topeng putih berbulu yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hime-sama, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Kaito, sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan gaya yang sangat _cool_ untuk menarik perhatian si tuan puteri. Sang puteri masih belum bisa mengatasi rasa kagetnya. Dia masih mematung sambil menatap Kaito dari balik topeng putih berbulunya.

"Bisakah kita berdansa sekarang?" tanya Kaito, saat dia sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih dua menit dengan tangan yang terus terulur ke arah gadis itu. Si gadis menghela napas sebelum tersenyum dengan manis. Dia membungkuk memberi salam sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Kaito. Suara musik yang masih terdengar sampai tempat mereka pun mengiringi setiap gerakan lembut yang mereka lakukan ketika berdansa. Baik Kaito maupun gadis itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Hal itu berlangsung hampir selama tiga menit. Hitungan waktu yang cukup panjang bagi dua orang yang baru saja saling mengenal untuk saling mengagumi satu sama lain.

"Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu, di sela-sela dansanya dengan Kaito.

"Aku seorang vampir saat ini," jawab Kaito. Si gadis tertawa kecil. Vampir ini lucu, pikirnya.

"Tapi nama asliku adalah Kaito Shion," tambah Kaito.

"Aku tahu orang bernama Kaito Shion, tapi belum pernah bertemu dengan orangnya langsung seperti ini," kata si gadis, "Kau cukup terkenal karena kecerdasan dan ketampananmu. Kau masih tingkat pertama 'kan di SMA Vocaloid?"

"Ya," jawab Kaito, "Bagaimana denganmu, Hime-sama?"

Si gadis hanya merespon dengan senyuman, tanda kalau itu adalah rahasia. Kaito tersenyum. Sekarang dia jadi penasaran dengan puteri cantik itu.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam yang dilewati Kaito dan sang puteri dengan berdansa dan mengobrol. Acara selesai saat itu juga. Kerumunan masa mulai keluar dari rumah mewah Candice yang digunakan sebagai tempat pesta berlangsung. Kaito dan sang puteri yang sedang mengobrol pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Puteri itu tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah kerumunan.

"Hey, Hime-sama!" panggil Kaito. Gadis itu melempar senyuman ke arahnya sebelum dia berbaur dengan kerumunan, kemudian menghilang. Kaito masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia membuka topeng yang dari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu sangat anggun. Sayang sekali Kaito tidak bisa melihat wajah aslinya yang tanpa topeng. Dia harus mencari tahu siapa gadis itu.

* * *

Pagi hari di SMA Vocaloid, seorang gadis manis berambut hijau tua panjang yang dikepang dua sedang berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dia memasuki bangunan sekolah, dan berjalan ke arah lokernya. Saat dia sedang membereskan barang-barang di lokernya, tiba-tiba seseorang menjatuhkan sesuatu ke kepalanya, membuat anak gadis itu melihat kanan-kiri untuk memastikan apakah ada orang atau tidak. Saat dia melihat ke arah pintu masuk, dia melihat sesosok makhluk tampan yang tinggi sedang berdiri mematung sambil menatapnya. Miku mengambil kapal kertas yang tadi mendarat di kepalanya, lalu matanya beralih menatap sosok tinggi itu. Itu adalah Kaito. Shion Kaito. Seorang anak laki-laki yang populer di kalangan anak kelas satu. Dia terkenal karena sudah menjadi juara umum semester satu, juga karena wajahnya yang sangat menarik hati. Si gadis jadi bingung ketika Kaito berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sangat ramah.

"Maaf, kapal kertas itu adalah milikku," katanya. Si gadis hanya mengangguk. Kaito kemudian memperhatikan wajah si gadis yang langsung membuatnya heran pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya si gadis, tanpa berbasa-basi. Kaito tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah lupa padaku, Hime-sama?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Miku. Hatsune Miku. Bukan Hime-sama, dan aku bukan seorang _hime_," ucap gadis manis bernama Miku itu sambil menutup pintu lokernya. Kaito sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar gadis itu berbicara. Nada bicaranya berbeda dengan semalam, pikir Kaito.

"Em.. baiklah, jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi," kata Miku, sambil menatap Kaito.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" tanya Kaito.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku bahkan belum pernah berbicara denganmu sebelumnya," kata Miku.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau belum pernah berbicara padaku, kau pasti sudah pernah berbicara dengan orang yang berpakaian vampir semalam? Vampir itu adalah aku," kata Kaito. Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa yang sedang dibicarakannya? Tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

"Maaf, mungkin kau salah orang. Aku permisi," Miku membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang masih bertanya-tanya seorang diri.

Nama gadis itu adalah Hatsune Miku. Memang sedikit aneh, mengingat gadis yang menjadi _Hime _-nya semalam bersikap misterius, sedangkan yang tadi berhadapan dengannya begitu terbuka dan blak-blakan. Namanya saja dia sebutkan, sedangkan yang tadi malam, ketika ditanya nama, dia tidak mau memberitahu. Kaito jadi semakin penasaran dengan _Hime _-nya itu. Dia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Miku dari kejauhan. Yah, bukan sebagai _stalker_ atau semacamnya sih, hanya untuk memastikan saja –meskipun idenya itu lebih mirip dengan _'penyetalker-an_'.

Saat dia berjalan ke lorong kelas, dia bertemu dengan seorang anak gadis berambut pink panjang yang tak sengaja menabraknya saat mereka berpapasan. Kaito dan gadis itu bertatapan. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya. Percaya atau tidak, rasanya Kaito pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi entah di mana. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Kaito yang langsung membuat wajah anak tampan itu memerah.

"Maaf," kata gadis itu.

Kaito hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Gadis itu melempar senyum padanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan koridor. Kaito memperhatikan punggungnya. Cantik. Lembut. Anggun. Satu kata yang pas untuk menggabungkan ketiga kata itu adalah feminin. Gadis itu benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan _hime_ berambut hijau semalam. Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin. Gadis yang semalam bersamaku pasti gadis bernama Miku itu, pikirnya. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, tiba-tiba Gakupo mengagetkannya.

"Woy! Sedang apa kau di sini? Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" Gakupo muncul dari belakang Kaito, dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher anak itu. Kaito langsung menyikut perutnya dengan kesal. Kebiasaan sahabatnya ini –mengagetkan orang– memang sangat mengganggu.

"Kau sudah tahu belum, Len sudah pacaran lho," kata Gakupo. Kaito menggeleng. Sejak kapan Len pacaran? Setahunya, Len dilarang pacaran oleh kembarannya yang bernama Rin karena mereka adalah model majalah sekolah yang tidak boleh menimbulkan skandal-skandal buruk, dan membuat paparazzi sekolah berkerumun untuk mewawancarai mereka berdua.

"Siapa pacarnya, dan kapan mereka jadian?" tanya Kaito.

"Nama pacarnya Neru, dia tidak terlalu populer sih, tapi dia cantik sekali di pesta kostum kemarin," jawab Gakupo. Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh, kau tahu, kemarin banyak anak perempuan yang datang ke pesta kostum itu untuk mencarimu, tapi kau tidak ada," kata Gakupo, "Padahal mereka semua cantik, dasar payah."

Kaito mengusap-usap kepalanya. Padahal anak berambut ungu jabrik itu tahu kalau dia tidak tertarik pada anak gadis yang mengejar laki-laki dengan terang-terangan seperti mereka. Kalau Gakupo, dia adalah seseorang yang sangat tahu tentang perempuan. Playboy mungkin julukan yang pas untuk dirinya. Dia sudah mengencani berbelas-belas gadis yang berbeda selama satu semester kemarin.

"Kalau Len sudah punya pacar, sebaiknya kau berhenti punya pacar," kata Kaito sambil melangkah menaiki tangga yang langsung disusul oleh getokan Gakupo yang segera mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Kau harus belajar mencintai cewek!" kata Kaito.

Gakupo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan yang cukup dewasa dari seorang remaja yang –menurutnya– belum dewasa itu. Memangnya dia sudah belajar untuk mencintai cewek? Gakupo belum pernah melihat Kaito berjalan berduaan dengan anak perempuan selain Meiko, yang merupakan senpai-nya dari klub fotografi. Padahal anak itu sangat populer di kalangan murid-murid tingkat pertama –kelas satu. Bahkan ada senpai-senpainya dari tingkat dua yang merasa tertarik kepada anak berambut biru itu.

"Hey, aku punya kenalan, dia cukup manis lho, namanya Ia. Mau kukenalkan?" tawar Gakupo. Kaito mengibaskan tangannya pertanda dia tidak peduli. Gakupo harus segera mencari cara agar sahabatnya ini mempunyai pacar. Dia harus diurus dengan benar.

* * *

Setelah kegiatan belajar selesai, Miku berjalan ke bangunan sekolah tempat khusus ruang-ruang club berada. Dia berjalan ke lantai tiga, tempat club melukis. Dia tidak sadar kalau dari tadi ada sepasang mata biru yang sedang mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Dia melihat Miku masuk ke ruang yang bertuliskan _Painting Room_. Tentu saja itu adalah Kaito. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu ke ruang melukis. Hobinya bagus juga, pikir Kaito.

Saat Miku mulai melukis, dia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Kaito yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang lukis. Saat itu di ruang lukis sedang sepi. Itu artinya hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

"Hai," sapa Kaito. Miku masih bengong, menatap anak itu tanpa berkedip. Anak laki-laki itu malah dengan santainya melihat-lihat gambar yang dipajang di dinding. Semua gambarnya terlihat bagus dan nyata. Pasti yang melukis adalah orang yang sudah bertaraf hebat tetapi belum profesional. Mata Kaito beralih ke kanvas Miku yang baru bergoreskan segaris cat berwarna biru tua.

"Kau mau menggambar apa?" tanya Kaito. Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya Miku merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Kaito di sini, dan Kaito tahu akan hal itu. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sana.

"Aku mau menggambar langit," jawab Miku seadanya.

"Jadi, yang sedang ada di pikiranmu saat ini adalah langit ya?" tebak Kaito. Miku menggeleng,

"Tidak juga," sahut Miku, sambil melanjutkan melukis. Kaito memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

"Seorang pelukis yang profesional selalu melukis menggunakan hati dan pikirannya," kata Kaito. Miku menatap Kaito. Anak ini tahu seni? Tanya Miku dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kaito. Miku menghela napas. Dari tadi, Miku dibuat bingung dan kaku oleh anak itu. Miku menyimpan palet dan kuas yang tadi dipegangnya. Dia lalu duduk menghadapkan wajahnya ke Kaito.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sehingga kau tiba-tiba saja muncul di sini, dan berlagak seperti mengenaliku padahal aku tidak pernah berbicara denganmu sebelumnya," jelas Miku, "Jadi sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki kepribadian ganda," canda Kaito.

Perkataan anak itu membuat Miku semakin bingung. Jelas-jelas dia sudah salah orang. Pasti yang dia maksud adalah orang lain, bukan dirinya.

"Shion-san, kau tidak mengenalku, dan aku, meskipun aku tahu kau, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu," kata Miku. Kaito sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Anak ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang semalam. Jangan-jangan benar kalau Kaito sudah salah orang. Tapi mungkin saja gadis ini sedang berkilah untuk membuatnya tambah penasaran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku," kata Kaito, "Aku Shion Kaito. Kau?"

Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Kaito menjabat tangannya dengan ramah, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau berjabatan tangan dengannya. Kaito lalu membungkuk memberi salam,

"Aku sudah tahu namamu, kau Hatsune Miku, seorang anggota club melukis, tingkat pertama, bagaimana?" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Miku melihatnya tersenyum dengan manis. Mau tak mau Miku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Baik," kata Miku, "Jadi, kau mau berteman denganku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau adalah Shion Kaito yang sangat populer, dan aku-"

"Seorang pelukis yang akan populer bernama Miku Hatsune," timpal Kaito sambil menunjuk kanvas Miku. Miku sempat tertegun selama beberapa detik. Baru kali ini ada yang bicara seperti itu tentang dirinya. Dari dulu, cita-cita gadis itu adalah menjadi pelukis dan penyanyi yang terkenal. Miku tertawa sendiri melihat kehangatan yang ditunjukkan Kaito. Ternyata tidak semua orang populer itu sombong.

"Terimakasih," kata Miku.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang? Itulah yang akan kau gambar,"

Miku mengangguk. Dia menatap kanvas-nya. Objeknya sekarang sudah beribah. Yang sedang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang adalah...

"Shion-san, maukah kau jadi objek gambarku?" tanya Miku. Kaito terkejut. Apa dia sedang memikirkanku? Tanya Kaito. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Yah. Ini karena Kaito tidak terbiasa dengan perempuan. Sedikit-sedikit wajahnya bisa memerah. Miku tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah," Kaito menyetujuinya, "Kau ingin aku bergaya seperti apa?"

"Apa cita-citamu?" tanya Miku. Kaito berpikir sebentar, lalu dia berkata,

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang fotografer terkenal," jawab Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, coba kau bergaya seperti sedang memotret sesuatu," suruh Miku.

Kaito lalu mengambil kamera kecil yang selalu dibawannya ke mana-mana. Dia berpose dengan kamera yang sedang menempel di mata kirinya, sedang memotret sebuah lukisan unik di dinding. Miku mulai mencoret kanvasnya dengan warna-warna yang sesuai selama beberapa menit, dan Kaito harus tetap berpose seperti itu sampai Miku selesai melukis.

* * *

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Kaito berdiri. Ternyata menjadi model itu melelahkan sekali. Saat Kaito sudah hampir menyerah, Miku berhasil meyelesaikannya.

"Yak! Beres!" seru Miku. Kaito akhirnya bisa duduk sambil benapas lega. Kaito tersenyum melihat Miku terlihat senang. Miku lalu menghampiri Kaito yang sedang tiduran di lantai. Gadis itu berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Karena kau sudah membantuku, aku akan mentraktirmu minuman sebagai gantinya," kata Miku sambil tersenyum manis. Kaito tersenyum,

"Boleh saja," kata Kaito. Dari sini, Kaito mulai merasakan kalau gadis itu punya sisi baik yang manis, seperti _sang hime_ yang semalam berdansa dengannya. Kaito tanpa sadar terus saja menatap Miku, membuat gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah. Kaito segera berdiri, lalu mengajak Miku turun ke bawah untuk pergi ke kantin. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke kantin bersama-sama. Diam-diam ada sepasang mata yang daritadi mengikuti gerakan mereka berdua. Si pemilik mata itu adalah Gakupo. Anak itu tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Miku dan Kaito mungkin tidak sadar kalau dari tadi mereka sedang dimata-matai oleh si jeli Gakupo. Ketika dia hendak mengikuti mereka berdua ke kantin, dia melihat seorang perempuan sedang memperhatikan Miku dan Kaito dari balik pohon di dekat kantin. Gakupo langsung berasumsi kalau gadis itu adalah seorang _fans terbuang_-nya Kaito. Gadis itu berambut pink panjang yang tergerai indah. Tinggi badannya hampir menyamai tinggi Kaito meskipun lebih pendek darinya. Gakupo terus memperhatikan gadis itu dari belakang. Ketika gadis itu berbalik untuk pergi, Gakupo sempat melihat wajahnya. Ternyata dia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Poninya yang panjang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan manis. Bibirnya kecil dan matanya besar. Bola mata amethyst-nya membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Gakupo jadi berpikir, sayang sekali kalau Kaito melewatkan fans-nya yang satu itu. Dia sangat cantik. Cantik sekali.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya memperhatikan si gadis, gadis itu tanpa sengaja menatap Gakupo yang sedang berdiri di dekat tangga. Hasilnya, mereka saling menatap. Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh detik saling berpandangan, Luka segera tersenyum. Gakupo mengangguk memberi salam, lalu kakinya melangkah ke arah gadis cantik itu.

"Hai," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Gakupo melihat nama di _name tag_ yang sedang dipakainya. Megurine Luka. Namanya adalah Megurine Luka.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu di tingkat satu? Apa kau senpaiku?" tanya Gakupo.

Di sekolah ini memang sudah disediakan bangunan dan tempat yang berbeda-beda untuk setiap kelas –atau kita sebut tingkatan di SMA Vocaloid ini. Selain bangunan yang sengaja dibuat secara terpisah antara tingkat satu sampai tingkat tiga, sekolah ini juga menyediakan kantin khusus untuk setiap bangunan kelas. Misalnya, bangunan untuk murid-murid tingkat satu memiliki satu kantin. Bangunan untuk murid-murid tingkat dua dan tiga juga memiliki kantin masing-masing yang terletak agak berjauhan. Para siswa dari masing-masing tingkat hampir tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Satu-satunya jalan agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi adalah dengan mengikuti club-club yang sudah disediakan di sekolah. Ruang-ruang club juga dibangun terpisah seperti halnya kantin. Bangunan club didirikan di tengah-tengah bangunan kelas tingkat satu, dua, dan tiga.

Gakupo yang masih murid tingkat satu merasa asing dengan wajah Luka yang memang sekarang berada di tingkat dua.

"Iya, aku siswa tingkat dua," jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, senpai sedang apa di sini?" tanya Gakupo. Pasti karena Kaito, pikirnya. Luka hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, perkenalkan, aku Kamui Gakupo," kata Gakupo. Luka mengangguk,

"Megurine Luka," balasnya.

Suasana langsung hening karena masing-masing merasa canggung untuk berbicara. Gakupo memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Kaito dan Miku. Dia memberi salam sebelum pergi. Luka hanya mengangguk sambil tak berhenti tersenyum. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melihat Gakupo berlari ke tempat duduk Kaito dan Miku. Ternyata mereka berteman, pikirnya. Luka melihat Miku sekilas sebelum pergi dari sana.

* * *

Chapter One's finished.

By Itachannio

Readers di mana pun anda berada, review-nya ditunggu ya!

Next Chapter

Arti Seni


	2. Chapter 2: Arti Seni

**MENCINTAI ORANG YANG SAMA TAPI BERBEDA**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

Fanfic ini termasuk fanfic pertama saya, jadi **pasti terdapat banyak** kesalahan. Mohon bantuannya ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya, juga seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter two; Arti Seni

Summary:

Aku bertemu dengan rambut indahmu di malam itu. Rambut itu begitu berkilau saat angin menerbangkannya. Rambut itu berwarna hijau gelap. Dia tergerai panjang menutupi punggungmu yang mungil.

Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, namun setelah hari itu aku tak pernah melihat sosokmu maupun rambut indahmu yang sempat membuatku terpesona.

* * *

Pagi hari di SMA Vocaloid. Di sebuah pohon yang berdiri dekat gerbang sekolah, Kaito sedang memegang sebuah kamera, bersiap untuk memotret seseorang yang akan masuk melewati gerbang itu. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa manit, akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya muncul juga. Kaito segera mengambil beberapa gambarnya dari atas pohon. Orang itu adalah Miku. Hari ini dia akan membuntuti kemanapun gadis itu pergi dan apapun yang dia lakukan. Kaito benar-benar penasaran tentang gadis berambut hijau panjang itu. Kaito pun turun dari atas pohon ketika Miku sudah berjalan melewati gerbang.

Kaito terus membuntutinya sampai Miku masuk kelas. Kaito sengaja memotret pintu kelasnya. Di sana tertulis: _Class J_. Kaito baru tahu kalau ternyata kelas Miku dan kelasnya terletak sangat berjauhan. Kaito berada di kelas C yang terletak di lantai satu, sedangkan kelas J terletak di lantai dua. Paling ujung pula. Yah, setidaknya informasi tentang Miku bertambahlah, pikir Kaito. Anak itu kemudian turun ke lantai bawah karena bel sudah berbunyi. Di tangga, dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Rin, kembaran Len. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Kaito membalas dengan anggukan. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak Kaito menjadi teman dekat Len bersama Gakupo.

"Ada yang sedang kau cari di lantai dua?" tanya Rin dengan wajah jahil. Kaito memutar kedua bola matanya. Mulai ada yang aneh dengan anak itu. Semua teman-temannya memang memiliki otak yang tidak beres. Gakupo, Len, bahkan Rin. Mereka semua sering menjahilinya dan membuatnya kesal.

"Nee Kaito-kun, aku mungkin berasumsi kalau kau sedang mencari atau mendekati seseorang. Kau tidak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku," kata Rin sambil nyengir.

"Heh, dengar ya, aku tidak sedang mencari maupun mendekati seseorang," kata Kaito. Rin terkekeh.

"Masa' sih?"

"Maaf ya nona model, aku harus segera masuk!" kata Kaito sambil berlalu dari hadapan Rin. Rin hanya tertawa sambil memperhatikan anak itu.

"Kaito, Kaito..." Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah mendengar cerita menarik dari Gakupo kalau temannya yang satu itu sedang tertarik pada seorang gadis. Rin tersenyum misterius sambil melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelasnya.

* * *

Saat Miku masuk kelas, dia langsung disapa oleh seseorang yang bernama Io. Dia adalah ketua kelas yang selalu baik dalam bekerja sama dengan Miku selaku wakilnya. Io adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang baik dan ceria, berbeda dengan kembarannya, Ia, yang pemalu dan sulit untuk bergaul. Karena mereka semua sekelas, kadang-kadang Miku suka mengajak Ia makan atau pergi bersama agar anak itu tidak merasa kesepian. Meskipun anak itu sangat pendiam, ternyata banyak yang mengidolakannya karena Ia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat manis. Ia dan Io pernah ditawari untuk menjadi model seperti yang terjadi pada Rin dan Len, tetapi mereka menolak karena Ia yang sangat pemalu pasti tidak akan bisa jika menjadi model.

"Hari ini kita dapat tugas untuk menyalin judul-judul dari jurnal anak-anak sekelas di semester satu," kata Io, setelah Miku duduk di bangkunya.

"Ya, aku mengerti," ujar Miku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu hari ini. Aku punya urusan keluarga," kata Io, "Jadi kuserahkan padamu ya, tugasnya tidak terlalu berat kan?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, yoroshiku ne," kata Io, sebelum pergi dari hadapan Miku.

Setelah Io pergi, Miku membuka buku favoritnya yang berjudul _Create Your Own World_. Buku itu sangat berharga, juga berjasa banyak dalam membantunya membuat karya. Buku itu merupakan sebuah novel yang menceritakan tentang seorang anak yang pada awalnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang seni, hingga dia menjadi seorang seniman terkenal melalui beberapa tahapan. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau pengarang novel itu juga berjiwa seni. Seni memang indah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal seni, Miku jadi ingat Kaito. Dia bilang, seorang seniman profesional selalu menggunakan hati dan pikirannya sebelum membuat sebuah karya. Miku tersenyum ketika mengingatnya. Tentu saja anak itu mengerti soal seni, karena dia juga memiliki hobi yang berbau seni seperti dirinya. Dia bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang fotografer terkenal. Miku tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap ke arah buku meskipun pikirannya sedang tidak di tempat.

"Miku!" seru seseorang yang langsung mengagetkan Miku dengan memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Yukari!" omel Miku, sambil berusaha menjauhkan anak perempuan berkepang dua yang tadi dipanggilnya Yukari itu.

Yukari Yuzuki adalah sahabat Miku yang terpilih menjadi _single model_ oleh club _Modelling _sekolah. Kabarnya, dia akan menjadi model majalah sekolah semester ini.

"Nee, nee! Katanya aku akan menjadi model untuk baju sekolah baru SMA Vocaloid ini! Bagaimana, bagus kan?!" kata Yukari dengan antusias.

"Model untuk baju sekolah?" tanya Miku, "Memangnya sekolah kita membuat desain seragam baru ya?"

Ketika mendengar kata 'desain seragam baru', anak-anak sekelas langsung berkumpul mengerubungi Yukari dan Miku. Mereka menghujani Yukari dengan berbagai pertanyaan,

"Benarkah, Yuzuki-san? Apa seragamnya bagus?"

"Apa seragamnya cocok dengan Yukari-san?"

"Kapan kita bisa melihat seragamnya?"

Miku langsung merasa risi dikerubungi begitu. Apalagi dia dibelakangi, bahkan disenggol-senggol oleh anak-anak itu, sedangkan Yukari dengan suka cita menjawab semua pertanyaan satu per satu. Miku jadi sebal dengan gadis berambut ungu itu. Terkadang dia menjadi temannya, lain waktu dia mengacuhkan. Benar-benar merepotkan berteman dengan artis sekolah.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Miku langsung berjalan ke ambang pintu untuk pergi keluar kelas. Miku melirik jam dinding yang ada di kelas: pukul 08.27 pagi. Tiga menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Hey Miku! Kau mau kemana? Pelajaran akan dimulai tiga menit lagi!" tegur Io, yang langsung menghampirinya ke ambang pintu. Miku menghela napas berat. Entah mengapa Miku merasa malas untuk belajar. Apalagi hari ini pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran yang notabene-nya bisa membuat Miku mati kutu. Gadis itu sangat lemah dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Apalagi kalau sampai disuruh menghapalkan kosa kata. Argh! Memikirkannya saja Miku sudah pusing sendiri.

"Aduh, tiba-tiba aku tidak enak badan, aku ijin ke UKS ya," kata Miku sambil bergaya lunglai yang dibuat-buat. Tiba-tiba Io melebarkan matanya dengan gaya terkejut, menatap orang yang sedang berdiri di belakang Miku. Miku jadi heran dengan anak itu. Belum sempat gadis itu menoleh ke belakangnya, dia sudah merasakan aura panas-dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh guru mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris di kelas, Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei!

"_Where are you going_, Miku-san?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei yang sudah mengetahui kelemahan gadis berkuncir dua itu dalam pelajarannya. Miku langsung bergidig.

"_I-I.. I am_... tidak jadi, _Sir_..." cengir Miku. Semua murid langsung menertawakan Miku di depan kelas. Mulai lagi deh, jadi model olok-olokan Kiyoteru-sensei!

* * *

Bel sudah berbunyi, tapi Kaito lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di luar kelas, berhubung hari ini gurunya tidak masuk dan hanya memberi tugas. Dia menyiapkan kamera kecilnya sambil berjalan ke lantai dua dengan santai. Saat sedang berjalan hendak pergi ke kelas J, dia melewati perpustakaan. Matanya iseng melihat-lihat ke dalam. Tanpa disangka-sangka, pandangannya langsung terkunci pada sesosok gadis berambut hijau yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya sambil duduk dengan posisi membelakangi pintu masuk.

Kaito berjalan berinjit agar gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Miku itu merasa terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Sekarang, perpustakaan sedang sepi. Jadi, hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana. Kaito pun bisa membuatan keributan semacam apapun kalau dia mau. Kaito mengintip buku yang sedang dibaca Miku dari belakang. Dari bagian bawah buku, tertulis: _English for beginners_. Anak itu lalu melihat catatan Miku yang sedang mengerjakan soal-soal. Dia harus mengubah kalimat aktif menjadi pasif, dan sebaliknya. Kaito membaca soal-soal di buku itu:

_Change these active sentences into passive if necessary_!

_Jasmine is holding a book while seeing the game_.

_Andy warns not to go there_.

_John is enjoying the view_.

_A shooting star falls crossing the sky_.

_Alice is playing a piano_.

Dia lalu membaca catatan Miku yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya sedari tadi. Dengan iseng, dia mengambil gambar dari buku catatan gadis itu. Tentu saja Miku tidak mendengar suara kamera karena dia sedang fokus membaca buku di tangannya.

_A book while seeing the game is being held by Jasmine_.

Kaito tersenyum geli membaca jawaban dari soal yang pertama. Sedangkan Miku sedang sibuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gaya kesal.

_Andy is not go there—warn?_

Kaito semakin geli ketika membaca jawaban nomor dua.

_The view is being enjoying by John_.

Kaito mangut-mangut dengan alis mengernyit. Kurang sedikit, pikirnya.

_Falls _crossing...&^#5^$%#*$*^&7!6# $$)(*?%$!

Kaito menutup mulutnya yang sedang menganga saking hebatnya dia ingin tertawa. Sedangkan Miku mengetuk-ketuk ujung pensilnya sambil mendesah sebal beberapa kali.

_A piano is being played by Alice_.

Jawaban yang kelima itu yang paling normal, pikir Kaito. Tapi pada detik berikutnya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tertawa saat dilihatnya Miku meralat jawaban nomor lima menjadi:

_A piano is playing by Alice_.

Spontan tawa Kaito pecah, membuat Miku yang tengah berkonsentrasi kaget setengah mati. Gadis itu langsung menjerit tertahan sambil membalikkan diri dengan posisi berjaga-jaga.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?!" tanya Miku dengan nada tinggi. Jantungnya benar-benar mau copot rasanya. Suara tawa Kaito benar-benar terlalu dahsyat jika hanya untuk didengar oleh kedua telinga Miku. Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Miku segera mengamankan buku catatannya, lalu menyembunyikannya di punggung kecilnya. Kaito masih merasakan perutnya keram akibat tertawa terlalu keras. Dipandanginya Miku yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan iba.

"Dasar, kau itu sudah SMA, bukan anak SMP kelas dua," kata Kaito enteng. Miku melotot. Tahu apa dia tentang dirinya? Sembarangan saja mengatai orang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Jangan bilang kalau kau mengintipku tadi," kata Miku dengan nada sinis bercampur ragu. Kaito jadi ingin tertawa melihat mimik tidak biasa Miku.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini? Bukannya sekarang sedang jam pelajaran?"

Miku ragu untuk menceritakan pada Kaito kalau dia sedang menjalani hukuman untuk pelanggaran yang hampir saja dilakukannya tadi pagi. Kiyoteru-sensei menyuruhnya mengerjakan 250 soal yang harus segera diselesaikan dan dikumpulkan paling lambat besok pada pukul 12 siang, sedangkan Kiyoteru-sensei sendiri tahu kalau gadis itu tidak akan mampu mengerjakannya dalam seharian penuh. Satu-satunya hal yang sedang Miku pikirkan tentang hal yang dilakukan Kiyoteru-sensei adalah 'penyiksaan'. Apalagi kalau bukan? Bahkan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Miku hanya bisa mengerjakan lima soal dari 250 buah yang ada, dan dia yakin kalau semuanya tidak ada yang mencapai nilai sempurna untuk mendapatkan satu tanda ceklis meski hanya di satu nomor.

Kaito sepertinya sudah menyadari sesuatu. Kalau itu pelajaran bahasa Inggris, pasti yang mengajar adalah Kiyoteru-sensei. Kiyoteru-sensei yang memang mengajar di seluruh kelas satu terkenal begitu galak dan tegas dalam mendidik murid-muridnya. Bahkan, ada yang sampai ingin keluar sekolah karena bertemu dengan beliau. Kaito terkekeh mengingat hal itu bisa saja terjadi pada Miku.

"Hey, kalau kau punya kesulitan, aku bersedia membantu," tawar Kaito. Mata Miku langsung berbinar-binar dibuatnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap. Kaito menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," kata Kaito. Miku mengangguk-angguk dengan sangat antusias. Apapun itu akan kulakukan! Jeritnya dalam hati. Sekarang dia bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena ada orang baik yang mau membantunya.

"Lalu, apa syaratnya?" tanya Miku. Kaito tersenyum simpul. Dia berjalan ke arah Miku, lalu duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Syaratnya gampang," kata Kaito, "Kau harus benar-benar berhenti menjadi bodoh setelah aku membantumu."

Miku bengong. Apa-apaan itu? Tanya Miku dalam hati. Dia melihat anak laki-laki itu tertawa renyah setelah mengatakan syaratnya barusan. Apa itu berarti aku ini benar-benar bodoh di matanya? Melihat hasil ujianku saja belum pernah! Protes Miku. Gadis itu langsung melempar pandangan kesal pada Kaito.

"Jadi kau pikir, aku ini bodoh?" tanya Miku dengan nada sinis. Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menurutmu?" Kaito balik bertanya. Perkataan Kaito itu langsung membuat Miku naik darah. Penilaiannya tentang anak itu berubah 180 derajat. Kasar, tidak sopan, angkuh, sombong, sok, tebar pesona, dan segala hal lain yang menyangkut keburukan sifat manusia mampir di memori otak Miku untuk ditujukannya kepada Kaito.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" bentak Miku sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bersuara terlalu keras di perpustakaan meskipun saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Kaito tertawa.

"Kalau kau tidak bodoh, kau harus menerima syaratku," kata Kaito. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke ambang pintu dengan gaya yang santai. Miku hanya bisa terdiam memandangi punggung anak aneh itu dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia itu baik atau licik sih?

"Ah, dan ya! Satu lagi," Kaito berbalik memandang Miku, "Aku akan berada di kelas C jika kau mencariku."

Miku melotot dengan gaya tidak suka pada Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja sikapnya berubah menjadi menyebalkan. Dengan sangat percaya diri, anak itu berkata seakan-akan Miku memang akan datang ke hadapannya. Huh, jangan mimpi! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah sudi meminta bantuan dari orang sepertimu! Putus Miku.

* * *

Setelah pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei selesai, Miku kembali masuk ke kelasnya. Dipandangnya teman-temannya satu per satu yang sedari tadi tidak mengindahkan keberadaannya. Miku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wah, gawat! Ini pasti kerjaan Kiyoteru-sensei! Rutuknya dalam hati.

Hal ini pernah terjadi sewaktu Miku dan teman-temannya masih berada di semester satu. Semua anggota kelas tidak diperkenankan berbicara, apalagi membantu, kepada orang yang sedang diberi hukuman –sampai hukuman selesai. Kalau Kiyoteru-sensei sudah bertindak, tidak akan ada lagi yang membantah. Jika ada yang berani, maka nilai si pelanggar akan langsung tercoret habis sampai tak bersisa. Akibatnya, dia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan disaat teman-temannya yang lain sedang asyik pergi berlibur. Miku menghela napas berat. Kesal. Tambah kesal lagi saat Yukari, teman sebangku sekaligus temannya sejak kecil juga ikut mencuekkannya dengan tampang tidak peduli.

Miku mengambil tas hijaunya yang dia simpan di dekat meja, lalu menyimpannya dengan keras tepat di atas mejanya, berharap seseorang akan memperhatikan. Tapi ternyata mereka semua tidak peduli. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang seperti itu. Miku meremas tasnya dengan kesal.

Ah! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Kalau aku mengerjakannya sendirian di rumah, aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun dengan benar. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan! Jerit Miku dalam hati. Dan, satu-satunya orang yang terpikir di kepalanya saat itu adalah...

"_Aku akan berada di kelas C jika kau mencariku_."

Miku segera mengambil tasnya, lalu berlari keluar kelas, membuat semua orang yang sedang berada di kelas langsung memperhatikan gadis berkuncir dua itu. Tidak biasanya dia kabur dari kelas setelah mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari Kiyoteru-sensei. Biasanya, gadis itu selalu mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya dengan seksama. Tapi sekarang, dia malah pergi dari kelas, meninggalkan pelajaran berikutnya yang masih akan dimulai kira-kira setengah jam lagi. Semua orang berbisik-bisik, saling menanyakan kalau jangan-jangan Miku sudah menyerah untuk berhadapan dengan beliau setelah banyak hal yang terjadi di semester satu kemarin.

"Tidak mungkin!" Yukari menggebrak meja saat mendengar kasak-kusuk yang buruk tentang Miku. Semua mata langsung mengarah kepadanya.

"Aku yakin, dia pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu!" katanya, yang membuat semua orang saling berpandangan heran.

* * *

Kepala Miku muncul di balik kaca pintu kelas C. Matanya mengitari seisi kelas, berharap menemukan seseorang yang sedang dicarinya. Tapi rupanya orang itu sedang tidak ada di sini. Miku menghela napas sambil bersender di depan pintu kelas yang masih tertutup. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bodoh sekali dirinya datang ke hadapan makhluk aneh itu. Jelas-jelas beberapa menit yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk tidak meminta tolong pada orang itu, tapi... sekarang memang saat-saat genting dalam hidup Miku. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain minta tolong pada Kaito.

"Kau mencariku juga rupanya," tiba-tiba sebuah suara khas mengagetkannya. Miku menjerit kaget saat melihat Kaito sedang bersender di sampingnya sambil memakan sebuah roti dengan santai. Gadis itu mengurut dadanya dengan sabar. Apakah mengagetkan orang adalah salah satu kebiasaan buruknya? Bodoh sekali! Omel Miku.

"Ehm.. setelah kupikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya juga belajar denganmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk datang kemari," kata Miku tanpa melihat ke arah Kaito. Kaito menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan heran. Bukankah kata-kata itu lebih pantas jika dia yang mengucapkannya? Terlebih lagi, sepertiya malah gadis itu yang sok jual mahal. Tapi, Kaito hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Baik. Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai? Lalu, kapan kau harus mengumpulkannya?" tanya Kaito, sambil mengunyah potongan roti terakhirnya.

"Em... apa sekarang kau sedang sibuk? Tugasnya harus dikumpulkan paling lambat besok pukul 12," jawab Miku.

"Berapa soal yang harus kau kerjakan?"

"Dua ratus lima puluh soal."

Kaito mengangguk. Dia melongok ke kaca pintu, melihat teman-temannya sedang berdiskusi sambil duduk di bangku masing-masing. Dia menatap jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul 09.37. Kelas baru akan dimulai tepat pukul sepuluh.

"Baiklah, kita masih punya waktu 23 menit lagi. Ayo ke perpus!" ajak Kaito sambil berjalan mendahului Miku. Gadis itu segera mengekor di belakangnya.

"Shion-san, aku tidak mau belajar di perpus!" kata Miku, sambil berusaha mensejajari langkah panjang Kaito, "Kita belajar di taman saja, bagaimana? Kalau di perpus, aku khawatir orang-orang akan terganggu."

"Pemandangan di taman sepertinya akan sangat tidak baik. Ayo ke ruang club fotografi, saat jam istirahat di sana selalu kosong."

"Baiklah!"

* * *

Miku mengangguk-angguk sedikit paham dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Kaito. Sekarang dia mengerti sedikit tentang kalimat pasif. Tidak semua sih, hanya cara membedakan kalimat yang ada objeknya dan yang tidak ada objeknya. Sebenarnya, Kaito juga sudah menjelaskan kata-kata tambahan berupa _to be _dan _verb 3_ atau kalau dia yang meyebutnya akan menjadi _past participle_. Akhirnya itu membuat Miku bingung lagi. Ah, ya sudahlah. Yang penting dia tahu kalau di suatu kalimat ada objek atau tidak.

"Kalau kau sudah paham, coba kerjalan soal nomor satu," suruh Kaito.

_Jasmine is holding a book while seeing the game_.

Miku mulai mengerjakan dengan sedikit berpikir. 'Yang dikenai pekerjaan...' matanya terus melihat rentetan kata yang ada di kalimat nomor satu, mencari-cari keberadaan objek. Matanya terhenti pada kata _book_. Miku segera menuliskan jawabannya:

_A book is_..

Miku berhenti menulis. Apa tadi? _To be_? Sudah, lalu... _past participle_? Apa itu? Miku melupakannya. Dia menatap Kaito yang sedang serius memperhatikan hasil tulisannya. Miku jadi was-was kalau Kaito akan memarahinya, tapi anak laki-laki itu diam saja dari tadi. Miku kembali menatap soal nomor satu. Dia membaca ulang kalimat itu. Mm... ada kalimat _while seeing the game_, maksudnya _present continuous tense_? Dia jadi gugup karena Kaito tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ditambah lagi, dari tadi dia hanya menatap tulisannya yang baru bertuliskan '_A book is_'. Argh! Baiklaaaah! Miku segera menyiapkan keberanian untuk menulis lanjutan kalimatnya.

_A book is holding while being seeing the game by Jasmine_.

Miku menyimpan pulpennya. Kaito langsung menatap Miku. Gadis itu langsung deg-degan. Apa hasilnya salah? Apa? Di mana yang salah? Mana dia tahu. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka, Kaito malah tersenyum.

"Rupanya kau butuh banyak membaca ya," katanya. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh.

"Sebentar lagi masuk kelas, rapikan dulu bukumu," suruh Kaito, sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Miku malah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku mau bolos," katanya, jujur. Kaito mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau mau bolos? Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengerjakan latihan-latihan ini, kalau tidak, nanti aku tidak bisa liburan musim panas bersama teman-teman,"

Kaito tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Benar-benar jawaban yang sangat lucu. Kaito berpikir sebentar. Pelajaran berikutnya adalah pelajaran sosiologi yang bisa membuatnya mengantuk. Dia juga jadi ingin membolos. Yaah.. tidak apa-apa lah, sekali-sekali, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan bolos. Lagipula pelajaran selanjutnya membosankan," kata Kaito, lalu duduk kembali di sebelah Miku. Miku menatap Kaito dengan mata melebar. Anak ini benar-benar hebat dalam hal membuat orang lain segera mengubah penilaian tentang dirinya. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi anak yang sangat baik di mata Miku. Ah, memusingkan sekali.

"Ayo, perbaiki jawabanmu yang nomor satu, kau tidak menggunakan _being_, kau juga tidak menggunakan _past participle_," kata Kaito, sambil menunjuk letak kesalahan di buku catatan Miku. Dia memberitahunya karena pasti gadis itu tidak akan tahu di mana letak kesalahannya untuk saat ini.

"Apa itu _past participle_? Aku lupa," cengir Miku. Kaito memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah buku. Gemas juga dia.

"Itu _verb 3_," kata Kaito. Dia geleng-geleng kepala melihat kemampuan Miku masih sangat jauh dari kemampuan anak SMA dalam bahasa Inggris. Ternyata ada juga orang yang seperti itu ya, pikir Kaito sambil tersenyum sendiri. Sepertinya tidak mungkin gadis itu bisa mengerjakan soal sebanyak 250 buah meskipun mengerjakannya sampai sehari semalam.

Kaito kembali menatap hasil tulisan gadis itu.

_A book is being held while being seen the game by Jasmine_.

Sebuah lekukan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Yah, hampir sih, tapi tetap saja masih jauh dari cukup, pikir Kaito.

"Hei, kalau kau bingung, kau cukup fokus pada kalimat sebelum konjungsi, kalimat setelah konjungsi itu abaikan saja," kata Kaito. Miku mengangguk-angguk paham. Kalau konjungsi, untunglah dia tahu. Berarti kalimat setelah _while_ harus diabaikan, katanya dalam hati. Miku lalu menulis ulang kalimatnya menjadi:

_A book is being held_

"Ingat, setelah _past participle_, tambahkan _by_ subjek. Setelah itu, tulis lagi kalimat setelah konjungsi di belakang subjek. Selesai," kata Kaito. Miku mengangguk-angguk.

_A book is being held by Jasmine while seeing the game_.

Kaito tersenyum puas melihat hasil akhir tulisan gadis itu. Miku yang melihat senyum Kaito pun langsung bernapas lega. Akhirnyaaa... satu soal berhasil mendapatkan ceklis! Miku menghempaskan badannya ke lantai dengan gaya orang capek. Kaito tertawa melihatnya. Masa' mengerjakan satu soal saja sudah capek?

"Hey, kau belum selesai, ayo kerjakan soal selanjutnya!" perintah Kaito. Miku lalu kembali duduk. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Boleh aku ke ruang melukis sebentar?" pinta Miku. Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau melukis!" kata gadis itu.

Miku langsung melesat keluar tanpa menunggu respon dari Kaito. Anak itu langsung terbengong-bengong. Dia ditinggal sendirian dengan buku-buku milik Miku yang masih berserakan di lantai. Ya ampun, ternyata gadis itu pemalas sekali. Pantas saja dia mendapatkan hadiah dari Kiyoteru-sensei.

* * *

Kaito berjalan ke ruang melukis yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dengan ruang club fotografi. Hanya diselingi oleh ruang club tataboga. Kaito memunculkan kepalanya di ambang pintu. Dilihatnya Miku sedang asyik mencoretkan kuas di atas kanvasnya. Di sana sepi. Kaito melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Miku, lalu melihat gambar yang sedang dibuatnya. Tapi, dahinya berkerut. Gambar apa itu? Abstrak?

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kaito dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

Miku menatap Kaito sekilas, lalu kembali menekuni gambarnya. Di sana, Miku hanya mencorat-coret kanvasnya dengan berbagai warna secara acak dan tidak teratur. Warna merah yang paling banyak dilihat oleh Kaito.

"Ini bentuk kekesalanku kalau aku sudah pusing akan sesuatu," kata Miku sambil terus mengoleskan kuasnya pada kanvas. Kaito lalu menahan tangan Miku agar gadis itu tidak terus-terusan menggambar hal yang tidak berguna di kanvasnya. Miku berpaling ke arah Kaito sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda kalau dia sedang kebingungan dengan sikap Kaito.

"Kalau kau kesal, lebih baik kau ciptakan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu merasa bersemangat lagi, bukan malah menggambar hal yang ruwet seperti ini," kata Kaito. Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku bingung harus melakukan apa lagi selain menciptakan seni," kata Miku. Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu menunjuk kanvas kotor Miku.

"Ini yang kau sebut seni?" tanya Kaito.

"Lho? Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau seorang profesional itu selalu menggunakan hati dan pikirannya untuk membuat sebuah karya?" ucap Miku, "Inilah yang sedang ada di pikiran dan hatiku, apa itu salah?"

Kaito menepuk kepala Miku sambil tersenyum geli, membuat Miku menatap matanya dengan heran.

"Memang benar, seorang profesional selalu melakukan itu," kata Kaito, sambil mengambil kuas yang sedang digenggam Miku, dia lalu mengambil palet Miku untuk menggambar di salah satu ruang kosong dalam kanvas. Dia mulai melukis. Dia melukis sebuah taman di mana banyak bunga yang bertaburan dengan indahnya. Pada bagian atasnya ada langit biru berhiaskan awan putih. Miku tercengang melihatnya. Dari mana orang ini belajar teknik melukis seperti ini? Tanya Miku dalam hati.

"Kau lihat? Yang mana yang lebih enak dipandang?" tanya Kaito, sambil meletakkan kuas dan palet Miku di atas meja kecil di samping kanvas. Miku menatap Kaito dengan pandangan kagum. Ternyata, dia juga pandai melukis.

"Shion-san, kau-"

"Cukup panggil aku Kaito," potong Kaito.

"Baiklah," Miku tersenyum. Dilihatnya hasil lukisan Kaito yang bercampur dengan lukisannya. Perpaduan warna yang dibuatnya benar-benar bagus. Miku suka melihat bagian langit biru berawan yang dibuat Kaito.

"Dari mana kau belajar semua ini, Kaito?" tanya Miku. Kaito hanya tertawa.

"Lihat, yang paling enak dipandang adalah hasil lukisanku kan? Sampai bertanya dari mana aku belajar melukis," senyum Kaito, "Kau hampir melupakan tugas utama seorang seniman."

Miku mengerutkan dahinya, "Tugas utama seorang seniman?"

"Mereka membuat karya agar orang lain bisa menyukai dan menghargai karya-karya yang dia ciptakan. Seperti itulah mereka membuat seni," Kaito tersenyum, "Untuk karyamu yang ini, kau belum menggunakan hatimu untuk melukis. Kau hanya memikirkan diri sendiri tanpa peduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Kau pikir mereka kan menyukai gambarmu yang seperti ini?"

"Aku..." Miku bingung mau membalas apa.

"Kupikir kau belum mengerti orang lain kalau kau hanya menuruti pikiran dan hatimu saja," Kaito menepuk kepala Miku dengan pelan, "Belajarlah untuk memahami perasaan orang lain juga. Kalau kau sudah begitu, berarti kau sudah mengerti arti seni yang sesungguhnya."

Miku tertegun sambil memandang Kaito lekat-lekat. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi untuk menggambarkan kekagumannya pada Kaito. Anak ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Miku hanya bisa termenung sampai Kaito mengingatkannya soal tugas yang belum selesai.

"Sepertinya kau masih punya 240 soal yang masih menunggu untuk dikerjakan," kekeh Kaito. Ngomong-ngomong soal tugas, gadis itu juga punya tugas kelas, yaitu mendata judul dari jurnal teman-temannya. Miku langsung menjerit, lalu berlari terbirit-birit menuju ruang fotografi untuk kembali bertemu dengan buku-buku bahasa Inggris-nya. Tugas yang ini harus segera diselesaikan, jika tidak, tugas yang lain akan terbengkalai.

"Hm... _hime_ yang sedikit bodoh ya..." gumam Kaito sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Berhubung Miku sangat lamban untuk memahami soal, sepertinya hari ini dia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Chapter Two's finished.

By Itachannio

Readers di mana pun anda berada, review-nya ditunggu ya! Sangat :D

Next Chapter

Syarat yang Belum Terpenuhi

* * *

Reviews reply:

**Everdistant utopia**: Yay! Arigatou gozaimashita atas sarannya! Saya baru nemu buat ngebatasin cerita, jadi baru dibenerin lagi deh, hehe... gomawo yah :D

**Vermiehans**: Arigatou gozaimashita! Hehe, soal cewek yang dansa sama si Kaito... it remains a mystery :D. Itu bisa orang lain, bisa juga Miku! Jreng, jreng... :D


	3. Chapter 3: Syarat yang Belum Terpenuhi

**MENCINTAI ORANG YANG SAMA TAPI BERBEDA**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

Fanfic ini termasuk fanfic pertama saya, jadi **pasti terdapat banyak** kesalahan. Mohon bantuannya ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya, juga seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter three; Syarat yang Belum Terpenuhi

Summary:

Aku bertemu dengan rambut indahmu di malam itu. Rambut itu begitu berkilau saat angin menerbangkannya. Rambut itu berwarna hijau gelap. Dia tergerai panjang menutupi punggungmu yang mungil.

Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, namun setelah hari itu aku tak pernah melihat sosokmu maupun rambut indahmu yang sempat membuatku terpesona.

* * *

Miku berlari-lari dengan kencang, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan perasaan heran. Dia berlari ke ruang guru. Beberapa detik sebelum sampai, Miku melirik jam tangannya. 'Waktunya tinggal enam detik!' serunya dalam hati. Ketika sampai di depan pintu ruang guru, dia langsung membukanya lalu masuk sambil meneriakkan nama Kiyoteru-sensei. Orang yang sedang dicari-cari Miku langsung kaget saat namanya disebut-sebut dengan keras.

Kiyoteru-sensei melotot begitu melihat Miku dengan dandanannya yang sangat kacau sedang berjalan menghampiri mejanya. Sambil melihat jam tangan yang sedang dikenakannya, gadis itu segera mengacungkan sebuah buku catatan yang dari tadi digenggam olehnya.

"Aku berhasil! Tepat pukul 12!" kata Miku, tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling.

Kiyoteru-sensei langsung meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali kepada guru-guru yang sepertinya terganggu dengan kedatangan Miku. Dia langsung menyuruh Miku mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

"Kau ini tahu sopan santun tidak?!" bentak Kiyoteru-sensei setelah dia dan Miku sudah berada di luar ruangan. Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, Sensei... habis, aku kan berhasil mengumpulkannya tanpa telat sedetik pun," kata Miku sambil nyengir dengan aneh. Kiyoteru-sensei menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lain kali, jangan melakukan hal tidak sopan seperti itu lagi ketika memasuki ruang guru. Kau paham?!"

"Aku mengerti!" kata Miku sambil tersenyum. Alis Kiyoteru-sensei sedikit berkedut ketika melihat Miku memiliki kantung mata. Sepertinya anak itu kurang tidur, pikirnya. Kalau diingat-ingat ke belakang, muridnya yang satu ini tidak pernah _tidak_ telat dalam mengumpulkan tugas. Hasil kerjaannya juga tidak ada yang betul, yaah memang ada satu atau dua, tapi jika hanya segitu, tidak bisa dibilang beres.

"Sekarang, mari kita lihat apa kau mengerjakannya dengan benar.." Kiyoteru-sensei mulai membaca jawaban nomor satu sampai lima. Dia hampir saja mengeluarkan matanya dari tempat yang seharusnya ketika melihat jawaban dari nomor satu sampai lima benar semua.

"Ini kau yang mengerjakannya?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan nada tinggi seakan tidak percaya kalau itu memang hasil kerjaan Miku. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Dari mana kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan betul?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei, masih dengan nada tinggi. Beberapa siswa yang melihat Kiyoteru-sensei berteriak-teriak tidak berani untuk sekedar menyapa atau lewat ke koridor ruang guru. Kiyoteru-sensei langsung menyadari sikapnya yang tidak wajar. Dia langsung berdehem. Mencoba memperbaiki wibawanya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau bekerja dengan baik. Tapi ingat, kau masih harus berjuang lebih keras lagi. Lalu, terlepas dari itu..." Kiyoteru-sensei membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dia kemudian memperhatikan Miku dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Penampilan gadis itu benar-benar acak-acakan. Rambutnya tidak tersisir dengan rapi, kemeja putihnya dikeluarkan, kaus kaki yang naik sebelah, dan juga sepatu yang agak kotor bin lusuh.

"Kau harus menjaga penampilanmu dengan baik sebagai seorang murid SMA!" kata Kiyoteru-sensei, setengah membentak. Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung. Dia lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di jendela. Wah! Ya ampun! Karena semalaman suntuk dia mengerjakan soal-soal itu, dia jadi lupa berpakaian rapi, bahkan mandi!

"Waaa..! Permisi Sensei!" Miku langsung kabur tanpa menunggu respon dari Kiyoteru-sensei yang masih menatapnya dengan perasaan bingung. Melihat penampilannya tadi, jangan-jangan anak itu menginap di sekolah?

* * *

Miku berlari ke ruang UKS sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, takut kalau-kalau ada yang mengenalinya sedang kucel seperti itu. Sesampainya di UKS, dia melihat seorang gadis cantik sedang mencuci beberapa gelas kaca di wastafel. Ketika dia masuk, si gadis langsung tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Lho? Senpai?" kata Miku, sambil menunjuk gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah Luka Megurine. Dia pernah bertemu dengan Miku saat ujian masuk SMA Vocaloid.

"Senpai jadi kakak pembimbing anak-anak PMR tingkat satu ya? Kok, rasanya baru lihat Senpai ada di sini," kata Miku. Seingatnya, karena Luka adalah kakak kelas, jadi dia pasti tidak akan berkeliaran dengan bebas di gedung tingkat satu. Rupanya dia menjadi kakak pembimbing untuk anak-anak tingkat satu yang ikut organisasi PMR di sekolah.

"Yah, itu karena kau jarang masuk UKS, jadi jarang melihatku," balas Luka sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu duduk di salah satu tempat tidur dari delapan yang tersedia. Miku ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Eng.. Senpai," panggil Miku, "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin meminjam selimut, tapi aku ingin sekalian menumpang sesuatu di sini.."

"Hm? Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Luka. Miku melirik pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk.

"Boleh tidak aku menumpang mandi? Dari pagi aku belum menyentuh air," kata Miku dengan jujur. Luka tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, penampilan Miku memang sedang kacau saat ini.

"Pergilah," kata Luka, "Ingat, pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai pukul setengah satu, jangan terlalu lama di dalam."

"Baiiiiik!" Miku segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Luka geleng-geleng kepala. Kenapa dia belum mandi ya? Padahal sekarang sudah pukul 12 lewat. Pakaiannya juga acak-acakan. Dan lagi, tadi dia sempat melihat kalau gadis berkuncir itu memiliki kantung mata.

Belum habis keheranan Luka, sekarang muncul lagi seseorang memasuki ruang UKS dengan wajah yang sayu. Itu adalah Kaito. Luka langsung kaget saat melihat anak itu –tanpa berkata-kata– tiba-tiba saja berbaring di tempat tidur yang sedang didudukinya. Luka langsung menjerit sambil berdiri. Dilihatnya anak itu langsung tertidur dengan pulas.

"Ada apa sih?" gumam Luka. Dia memperhatikan penampilan Kaito yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Miku tadi. Rambut birunya acak-acakan, dasi tidak terpasang dengan baik, kemeja putihnya keluar sebelah, blazernya yang berwarna cokelat muda tampak _lecek_ seperti belum disetrika. Ketika diperhatikan, Kaito juga memiliki kantung mata. Sepertinya dia baru saja melewatkan sesuatu yang berat.

Pelan-pelan, Luka menarik selimut di dekat kaki Kaito, lalu menutupkannya ke badan anak laki-laki itu. Luka tersenyum ketika melihat wajah tertidur Kaito. Anak populer itu terlihat begitu lucu dan imut saat sedang tidur. Perlahan, dielusnya kepala Kaito dengan lembut. Apa dia mengenaliku ya? Pikir Luka.

Shion Kaito. Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang lumayan populer di tingkat pertama. Wajar saja kalau beberapa senior mengetahuinya. Termasuk Luka. Dia juga tahu soal Kaito. Soal dia yang tidak biasa dekat dengan anak perempuan, soal dia yang tidak suka makanan pedas, soal dia yang tidak suka dianggap populer. Sebenarnya, saat ada desas-desus mengenai Kaito yang mulai beredar di tingkat dua, Luka tidak begitu peduli. Tetapi, setelah mengetahui kalau Kaito adalah seorang fotografer yang berbakat di sekolah, Luka jadi sedikit tertarik padanya.

"Ngh..." Kaito sepertinya sedang memimpikan sesuatu, "Hime..sama..."

"Hime-sama..?" dahi Luka berkerut ketika mendengar Kaito melafalkan kata itu.

"Senpai! Segar sekali!" tiba-tiba Miku berteriak dengan keras ketika dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Luka langsung mengisyaratkan Miku untuk diam. Miku langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia melirik orang yang sedang tertidur di dekat Luka.

"Lho? Kaito?" kata Miku, "Baru saja aku akan membawakannya selimut, ternyata dia sudah ada di sini. Baguslah!"

Luka menatap Miku dengan heran. 'Membawakannya selimut katanya?' tanya Luka dalan hati. Dia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya hampir saja melayang kepada hal yang aneh-aneh kalau saja dia bukan seorang Megurine Luka yang sangat hati-hati dalam membuat pemikiran yang logis.

"Eh..?!" Miku baru saja menyadari kalau tadi dia kelepasan bicara sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luka dengan penuh selidik saat Miku sedang mengikat rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Ha? Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" kata Miku cepat, lalu dia membereskan baju kemejanya dengan buru-buru. Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Miku lewat cermin, tanda kalau dia ingin penjelasan lebih dari Miku.

"Jelas tidak _tidak apa-apa_ kan, melihat kondisi kalian berdua yang sepertinya sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Ayo katakan, apa itu?" tanya Luka.

Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kalau dia mengatakan 'tidak ada yang terjadi', pasti akan sangat aneh mengingat Luka memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan perasaan curiga. Setelah selesai merapikan bajunya, Miku duduk di sebelah Luka. Dia lalu menatap Kaito yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Eng... ini agak memalukan, tapi tolong jangan beritahu siapapun ya, Senpai..?" pinta Miku. Luka mengangguk setuju.

"Sebenarnya..."

**Flashback**:

Miku dan Kaito terus belajar di ruang fotografi sampai mereka berhenti ketika teman-teman Kaito yang juga para fotografer berdatangan ke ruang club. Padahal soal-soal yang masih harus dikerjakan ada 218 buah.

Kaito segera membawa Miku ke perpustakaan; tempat yang paling aman untuk belajar. Awalnya Miku menolak karena takut dimarahi di depan orang banyak, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus belajar di sana juga.

Setelah membolos pada pelajaran kedua, mereka berdua juga membolos pada pelajaran terakhir.

"Aduh! Gawat! Gawat! Mana bolos seharian, tugasku untuk mendata jurnal juga belum dikerjakan!" Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan frustasi. Kaito merasa sakit telinga saat mendengar Miku terus-terusan mengeluh.

"Tugas mendata jurnal biar aku saja yang mengerjakan," kata Kaito, "Di mana datanya?"

"Mungkin di kelas! Ah, akan kuambil!" Miku segera bangkit dari kursi, tapi Kaito menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal bersama soal-soalnya. Miku menurut. Akhirnya Kaito yang pergi.

Miku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Kaito. Rasanya dia sudah jadi orang paling merepotkan sedunia. Ah, tapi biarlah, dia ini yang mau! Tukas Miku dalam hati. Dia kembali fokus pada soal-soal di hadapannya.

Kaito dengan cepat kembali ke perpustakaan dengan membawa tumpukan jurnal kelas J. Semuanya berjumlah 38. Hanya mendata judul, tidak akan sulit. Kaito melirik komputer-komputer perpustakaan yang berderet rapi di samping rak-rak buku, lalu berjalan ke salah satu yang paling dekat dengan tempat duduk Miku.

"Hey, kalau ada yang sulit, tanyakan saja padaku," pesan Kaito, sebelum mulai mengerjakan tugas yang sebenarnya adalah pekerjaan Miku. Miku merespon dengan anggukan singkat.

Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Kaito sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas Miku untuk sesi jurnal. Miku juga sudah belajar hampir selama empat jam tanpa berhenti. Matanya jadi sedikit sakit karena memaksakan diri. Kepalanya juga mulai terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Sedangkan Kaito terlihat sudah lelah karena matanya terus-terusan menatap layar komputer. Dia melirik Miku yang sedang menulis dengan kepala yang ditekuk ke meja. Sepertinya gadis itu kelelahan. Kaito melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul empat lewat. Pandangannya kembali ke gadis berkepang itu.

"Heh... dia tidur," gumam Kaito saat melihat Miku tidak berkutik lagi. Kaito menghampiri gadis itu. Ketika dia melihat catatan Miku, dia berdecak kagum karena gadis itu sudah berhasil mengerjakan banyak soal. Tinggal 128 yang tersisa. Kaito mencoba mengecek jawabannya. Yah, memang kebanyakan salah sih, tapi setidaknya dia yang mengerjakan sendiri. Kaito tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah Miku yang sedang tertidur.

_Hime-sama_...

Kaito kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan puteri yang berdansa dengannya waktu itu. Kalau diperhatikan, poni gadis di depannya ini lumayan panjang, yaitu melebihi alis sedikit. Agak berbeda dengan sang _hime_ yang waktu itu poninya lebih pendek. Tangannya lalu bergerak memainkan poni gadis itu.

"Kirei na hime.." gumam Kaito sambil tersenyum, "Sayang hime-ku ini bodoh."

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh... hah..?" seakan mendengar perkataan Kaito, Miku menggumam dengan mata tertutup. Kaito agak kaget dengan suara kecil Miku. Dia lalu mengecek matanya yang sepertinya masih tertutup rapat. Sejurus kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Ternyata dia masih bisa melawan meskipun sedang tidur.

"Yang kusebut bodoh itu kau, Hime," bisik Kaito di telinga Miku. Kaito terus memandangi Miku sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja. Jujur saja, saat pertama kali melihat Miku, Kaito tidak yakin apakah gadis itu adalah hime yang sedang dicarinya. Mengingat wajah dan sikapnya yang agak bertolak belakang dengan karakter hime berambut hijau waktu itu. Ketika melihat Miku, entah mengapa dia jadi berpikir kalau yang ada di hadapannya itu bukanlah sosok sang hime, tapi sosok diri Miku sendiri.

"Hatsune Miku..." gumam Kaito. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari gadis itu. Setelah hampir lima menit memandangi Miku, dia merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya, dia juga tertidur di samping gadis itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul Gakupo dan Len yang sedang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Mereka hendak mencari buku referensi untuk tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mata pelajaran sosiologi tadi pagi. Saat masuk ke perpus yang sudah sepi, Gakupo terlonjak kaget melihat Kaito dan Miku sedang sama-sama tidur dengan kepala di atas meja.

Sontak langkahnya terhenti, membuat Len menabraknya dari belakang.

"Hey, ada apa sih?" omel Len. Gakupo menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir, menyuruh Len agar anak itu tidak berisik. Ketika Len melihat ke dalam, dia juga terlihat kaget melihat Kaito tertidur bersama seorang cewek di sebelahnya.

"Hah? Itu cewek kan? Kenapa bisa bersama Kaito?" Len menunjuk Miku.

"Heh.. tidak biasanya anak itu membolos pelajaran. Sekalinya membolos, ternyata ini ya yang dilakukannya? Hm.." Gakupo bicara sendiri sambil menopang dagunya. Dia langsung tersenyum licik.

"Heh... aku punya ide," katanya. Dia lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Len yang membuat anak itu segera menyetujui ide konyol Gakupo.

Setelah mereka mengambil buku yang diperlukan, mereka segera keluar dari perpustakaan. Di luar, mereka mencari penjaga perpus untuk berbaik hati menguncikan pintu perpus yang belum terkunci. Setelah mendapatkan kuncinya, mereka segera bergegas kembali sebelum Kaito terbangun. Syukurlah, Kaito dan Miku masih tertidur dengan pulas. Gakupo dan Len saling berpandangan sebelum mengunci pintu perpus.

Klek!

Pintu perpus pun terkunci.

"Eng... aku sedikit khawatir," kata Len dengan wajah yang menyiratkan penyesalan. Gakupo terkekeh-kekeh.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada mereka berdua. Kau tahu kan orang macam apa Kaito itu?"

"Iya sih.."

"Makanya, kau tidak usah khawatir!" kata Gakupo sambil menangkap leher Len, lalu dia menyeret Len bersamanya sambil bersiul-siul dengan senang.

* * *

Miku membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia lalu mengangkat wajahnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Dilihatnya Kaito –yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya– dengan tatapan sayu,

"Ngh... Kaito...?" gumam Miku sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Hm.. dia masih berada di perpus. Saat sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, tanpa sengaja dia melihat jam dinding perpus. Eh? Tunggu!

Miku melebarkan matanya. Sekarang adalah pukul 07.10. Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Ini malam hari! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Miku meremas kepalanya sambil terus berteriak-teriak 'tidak mungkin' dalam hati. Gadis itu sempat melihat jam tangannya sebelum dia tertidur. Waktu itu jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04.25. Dia tahu percis kalau perpustakaan akan ditutup pada pukul lima sore. Ah, kenapa juga harus ketiduran di tempat ini! Rutuk Miku sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling berusaha mencari orang lain. Percuma. Di dalam hanya ada mereka berdua. Miku langsung panik. Mana gelap lagi, pikir Miku.

Gadis itu bergegas ke arah pintu untuk menyalakan lampu. Setelah lampunya menyala, dia bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Sekarang masalahnya adalah...

Miku menatap Kaito yang masih asyik tertidur di kursi. Kalau memikirkan keadaan mereka yang hanya berdua –berlawanan jenis pula–, Miku jadi merinding. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Eh, tunggu! Kenapa dia jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh?

Tanpa tahu kenapa, jantung Miku tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan cepat. 'Aduh, memalukan! masa hanya memikirkannya saja aku deg-deg-an sih?!' omel Miku dalam hati. Dia berinjit ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Kaito, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengatasi perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak memasuki dadanya. Tenang! Tenang! Dia orang baik kok! Orang baik! Miku mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Gadis itu melirik Kaito yang masih juga pulas dalam tidurnya.

"Hm..." Miku memperhatikan wajahnya. Ternyata, cowok di hadapannya itu sangat imut ketika dia sedang tidur. Sebenarnya, mau sedang tidur atau tidak, Miku merasa kalau anak itu memang imut –meskipun terkadang dia benci untuk mengakuinya. Kalau melihatnya yang sedang tertidur begini, Miku jadi merasa tenang. Wajahnya menunjukkan kedamaian. Sudah tentu kalau anak itu adalah orang baik-baik. Buktinya saja, dia mau membantu Miku mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang sangat banyak.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kebaikan Kaito, Miku jadi ingat kalau Kaito pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hime-sama_. Seingatnya, tidak ada yang pernah menyebutnya dengan panggilan aneh begitu selain Kaito. Miku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan memang benar kalau Kaito sudah salah mengenalnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir dari awal, Kaito memang berlagak seperti sudah bertemu dengan Miku sebelumnya. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hime_ pula. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Miku merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Hah? Apa yang sedang kupikirkan sih?!" Miku menjambaki rambutnya dengan kesal. Kenapa juga aku harus kecewa? Masa bodoh! Omel batin Miku.

Miku berpaling ke buku catatannya yang masih terbuka. Hm.. _128 more to go!_

* * *

"Ngh..." Kaito terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terasa berat untuk dibuka. Ketika membuka mata, dilihatnya Miku sedang memegangi kepalanya sambil mengomel dengan suara kecil.

"Lho? Miku, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Kaito yang langsung tersadar kalau Miku sedang mengalami kesulitan. Kaito menatap buku catatan Miku. Baguslah, gadis itu sudah mengerjakan sebanyak 201 soal. Diliriknya jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya melebar ketika melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam! Sekarang giliran Kaito yang panik. Dia melirik Miku yang malah fokus pada pelajarannya.

"Ng..." Kaito mendengungkan suaranya. Miku menatapnya sekilas,

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku sambil tetap menulis di buku catatannya. Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Di saat seperti ini, malah dia yang salting. Rasanya seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam," kata Kaito sambil menatap jam tangannya. Miku menatap Kaito dengan pandangan lurus.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu menganggumu? Lalu, sekarang sudah bukan pukul 11 lagi, tapi pukul 11 lewat lima menit," kata Miku, lalu kembali pada soal. Kaito menghela napas berat. Diliriknya Miku yang terlihat sedang serius mengerjakan soal. Aneh. Di saat seperti ini, seharusnya gadis itu tidak bisa bersikap normal.

Kaito segera menenangkan pikirannya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Lalu bersender ke kursi dengan mata tertutup. Miku sedikit melirik Kaito yang tiba-tiba gayanya berubah menjadi sangat keren. Menurut Miku, ketika seorang laki-laki bersender pada kursi dengan mata tertutup –seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu–, dia akan terlihat sangat keren.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Kali ini lebih heboh dari yang tadi. Mungkin karena Kaito sekarang sudah terbangun. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, rutuk Miku dalam hati. Dia jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada soal-soal yang sedang dikerjakannya. Argh! Ini semua gara-gara makhluk berambut biru itu! Geram Miku. Gadis itu langsung berdiri sambil menghadap ke arah Kaito. Kaito jadi terkaget-kaget melihat reaksi tiba-tiba Miku. Dia lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau! Berhenti melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" sergah Miku sambil menunjuk hidung Kaito. Tentu saja Kaito langsung kesal hidungnya ditunjuk begitu. Dia segera menyingkirkan telunjuk Miku dari wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan tiba-tiba bersikap tidak sopan dong!"

"Apa? Kau yang tidak sopan! Seenaknya saja membuat orang resah!"

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Membuatnya resah? Apa maksud perkataannya?

"Huaaaa...! Aku tidak mau lagi! Aku tidak bisa!" Miku segera berlari ke balik sebuah rak buku, menghindar dari tatapan Kaito. Kaito semakin bingung dibuatnya. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, anak laki-laki itu menghampiri Miku yang kini tengah terduduk sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Tugasmu belum selesai!" omel Kaito, saat dia melihat Miku menekuk kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ketika Kaito berjalan mendekat, dilihatnya gadis itu sedang gemetaran. Apa dia ketakutan?

"Eh..?" Kaito langsung bingung mau melakukan apa. Gadis itu takut kepadanya? Memangnya dia menakutkan ya? Dan, Kaito pun benar-benar jadi orang yang bodoh saat itu.

Kaito segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Miku. Tapi baru saja di langkah ketiga, semua lampu yang ada di dalam ruangan padam.

"Iiiee! KAITOOO!" Miku langsung menghambur memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu hampir membuat Kaito terjatuh. Tentu saja Kaito tidak menyangka akan mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Miku.

"Hey! Hey!" Kaito langsung merasa risi dipeluk oleh seorang gadis.

Dia bisa merasakan kalau Miku sekarang sedang gemetaran. Kaito tahu kalau gadis itu lebih ketakutan daripada tadi. Tanpa ada pengalaman sebelumnya, dia mencoba menenangkan Miku dengan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu –yang sedang berada di sekitar pinggangnya–. Tapi gadis itu malah mempererat pelukannya. Kaito jadi semakin bingung. Hah... andai aku pernah sekali saja berjalan bersama seorang gadis, rutuknya dalam hati.

Karena pelukan Miku semakin erat saja setiap detik, Kaito jadi kesulitan bernapas. Terpaksa dia berbalik ke arah Miku yang membuat pelukannya agak melonggar karena dia melakukan gerakan memutar.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak usah takut," kata Kaito sambil terus menepuk-nepuk kepala Miku, "Mati lampu itu biasanya cuma sebentar kok."

Tepat setelah Kaito menuntaskan kalimatnya, semua lampu menyala. Miku yang sedang memeluk Kaito pun tiba-tiba saja mendorong anak itu sampai dia jatuh terjengkang. Untung saja kepalanya tidak sampai membentur lantai.

"AH! BAKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Kaito dengan kesal. Miku langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" seru Miku dengan histeris. Kaito hanya bisa melongo. Apa katanya? Apa yang barusan dikatakannya?!

Kaito langsung berdiri sambil melotot ke arah Miku. Benar-benar. Perempuan itu ternyata memang sulit untuk dimengerti. Makanya Kaito jarang berinteraksi dengan mereka. Hanya saja, kebetulan dia tertarik dengan gadis bergaun putih di malam itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya. Dan apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Sudah lama Kaito tidak merasa marah dan kesal pada seorang perempuan setelah pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan Meiko-senpai di semester satu –gara-gara Meiko pernah secara tidak sengaja merusak kamera kesayangan miliknya.

"Sudah, jangan mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi! Ayo cepat kerjakan tugasmu!" bentak Kaito sambil berlalu dari hadapan Miku. Miku tertegun melihatnya. Apa Kaito baru saja marah-marah padanya?

"Nee, Kaito, kau bisa marah juga ya? Kupikir dengan sikapmu selama ini, kau tidak akan mungkin membentak seorang perempuan," kata Miku, sambil mengikuti Kaito ke kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Kaito tidak merespon. Dia sibuk mengamati buku catatan Miku.

"Yang ini salah! Kau itu benar-benar dungu! Masa yang beginian saja tidak bisa!" tiba-tiba saja Kaito jadi bersemangat untuk marah-marah. Miku hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sudah tahu aku bodoh, sekarang malah dikatai dungu. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku hari ini, batin Miku.

"Maaf, maaf..." kata Miku. Dia lalu kembali mengerjakan soal. Kali ini, dia benar-benar dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kaito. Setiap ada yang salah, Kaito membentak. Setiap Miku menghapus, Kaito mengatai. Mau itu 'lamban', 'cetek', ataupun segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kebodohan. Miku hanya bisa pasrah mengingat kalau dirinyalah yang telah membuat Kaito berubah menjadi seorang monster galak.

Setelah setengah jam belajar diiringi suara nyaring Kaito, Miku akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Sekarang, suara nyaringnya sudah berubah menjadi dengkuran.

'Haaah... syukurlah, perasaanku sudah jauh lebih baik..' kata Miku dalam hati. Sesekali, diliriknya Kaito yang sudah hampir tertidur. Miku terkikik kecil melihat kepalanya yang terus saja bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bergantian. Beberapa menit kemudian, kepalanya bersender di bahu Miku.

"Heh... dasar," Miku tersenyum melihat wajah Kaito. Dia melirik jam dinding. Sekarang sudah pukul 11.40. Benar-benar payah. Miku jadi ikut mengantuk. Dia sudah menyelesaikan 230 soal. Ya sudah, dua puluh soal lagi menyusul, pikir Miku. Dia kemudian menyenderkan badannya ke kursi dengan perlahan agar Kaito tidak terbangun. Anak itu sudah membantunya terlalu banyak.

"Arigatou.." bisik Miku, lalu menutup matanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala Kaito.

**End of flashback.**

"Saat pagi tiba, aku mengerjakan sisanya yang 20 soal. Karena masih mengantuk, aku tidur lagi sampai siang hari, tepatnya pukul 11.58," jelas Miku, setelah bercerita panjang lebar kepada Luka. Ah, tentu saja bagian yang memalukan dilewat oleh Miku.

"Jadi semalaman kalian berduaan di perpus?" tanya Luka dengan nada tidak percaya. Miku hanya mangut-mangut sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa tidak ada yang tahu kalau semalam kalian tidur di sana?" tanya Luka lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang mengerti sih, tapi sebelum waktunya perpus dibuka, Gakupo datang dan membukakan pintu," kata Miku, "Setelah Gakupo masuk, orang-orang pun mulai berdatangan. Untung bukan hanya kami berdua yang ada di dalam, jadi orang-orang tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku juga jadi bisa tidur lagi setelah mengerjakan sisa soal itu."

'Hmm... Gakupo?' tanya Luka dalam hati. Dia langsung teringat dengan pemuda tinggi yang menyapanya di kantin tingkat satu waktu itu. Gakupo yang itu ya? Pikirnya. Luka merasakan firasat buruk tentang pemuda itu.

"Ah, lalu apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kaito kan juga laki-laki," Luka kembali bertanya dengan nada cemas sambil memperhatikan Miku dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Wajah Miku langsung memerah.

"Te-tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa! Kaito bukan orang seperti itu kok!" kata Miku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Halo!" tiba-tiba saja Gakupo dan Len muncul dari balik pintu.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Len yang tadi mengekor di belakang Gakupo.

"Gakupo! Dan.. Len?" tanya Miku saat melihat Len sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yah!" Gakupo tersenyum ke arah Miku.

"Aku Kagamine Len, temannya Kaito dan Gakupo. Salam kenal." Sapa Len. Miku mengangguk-angguk. Sebenarnya kalau Len tidak memperkenalkan diri pun, Miku sudah tahu kalau dia itu Kagamine Len, kembaran Kagamine Rin yang menjadi model sekolah.

Gakupo lalu tersenyum pada Luka yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Anak itu langsung melirik Len yang juga sedang meliriknya dengan pandangan khawatir. Miku dengan bingung memperhatikan mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah di depan Luka.

"Nee, kau orang yang bernama Gakupo, benar kan?" tanya Luka pada Gakupo yang kini tengah duduk di samping Kaito.

"Ya, senpai. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," jawab Gakupo. Luka mengangguk-angguk.

"Tenang saja, aku akan tutup mulut," bisik Gakupo pada Miku. Miku langsung merengut. Luka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya mengganggu Miku. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir masuk kelas.

"Aku pergi dulu, sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai," kata Luka, "Sebaiknya kalian juga segera pergi dari sini."

Gakupo dan Len saling pandang, lalu menatap Miku dengan kompak seakan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Miku sudah menduga kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi padanya. Yah, sudahlah. Dia juga memang berniat untuk menunggui Kaito kok.

* * *

Miku merasakan angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya saat dia membukakan jendela. Pandangannya beralih pada Kaito yang masih tertidur pulas. Setiap melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur, Miku selalu merasa tenang. Mungkin karena aura kedamaian yang dipancarkannya. Miku berjalan mendekati Kaito. Besok, aku akan mencoba memasak untuknya sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, kata Miku dalam hati.

"Ng... gomen ne, Kaito..." gumam Miku sambil menatap wajah Kaito. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Kaito kecapekan seperti ini. Anak itu juga sudah membolos beberapa kali. Mengingat hal itu dilakukannya demi Miku, gadis itu langsung merona.

"Karena semuanya sudah selesai, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi," kata Miku. Kaito sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Hime.." gumam Kaito. Miku mendesah panjang. Lagi-lagi hime, hime, dan hime. Apa tidak ada yang bisa dipikirkannya selain kata _hime_?

"Kau bodoh..." gumam Kaito lagi. Mendengar kata 'bodoh' disebut, Miku langsung melotot pada Kaito, tapi dia meilihat mata anak itu tetap tertutup sambil tersenyum.

Deg!

Jangan-jangan Kaito sedang memimpikan Miku...?

Miku jadi salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya. Masa' sih Kaito sedang memimpikan dirinya? Ya ampun. Jangan-jangan Kaito...

"Masa' yang begini saja tidak bisa, dasar bodoh..." Kaito bersuara lagi.

Mendengar kata 'bodoh' diucapkan dua kali, Miku mengerutkan dahinya. Mungkin Kaito sedang bermimpi mengajarinya bahasa Inggris. Rasa _geer_-nya langsung berkurang sedikit. Payah. Dikiranya Kaito sedang bermimpi tentang 'melakukan sesuatu yang asyik' dengan dirinya. Misalnya kencan kek.

"Kau ini benar-benar... jangan-jangan kau lebih dari bodoh..." suara lainnya. Kali ini celotehannya membuat perasaan _geer_ Miku menghilang seketika. Dipandanginya Kaito lekat-lekat. Apa benar anak itu sedang mengigau? Jangan-jangan Kaito hanya ingin mengerjainya saja?

"Dasar orang bodoh..."

"Hey.. bisa tidak sih, kau tidak menyebut kata bodoh berulang-ulang? Aku pusing mendengarnya!" kata Miku dengan sebal.

"Dasar dungu..."

Urat Miku kali ini benar-benar keluar. Dasar anak aneh, rutuk Miku dalam hati. Tidak mengatai bodoh, dia menyebutnya dungu.

"Karena tugasmu mengajariku sudah selesai, jadi kau tidak perlu memanggilku bodoh lagi ya!" kali ini Miku berbisik di telinga Kaito dengan nada kesal. Tapi saat gadis itu hendak pergi, lengannya dicekal oleh Kaito.

"Eeh?!" Miku langsung kaget melihat Kaito sudah terduduk di tempat tidur. Dilihatnya Kaito yang sedang tersenyum geli ketika melihat dirinya.

"Kau kira aku tadi berbicara padamu? Hahaha! Dasar bodoh!" kata Kaito sambil tertawa renyah. Wajah Miku langsung memerah. Tuh kan! Dia hanya mengerjaiku saja! Omel Miku.

"Ah, sudahlah!" kata Miku, "Karena urusan kita sudah selesai, kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi membantuku. Terimakash atas bantuannya ya!"

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yakin tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Miku berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggeleng.

"Haaah..." Kaito mendesah panjang, "Ternyata selain bodoh dan dungu, kau juga pikun."

"Kaito! Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini?!" teriak Miku dengan kesal. Kaito langsung mengisyaratkan Miku agar gadis itu tidak membuat keributan di tengah-tengah pelajaran seperti saat ini.

"Kau melupakan syarat yang kuajukan," Kaito melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku bilang, kau harus _benar-benar_ _berhenti menjadi bodoh _setelah aku membantumu."

Mendengar kata '_benar-benar menjadi bodoh_' yang diucapkannya ditekan sedemikian rupa membuat Miku ingin melempar Kaito dengan sepatunya saat itu juga. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Kaito ada benarnya juga. Eh, tunggu! Kalau Miku mengakuinya, berarti dia memang benar-benar bodoh?!

"Kaito! Tahu dari mana kau kalau aku belum bisa menuntaskan syarat yang kau ajukan?!" tanya Miku dengan sedikit berang. Kaito geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku sudah melihat jawaban-jawabanmu yang kebanyakan kurang tepat. Itu artinya, aku masih akan menjadi gurumu selama kau belum bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dalam bahasa Inggris. Karenanya, bersyukurlah," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Miku mendecak sebal. Apa iya dia sebodoh itu dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris? Baiklah kalau begitu. Miku lumayan mengerti kalau soal hitung menghitung. Kita sebut itu dengan pelajaran matematika. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kaito? Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Hm... Kaito, aku mau bertanding melawanmu," kata Miku dengan serius, "Kalau aku menang, kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengajariku pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Bagaimana?"

Kaito menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang licik, pikir Kaito. Ah, tapi tidak masalah.

"Baiklah," Kaito menyanggupi, "Pertandingan apa itu?"

"Semacam kompetisi untuk menguji kemampuan menghitung," kata Miku, "Kita bertanding dalam pelajaran matematika besok seusai jam pelajaran!"

Kaito tersenyum simpul. Sayang sekali, nilainya cukup pas-pasan dalam pelajaran matematika. Jujur, sebenarnya pelajaran fisika lebih dikuasainya daripada pelajaran matematika. Orang-orang menyebutnya sedikit aneh, tapi Kaito memang lebih merasa cocok dengan pelajaran fisika daripada matematika. Banyak orang yang bilang, jika kita menguasai ilmu matematika, maka penguasaan ilmu itu akan merambat ke pelajaran lainnya. Tapi tidak semua seperti itu, termasuk Kaito.

Sebenarnya Kaito memang pintar dalam semua mata pelajaran, tapi tidak untuk matematika. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Kalau selama ini banyak orang yang menyebutnya populer karena ketampanan, boleh saja. Tapi kalau kepintaran? Masih ada cacatnya. Dia tidak bisa dibilang cerdas kalau ada yang masih belum sempurna.

Kaito berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya gadis itu lumayan bagus dalam pelajaran matematika. Terlihat dari caranya berbicara yang sangat percaya diri. Kaito harus bisa mengalahkan Miku, bagaimana pun caranya! Dia harus mengetahui rahasia-rahasia yang masih tersimpan dibalik kepribadian ganda yang ada pada Miku. Mau dia sang _hime_ atau bukan, Kaito ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Miku. Yak, sudah diputuskan.

"Baiklah," Kaito tersenyum menantang, "Ayo kita lihat siapa yang akan menang."

Melihat kepercayaan diri yang cukup kuat dari Kaito, sebenarnya Miku sedikit mengkeret. Dia langsung teringat kalau anak laki-laki di depannya itu adalah seseorang yang populer karena selain tampan, dia juga pintar. Tapi dia tidak boleh mundur karena hal ini sudah diputuskan.

"Baiklah! Akan kita buktikan besok!" seru Miku, berapi-api.

Kaito hanya tersenyum. Besok pasti akan menjadi saat-saat yang sangat mendebarkan.

* * *

Chapter Three's finished.

By Itachannio

Readers di mana pun anda berada, review-nya sangat ditunggu! :D

Next Chapter

Tantangan

Reviews reply:

**Park Hyesung - YWDK****: **Yay! Arigatoooo...! Saya juga suka musik, dan saya pikir musik itu merupakan bagian dari seni. Di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, saya memang berencana untuk memasukkan seni musik ke dalam cerita. Mudah-mudahan suka ya! Hehe.. :D

**Vermiehans****: **Yap betul, Kiyoteru di sini dibikin ganasan dikit :D. Ngomong-ngomong soal ke-bakaan Kaito, saya juga tidak mau terus-terusan membaca fanfic yang Kaitonya baka, jadinya saya bikin Kaito yang agak pinteran dikit, hehe :D. Arigatoo yah udah nunggu apdetannya! :D

**Aika Licht Youichi****: **Wah, wah, saya hampir saja buta warna. Ternyata benar deh rambutnya ungu! Maaf, maaf, salah mata :D, Arigatou sudah memberitahu. :D

**Kagami Tamura:** Wuhuuu... arigatou ya kawan! Saya emang masih baru-baru ini berani nampakin diri di dunia fanfic . Mudah-mudahan suka ya lanjutannya! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Tantangan

**MENCINTAI ORANG YANG SAMA TAPI BERBEDA**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

Fanfic ini termasuk fanfic pertama saya, jadi **pasti terdapat banyak** kesalahan. Mohon bantuannya ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya, juga seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya.

Dari sini, saya akan menambahkan lagu-lagu dari luar Vocaloid, karena jika lagu-lagu ini berasal dari vocaloid, maka akan membingungkan bagi saya untuk menulis judul lagu dan juga penyanyinya.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter four; Tantangan

Summary:

Aku bertemu dengan rambut indahmu di malam itu. Rambut itu begitu berkilau saat angin menerbangkannya. Rambut itu berwarna hijau gelap. Dia tergerai panjang menutupi punggungmu yang mungil.

Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, namun setelah hari itu aku tak pernah melihat sosokmu maupun rambut indahmu yang sempat membuatku terpesona.

* * *

Kaito berjalan dengan santai menuju perpustakaan. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul 14.00, pelajaran terakhir pun sudah usai. Percaya atau tidak, Kaito yang tidak pernah bekerja terlalu keras itu tadi malam belajar sampai lehernya sakit karena ketiduran di atas meja belajar. Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak boleh sampai kalah dari Miku.

Ketika sampai di perpustakaan, Kaito melihat ada banyak orang yang sedang berkerumun di depan pintu masuk. Apa-apaan ini? Jangan-jangan dia memberitahu orang-orang? Pikir Kaito. Anak itu segera mendekati pintu perpus. Beberapa anak gadis ada yang memanggil namanya, tapi Kaito tidak peduli. Ketika dia membuka pintu, di sana ada Gakupo, Len, dan Luka yang sedang berdiri untuk menyambutnya. Lho? Kenapa sampai ada Gakupo, Len, lalu...

Mata Kaito bertemu dengan mata Luka. Gadis anggun yang waktu itu, pikir Kaito.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Kaito dengan nada heran.

"Miku meminta kami menjadi juri dan pengawas," jawab Luka, "Perkenalkan, namaku Luka Megurine."

"Luka?" tanya Kaito, "Kita pernah bertemu ya?"

Luka mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Gakupo langsung melempar Kaito dengan majalah yang entah dari mana didapatkannya.

"Apa-apaan sih?!" omel Kaito. Gakupo memelototi Kaito dengan garang.

"Panggil dia dengan embel-embel _senpai_! Dia itu senior kita tahu!" kata Gakupo. Wajah Kaito langsung memerah.

"Maaf.." kata Kaito sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Luka.

Kaito menatap gadis itu sekilas. Benar-benar gadis yang sangat cantik. Wajah Kaito hampir saja memerah dibuatnya. Agar tidak berkepanjangan mengagumi Luka, Kaito langsung berjalan mendekati Miku yang masih fokus pada buku matematika-nya sejak dia sampai di perpus.

"Sedang membaca?" sapa Kaito, lalu duduk di samping gadis berkuncir itu.

"Kau pikir aku sedang melukis?" balas Miku, sedikit sewot. Kaito hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa banyak sekali manusia di sini?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk Gakupo, Len, Luka, dan kerumunan di luar perpus.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada teman-temanmu," sahut Miku tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku.

Kaito melirik Gakupo dan Len yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Len menunjuk-nunjuk kerumunan di luar seolah-olah mengatakan kalau kerumunan itu datang untuk melihat dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Kaito!" seru Miku setelah dia selesai membaca. Kaito diam saja. Jujur, sebenarnya dia sangat gugup. Bagaimana kalau dia kalah? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kaito menggeleng-geleng cepat. Dia harus menang!

"Baiklah, karena peserta sudah lengkap, mari kita mulai pertandingannya!" seru Len sambil membawa lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi soal-soal matematika. Mereka sudah mendapat ijin dari penjaga perpus untuk menggunakan ruangan itu selama satu jam sehingga yang ada di dalam hanya mereka berlima.

"Yak... mulai!" seru Luka sambil menatap jam tangannya.

Miku dan Kaito langsung mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Gakupo dan Len bertugas mengawasi kalau-kalau ada yang mencontek. Aku harus dan pasti bisa mengalahkan Miku! Tekad Kaito dalam hati.

* * *

Tes berakhir pada pukul tiga sore. Baik Kaito maupun Miku sudah hangus terbakar rumus-rumus matematika. Gakupo dan Len mengipasi kepala mereka dengan kertas, sedangkan Luka bertugas memeriksa jawaban-jawaban mereka. Dia melakukannya dengan cepat dan tepat hingga hasil tes-nya bisa langsung dilihat beberapa menit setelah pemeriksaan.

Kerumunan di luar sudah mulai berkurang. Hanya fans-fans setia Len dan Kaito yang masih berdiri di depan pintu perpus.

"Baiklah, hasilnya sudah bisa dilihat," kata Luka. Kaito dan Miku langsung menatap Luka dengan serius.

"Mau kuberitahu siapa yang menang?" tanya Luka seakan memanas-manasi keadaan.

Miku dan Kaito langsung mengangguk-angguk cepat. Gakupo menepuk bahu Kaito dengan wajah menyesal. Kaito langsung merengut. Anak berambut ungu itu seakan-akan mengatakan 'Aku turut menyesal untukmu', padahal belum tentu Miku yang menang.

"Kalian hampir seri?! Parahnya, kalian hanya berbeda satu nomor!" seru Len dengan histeris setelah mengintip hasil tes mereka.

Kaito langsung melotot. Heh... berarti hasil pekerjaannya bagus. Kaito tersenyum kecil sambil memandang Miku yang sepertinya berwajah sangat tegang. Dia hampir bisa menyamai Miku yang seorang _rank _dua dalam pelajaran matematika di kelas J. Dia mendapat informasi itu dari Len kemarin malam saat dia tengah belajar.

"Hey Kaito! Apa kau baru saja memakan buku matematika tadi pagi?!" Gakupo ikut-ikutan berteriak tak percaya.

"Berisik!"

"Benar-benar hebat kau Kaito!" Len menepuk pundaknya. Kaito hanya mengusap-usap lehernya sambil mangut-mangut. Dia lalu menatap Miku yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras.

"Hahahahahahaha! Kita hanya berbeda satu nomor! Itu artinya, meskipun aku kalah, aku bisa menyaingimu Kaito!" seru Miku kegirangan.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," kata Kaito, "Apa benar kau _rank_ kedua dalam pelajaran matematika di kelas J?"

"Benar. Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau kau _rank_ satu, berarti aku juga bisa menjadi _rank_ satu di kelasku!" kata Miku dengan senang.

Kaito berdehem kecil. Miku adalah seseorang yang mendapat _rank_ dua pada pelajaran matematika, sedangkan dia, meskipun tidak bisa dibilang berada di urutan terakhir, paling tidak mendapat _rank_ tujuh dalam pelajaran itu.

Setiap mata pelajaran di SMA Vocaloid akan dikategorikan masing-masing sebelum dirata-ratakan, jadi nilai yang buruk masih bisa ditutupi oleh nilai yang bagus. Itulah yang terjadi pada Kaito. Anak itu mendapat _rank_ satu dalam semua mata pelajaran kecuali matematika. Jika digabung, maka nilainya akan sangat besar. Itulah yang membuatnya berhasil menjadi juara umum di semester satu kemarin.

"Kalau aku... sebenarnya _rank_ tujuh," jawab Kaito pelan. Miku langsung bengong dengan mulut ternganga tidak percaya.

"Kau _rank_ tujuh? Kalau begitu kau hebat, bisa menyaingi seorang _rank_ dua," puji Luka. Kaito langsung tersipu mendengarnya. Miku langsung merengut.

"Senpai! Kau memihak pada siapa sih sebenarnya?!" Miku mencak-mencak sendiri. Kaito langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa maksud perkataan 'memihak pada siapa' yang tadi diucapkannya? Jangan-jangan mereka berkomplot untuk membuat Miku menang?

"Hey, kau sportif kan?" tanya Kaito pada Miku dengan nada ragu. Miku langsung melotot ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Luka sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu memperlihatkan hasil tes Kaito dan Miku.

**Kaito**:

Mengerjakan; 50 soal

Salah; 4 soal

Nilai; 92

Gakupo langsung melotot melihat hasil yang didapat Kaito. Sebenarnya anak itu benar-benar tidak percaya karena nilai Kaito hampir menyamai nilai Miku yang merupakan seorang rank dua. Sekarang ketidakpercayaannya bertambah saat melihat hasil pekerjaan anak itu.

Biasanya dia hanya mendapat nilai 71. Paling besar 78. Sekarang dia mendapat 92 yang hampir mendekati sempurna. Meskipun baru _hampir mendekati_ dan bukan _hampir sempurna_, tapi tetap saja hal itu sangat mengejutkan untuk seorang rank tujuh_._ Minum obat apa anak ini?! Tanya Gakupo dalam hati sambil melotot pada Kaito.

Beralih pada jawaban Miku.

**Miku**:

Mengerjakan; 48 soal

Salah; 1

Nilai; 94

"YATTA!" seru Miku dengan suara yang sangat nyaring. Semua anak yang masih ada di luar langsung berebut untuk melihat ke dalam sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku menang! Yay!" seru Miku sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Kaito.

"Aku... kalah?" gumam Kaito sambil menatap Miku.

"Kalau begitu, syaratmu sudah batal! Hahahaha!" seru Miku.

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mungkin dia kalah melawan gadis itu. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Gadis itu menang. Itu artinya... dia tidak bisa lagi mencari alasan untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang gadis itu. Dia akan berakhir kembali menjadi seorang _stalker_?

"Hn..." Kaito mendengungkan suaranya sambil menatap meja, "Kau menang ya."

"Benar! Aku menang! Jadi-"

Grek!

Kaito langsung berdiri dari kursinya, lalu dia pergi keluar tanpa bicara apapun. Beberapa anak gadis yang berniat mengerubunginya langsung mengubah niat mereka ketika melihat wajah Kaito yang berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan saat keluar dari perpus.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam perpus hanya bisa bengong melihat kepergian Kaito. Miku langsung merasa bersalah. Jangan-jangan sikapnya pada Kaito sudah keterlaluan. Gadis itu langsung berlari keluar mengejar Kaito, sedangkan Luka, Gakupo, dan Len saling berpandangan dengan heran.

* * *

Miku celingukan mencari Kaito yang baru saja keluar perpustakaan. Anak itu cepat sekali menghilang. Miku langsung terpikir dengan ruang club fotografi. Gadis itu segera berlari ke bangunan club untuk pergi ke ruang fotografi.

Sesampainya di depan pintu club, Miku mendengar banyak orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menunggui Kaito di luar sampai anggota club keluar satu per satu. Miku menunggu selama beberapa menit. Setiap orang yang keluar dari ruang club adalah orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Lalu, kemana Kaito pergi? Miku bermaksud bertanya pada seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang paling terakhir keluar dari ruang club. Baru saja Miku mau bertanya, gadis itu langsung tersenyum ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia mengenali Miku.

"Kau, temannya Kaito ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Miku memperhatikan gadis tinggi di depannya. Dia mungkin adalah salah satu senior Kaito dari club fotografi. Miku menelusuri bagian name tag si gadis. Namanya adalah Meiko.

"Aa... iya, Meiko.. eto... Meiko-senpai," kata Miku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kaito tidak ada di sini lho," kata Meiko seakan sudah tahu maksud kedatangan Miku ke sana, "Kudengar kau menantangnya berkelahi. Apa itu benar?"

Dahi Miku langsung berkerut. Menantangnya berkelahi?

"Ee.. bukan, senpai. Kami hanya mengadakan tes kecil saja," jawab Miku seadanya. Meiko mengangguk-angguk.

"Namamu Miku ya? Kaito sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu. Aku bahkan tahu wajahmu dari hasil jepretan kameranya."

"Hah...? Kaito mengambil gambarku?" tanya Miku dengan nada tidak percaya.

Saat Meiko mengangguk membenarkan, wajah Miku langsung memerah tanpa bisa ditutupi. Meiko langsung tertawa-tawa melihat Miku jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Dengar, kalau dia sedang kacau, dia selalu memainkan alat musik," kata Meiko, sambil menepuk pundak Miku, "Coba kau lihat dia di ruang musik."

Ruang musik? Miku menatap Meiko sambil mengerutkan dahi. Dia pernah mendengar cerita tentang ruang musik yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi di lantai tiga. Jangan-jangan Kaito ada di...

"Ruang musiknya di lantai tiga. Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya. Kau sudah dengar kan ceritanya? Daaah!" Meiko menepuk pundak Miku –lagi– sebelum pergi dari hadapannya. Miku hanya diam mematung. Ruang musik...?

* * *

Miku berjalan mendekati tangga. Tangga itu akan mengantarnya ke lantai tiga; Tempat ruang musik berada. Di sore hari begini, keadaan di lantai tiga terlihat sangat sepi. Sebenarnya, di lantai tiga ada ruang club reporter, club balet, club musik dan club paparrazi sekolah. Tapi sekarang hanya ada ruang club musik karena tiga club yang lain berpindah ke lantai empat–yang baru dibangun saat Miku ada di semester satu. Kabarnya, ruang musik dibiarkan terpisah sendirian karena ruangan itu berhantu.

Dia pernah mendengar desas-desus yang tidak enak tentang ruang musik dari senior-seniornya di club melukis. Mereka bilang ruang musik itu ditinggalkan oleh anggota club yang mengalami kecelakaan saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk konser dengan membawa nama sekolah.

Setelah grup band itu bubar, pernah ada beberapa orang yang mencoba memakai ruang musik, tetapi mereka selalu dihantui oleh para anggota band yang sudah meninggal itu. Mereka menyebutnya dengan hantu _Aka Band _–karena memang itu nama dari band tersebut.

Kabarnya, setiap orang yang melewati ruang musik akan mendengar suara biola atau piano yang sedang dimainkan. Tetapi, ketika mereka melihat ke dalam, ruangan itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Sejak saat itulah, pihak sekolah –yang kepala sekolahnya percaya dengan hal-hal mistis– membangun lantai tiga untuk memindahkan ruang-ruang club lain yang satu lantai dengan ruang musik.

Pernah suatu kali para guru mengadakan rapat untuk menyapu bersih ruang musik, tetapi ada seorang guru yang mengalami kecelakaan setelah pulang dari rapat tersebut –meskipun hanya cedera sedikit. Alhasil, mereka meyakini kalau ruang musik tidak boleh disentuh –lebih tepatnya dimusnahkan. Jadilah mereka membangun lantai empat untuk memindahkan ruang-ruang club yang lain sehingga para anggotanya terhindar dari bahaya ruang musik.

Miku langsung bergidig saat memikirkannya. Masa' sih Kaito ada di ruang musik? Apa anak itu tidak pernah mendengar ceritanya?

Dengan ragu, Miku melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Sepertinya orang-orang yang berada di lantai empat tidak pernah menggunakan tangga, mereka selalu menggunakan lift –yang juga dibangun untuk menghindarkan manusia dari lantai tiga– sehingga tidak perlu berjalan melewati lorong-lorong lantai tiga yang terkesan menyeramkan.

Saat Miku melihat lorong-lorong yang gelap di lantai tiga itu, nyalinya langsung ciut. Kaito, Kaito, masa' kau berani sih datang ke sini? Batin Miku. Sesaat sebelum Miku berniat menyerah, dia mendengar suara piano yang mengalun dengan lambat.

"Kaito...?" gumam Miku.

Suara piano itu sangat lambat dan lembut. Tidak terkesan mistis memang, tapi mau tidak mau, mendengar suara piano di tempat gelap dan hening seperti itu membuat Miku cemas juga. Miku segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni tangga, tetapi sebuah suara reruntuhan kardus –yang entah dari mana asalnya– menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Kaito...? Kau di sana?" tanya Miku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Saat Miku bersuara, tiba-tiba saja suara piano mengalun cepat.

"YAAAAH!" Miku segera berlari menuruni tangga. Saking ketakutannya, dia sampai tidak menyadari arahnya berlari. Akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

BRUAK!

"Itte!" keluh orang yang ditabrak Miku. Gadis itu segera tersadar setelah mendengar suara orang yang sudah familiar di telinganya. Miku langsung mendongak. Itu Kaito!

"Baka!" Miku langsung memukul kepala Kaito dengan suara bergetar. Kaito menatap Miku dengan tatapan keheranan. Gadis itu hampir saja menangis.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaito. Miku mulai sesenggukan meskipun tanpa air mata.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Kaito mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu Miku dengan cemas.

"Aaaah, baka!" tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memeluk Kaito yang tanpa persiapan.

Deg!

Kaito membatu. Tak disangka Miku akan memeluknya. Ini yang kedua kali. Dan pelukan yang kedua ini tepat si depan. Sial, apa yang terjadi?! Seru Kaito dalam hati. Wajahnya mulai panas. Anak itu menatap Miku dari atas.

"Hey, hey! Ada apa sih? Berhenti memelukku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" seru Kaito sambil berusaha menjauhkan Miku. Gadis itu akhirnya melepas pelukkannya.

"Kaito baka! Kupikir kau sedang berada di ruang musik!" omel Miku.

"Hah?" alis Kaito naik sedikit, "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Meiko-senpai bilang kau ada di ruang musik! Aku mencarimu ke sana, eh malah bertemu di sini!" Miku mendumel sambil berdiri. Kaito ikut berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Kaito.

Miku langsung terdiam. Iya ya? Kenapa ya? Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ng... kau... kau tidak marah 'kan padaku?" tanya Miku dengan gaya yang kaku. Kaito melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menghela napas.

"Tidak," jawab Kaito, "Aku hanya kesal."

"Kesal kenapa?"

"Karena aku kalah darimu."

"Memangnya kalau kau kalah kenapa? Bagus 'kan? Kau jadi tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengajariku," kata Miku. Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku bukan kesal karena itu," katanya, "Aku kesal karena aku tidak bisa mencari alasan untuk bersamamu lagi 'kan?"

Miku langsung bengong. 'Aku kesal karena aku tidak bisa mencari alasan untuk bersamamu lagi'. Apa itu maksudnya? Sedetik kemudian, wajah Miku memerah. Apa Kaito baru saja mengungkapkan kata '_suki_' yang tersirat?!

"K-Ka-Kaito! Kau...!" Miku menunjuk wajah Kaito dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Seperti marah dan kesal, padahal dia sedang salah tingkah.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito dengan santai.

"Di saat seperti ini, berhentilah bersikap santai baka!" seru Miku.

Suaranya benar-benar keras sampai-sampai menimbulkan gema di koridor. Kaito langsung menutup telinganya yang sakit terkena suara nyaring Miku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Dari tadi!" omel Kaito.

"A-aku.. aku 'kan..! Kau 'kan..! Kau 'kan tadi...!" Miku semakin salah tingkah.

Kaito yang menyadari kalau wajah Miku sedang memerah langsung ikut-ikutan salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya; Aku kesal karena aku tidak bisa mencari alasan untuk bersamamu lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kata-kata itu seperti sebuah pernyataan. Apa? Pernyataan?!

"E-Eh.. eh! Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku, ano..." Kaito mencoba menjelaskan pada Miku, tapi dia juga sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Apa kau baru saja-"

"Kau salah paham!" Kaito memotong perkataan Miku.

"A-aku salah paham...?" tanya Miku, "Tapi kau baru saja menyiratkan kata su-"

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu maksudku!" teriak Kaito.

"Tapi kau...!"

"Berhenti berpikiran kalau aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu!" bentak Kaito.

"Makanya jangan membuat perkataan aneh yang membuat oranglain salah paham!" seru Miku sambil berkacak pinggang.

Setelah Kaito membentaknya, dia jadi merasa sangat kesal dengan cowok di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak membuat perkataan seperti itu kok, kau sendiri yang salah mengartikan!" kata Kaito yang dengan kukuh mempertahankan argumennya.

Wajah Miku langsung memerah karena malu. Ya ampun, ternyata dia percaya diri sekali kalau sudah menganggap sang Kaito telah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dasar bodoh! Rutuk Miku pada dirinya sendiri.

Miku langsung berbalik meninggalkan Kaito. Kaito juga kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pergi ke lantai tiga tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Miku diam-diam melirik punggung Kaito. Dia pasti marah. Tiba-tiba saja rasa bersalah itu datang lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Miku ingin meminta maaf pada Kaito karena telah membuat anak itu kesal. Terlebih lagi, ada suatu perasaan aneh yang mengganjal jika melihat Kaito marah seperti itu kepadanya. Dia membayangkan kalau Kaito tidak akan lagi datang untuk menyapanya. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Miku merasa resah. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik.

"AAH!" Miku langsung menjerit kaget ketika melihat Kaito sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan Kaito di sana.

"Ano..." Kaito mengusap-usap kepalanya. Miku menunggu.

Satu menit berlalu dalam diam. Miku jadi tegang mendengar kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Kaito. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Pikir Miku dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan keresahan. Jangan-jangan Kaito mau menyerah soal dirinya? Maksudnya, anak berambut biru itu mungkin akan berhenti untuk menemuinya? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak boleh!

Miku menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu lebih dulu dari Kaito. Jangan sampai Kaito bilang kalau dia akan menyerah.

"Kaito/Miku, maaf!" keduanya bicara bersamaan.

Baik Miku maupun Kaito berwajah kaget setelah mengatakan ucapan mereka. Sedetik kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Heh... kau juga ingin minta maaf padaku ya? Sepertinya kau tidak ingin aku pergi dari sisimu? Hahahaha! Ternyata pemikiran kita sama ya!" goda Kaito sambil tertawa-tawa. Wajah Miku langsung berubah merah.

"Ti-tidak kok! Tidak seperti itu! Ini tidak seperti aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku!" kata Miku, cepat. Eh, lho? Kenapa aku berkata begitu sih? rutuk Miku dalam hati.

"Eh? Kau benar-benar sedang memikirkan itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Ti-ti-tidak! Tidak kok!" sanggah Miku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Ng... bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?" ajak Kaito.

"Ke-kemana?" tanya Miku yang sepertinya masih salah tingkah.

"Ayo!" Kaito segera menarik tangan Miku untuk ikut bersamanya.

Miku tidak bisa menolak. Genggaman tangan Kaito benar-benar terasa hangat. Bukan hanya itu, sekarang Miku merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya. Perasaan seperti ini... benar-benar tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Perasaan apa ini ya? Kagum? Miku menebak-nebak dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Miku tahu kalau 'mungkin' perasaan itu adalah perasaan 'suka', dan bukan 'cinta', tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Karena jika dia mengakuinya... maka perasaan itu akan berkembang menjadi... Aaaaah! Tidak mungkin! Miku langsung menepis pikiran-pikiran anehnya agar tidak berkepanjangan. Yang penting sekarang, Kaito sedang mengajaknya ke... lantai tiga?!

* * *

Kaito membuka pintu ruang musik yang tampak gelap. Sebenarnya dia agak terganggu dengan keberadaan Miku yang daritadi tidak mau berpisah dengan punggungnya. Gadis itu terus saja mencengkram bajunya sambil berjalan di belakang. Yaah... gadis ini memang takut gelap sih, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, pikir Kaito.

"Hey, kau bisa main alat musik?" tanya Kaito.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau nyalakan dulu lampu atau singkapkan tirai sebelum bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu?!" omel Miku. Kaito tertawa kecil.

Dia berjalan menuju jendela yang ditutupi oleh tirai lusuh, lalu menyingkapkan tirai itu sehingga cahaya matahari sore bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Akhirnya, Miku bisa menjauh dari punggung Kaito.

Di ruangan itu terdapat banyak sekali alat musik yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak digunakan. Mereka semua berdebu. Hanya ada tiga alat musik yang sepertinya masih bersih. Alat musik itu adalah piano besar yang disimpan di ujung ruangan dekat jendela, lalu biola yang terletak di sampingnya, dan terakhir adalah sebuah gitar yang disimpan berdampingan dengan biola.

"Waaah..." Miku berjalan mendekati piano. Piano itu ditutupi oleh sebuah kain tebal berwarna cokelat. Kaito menghampirinya.

"Kau bisa main piano?" tanya Kaito sambil menyingkapkan kain cokelat yang menutupi piano itu. Miku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu menyentuh piano itu.

"Dulu, nenekku sering memainkan piano untukku," gumam Miku. Kaito duduk di atas kursi kecil yang berada di depan piano, lalu menatap Miku.

"Lalu, apa sekarang dia masih sering memainkannya untukmu?" tanya Kaito. Miku menggeleng.

"Dia sudah tidak mungkin lagi memainkannya untukku," jawab Miku. Kaito terdiam sebentar.

"Kau tahu, dulu, kakakku juga sering memainkan musik untukku. Dia bermain gitar," kata Kaito sambil menatap gitar di samping biola. Miku ikut menatap gitar itu.

"Lalu, apa sekarang dia masih bermain untukmu?" tanya Miku sambil mengambil gitar itu dari tempatnya. Kaito menggeleng.

"Kau tahu kejadian yang menimpa ruang musik ini?" tanya Kaito.

Miku sedikit mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap Kaito. Seingatnya, ruangan musik ini ditinggalkan setelah sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Kaito menerawang keluar jendela.

"Vocalis dari _Aka Band_ yang mengalami kecelakaan itu adalah kakakku," kata Kaito. Miku langsung tertegun.

"Waktu itu, aku masih kelas tiga SMP," Kaito mulai bercerita, "Aku berencana masuk ke SMA Vocaloid ini untuk mengejar kakakku. Kudengar dia sudah berhasil membentuk sebuah band. Lalu dia menyuruhku datang untuk menonton konsernya di taman kota, tapi dia dan anggota band-nya tidak pernah datang..."

Miku menunduk. Ternyata, Kaito mengalami hal seperti ini. Anak itu pasti sangat sedih melihat ruang musik ini ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang. Bahkan sampai disebut berhantu. Pasti orang-orang juga akan melupakan apa yang disebut dengan _Aka Band_.

"Setelah aku masuk ke SMA ini, kudengar sekolah akan membubarkan club musik dan membersihkan ruang musik ini. Saat mendengarnya, aku..."

Miku langsung menggenggam tangan Kaito, lalu menatap matanya seakan memberikan Kaito kekuatan untuk berdiri teguh. Kaito balik menatap mata Miku. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat baik. Sosok hime yang waktu itu langsung terbayang di pikirannya.

"Nee Kaito, apa kau mau kembali menghidupkan ruang musik ini?" tanya Miku sambil mengambil gitar di depannya, lalu duduk di samping Kaito.

"Kalau kakakmu tidak bisa lagi memainkan gitarnya untukmu, sebaga gantinya, aku yang akan memainkannya untukmu," senyum Miku. Kaito tertegun mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

Miku mulai memainkan gitarnya.

_Dare mo inai douro de  
Ryoute wo hiroge aruita  
Me wo tojite kara watashi wa sotto  
Kokoro no naka de  
Chiisana kake wo shita nda_

_Hakusen kara ochitara make  
Mukashi konna no yatteta_

_Ahh~  
Nanka natsukashii na_

_It's a perfect day  
Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa  
Itsuka te wa todokutte  
Sou shinjiteita kedo  
Sora wa amari ni tookatta kara  
Chippoke na jibun ga kanashiku omoetanda_

_Omoetanda_...

Kaito memandangi gadis di depannya dengan tatapan kagum. Itu adalah lagu dari _Supercell_ yang berjudul _Perfect Day_. Kaito tersenyum. Dia tahu juga caranya membuat orang lain merasa tenang. Wajahnya benar-benar menyejukkan. Selain itu, cara dia memainkan gitar diiringi suaranya yang merdu membuat gadis itu bertambah manis.

_Ikidomari tobikoete hashiru_

_Doko made mo_

_Such a perfect day  
Tachidomatte sora wo aoidara  
Aoi aoi canvas (kyanbasu ni)  
Hitosuji no kumo ga kakenuketa  
Itsuka no sora to onaji  
Dakara ima  
Mou ichido dake te wo nobashita_

_Te wo nobashita_...

Kaito langsung bertepuk tangan setelah Miku menyelesaikan lagu _Perfect Day_ yang sebenarnya sudah dipercepat itu. Miku sedikit tersipu malu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, meminta pendapat Kaito.

"Permainanmu bagus," kata Kaito, "Sekarang bagianku menggantikan nenekmu."

"Eh...? Kau bisa bermain piano, Kaito?" tanya Miku sambil duduk di samping anak itu. Kaito mengangguk mantap.

Miku menatap Kaito dengan tatapan kagum. Entah apakah dia itu manusia atau bukan, yang jelas dia benar-benar sempurna. Dia itu seorang anak yang pintar, seorang fotografer yang handal, seorang pangeran yang terkenal, dan bahkan dia bisa memainkan piano.

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Miku, Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih kalah jauh darimu," kata Kaito. Miku menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" tanya Miku dengan nada ragu. Kaito tertawa.

"Ekspresimu mengatakannya," jawab Kaito. Miku tertawa.

"Baiklah, kau memang masih kalah dariku kalau soal matematika," kata Miku. Kaito menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan aku."

Suara piano mulai mengalun. Miku mengenal lagu ini. Ini adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya yang dinyanyikan oleh band _Aqua Timez_, judulnya _Itsumo Issho_.

_Boku wa me wo sorasareru no ga iya de  
jibun kara me wo sorasu otoko no ko desu  
arittake no yuuki de kimi no  
chiisa na te wo nigirishimeta_

_Kimi wa te wo hanasareru no ga kowakute  
jibun kara te wo hodoku onna no ko desu  
arittake no yuuki de boku no  
te wo nigiri kaeshite kureta_

_Jouzu ni tsutaerarenai mama  
kotoba to kotoba ga surechigau  
hagureta te to te wa otagai ni  
"sayonara" to iu kotoba wo erande shimatta_

_"Itsumo issho" to futari de tonaeta  
kaze fuku oka wa bokura ni totte  
hakanaku togireru yume no you ni  
kioku no naka de usurete  
yuku keshiki ni natta_...

Miku menatap Kaito. Anak itu mungkin ingin menyampaikan lagu ini untuk kakaknya tercinta. Sebenarnya, Miku merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kaito, karena neneknya juga sudah meninggal. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai Kaito menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Permainanmu hebat sekali," kata Miku, "Kau memang berbakat soal seni. Coba kalau ada club musik, yang mana yang akan kau pilih? Ikut club fotografi atau club musik?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ng... mungkin... aku akan memilih club musik," jawab Kaito, "Aku dulu tidak terlalu menyukai fotografi."

Miku mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak menyukai fotografi? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia menjadi anggota club fotografi?

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk club fotografi?" tanya Miku.

"Waktu itu club musik akan dibubarkan 'kan?" balas Kaito. Miku menatap Kaito dengan serius. Dia sedang berbohong, batin gadis itu.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin aku dengar," kata Miku, "Bukannya itu berarti tidak menghargai seni kalau kau ikut club fotografi dengan terpaksa?" tanya Miku. Kaito menghela napas berat.

"Kakakku menyukai kamera, tapi sayang waktu itu di sekolah ini belum dibentuk club fotografi," jawab Kaito, "Jadi dia masuk club musik sambil berusaha untuk mengadakan club fotografi dengan bicara pada kepala sekolah, dan inilah yang terjadi."

"Lalu, bagimu club fotografi itu adalah warisan dari kakakmu, begitu?" tebak Miku.

"Tidak," kata Kaito, "Aku masuk club fotografi karena-"

"Karena kau ingin menunjukkan pada kakakmu kalau kau sangat menyayanginya?" potong Miku. Kaito terdiam.

Miku menatap mata biru Kaito. Di dalamnya tersimpan kesedihan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dihapus oleh siapapun. Gadis itu mulai merasa kalau Kaito sedang kesepian. Jauh, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia ingin menyingkirkan kesepian dan kesedihan yang sedang membelenggu pemilik mata biru itu. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan anak itu jatuh lebih dalam lagi pada kesedihannya.

"Kaito, kau bodoh," kata Miku. Kaito langsung menatapnya dengan heran.

"Padahal, sewaktu kita masih di semester satu, kau bisa saja masuk ke club musik dan membuatnya bangkit. Kau tahu, saat itu club musik belum dicap berhantu," kata Miku, seakan menyalahkan Kaito dengan keadaan ruang musik saat ini.

Tentu saja Kaito langsung marah pada gadis itu. Apa yang dikatakannya benar-benar aneh. Gadis itu bahkan belum tahu dengan pasti siapa dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito dengan tajam.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau seorang profesional itu selalu menggunakan hati dan pikirannya sebelum membuat karya," kata Miku, "Seharusnya kau tahu kalau musik yang kau mainkan itu akan menjadi karyamu!"

"Aku sudah masuk club fotografi, dan aku bisa menciptakan seniku di sana tanpa gangguan."

"Kalau kau masuk ke club musik, kau bisa menggunakan hati dan pikiranmu untuk menjadi seorang pianis profesional!" tukas Miku, "Kau bisa membuat orang lain bangga padamu dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri, dan bukan menjadi orang lain!"

"Miku, kau tidak paham situa-"

"Kalau kau tidak sepenuh hati dalam menciptakan seni, itu artinya kau belum memahami arti seni yang bahkan kau sendiri yang mengajarkannya padaku!"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya melihatku, itu saja."

"Aku yakin kakakmu tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkanmu tersesat dari apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan!"

Kaito tiba-tiba saja menekan tuts-tuts piano di depannya dengan keras. Miku langsung terdiam. Sebenarnya gadis itu merasa takut dengan aura dingin yang tiba-tiba saja terpancar dari Kaito, tapi dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Dia harus membuat Kaito meninggalkan masa lalunya.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya tentang kakakku," gumam Kaito sambil berdiri dari kursi. Auranya tajamnya bertambah kuat. Hal itu membuat Miku tak berani menatapnya. Gadis itu diam saja saat Kaito berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku," katanya. Dia lalu keluar dari ruang musik, meninggalkan Miku yang masih terduduk di depan piano.

Kata-katanya barusan...

'_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku_.'

Kata-kata itu sukses menusuk hati Miku. Entah mengapa tapi rasanya Miku ingin menangis ketika mendengarnya dari seorang laki-laki yang baru saja bersikap romantis beberapa menit yang lalu. Apalagi orang itu adalah Kaito. Tapi... hal itu memang benar.

"Aku memang belum mengetahui apa-apa tentangmu. Yang kutahu, kau adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan teka-teki," gumam Miku, "Tapi aku berharap suatu saat nanti, aku bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki itu.."

Sekarang sudah menjelang senja, tapi Miku masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Gadis itu menatap ke luar jendela. Masih banyak anak-anak dari club basket yang bermain di lapangan. Di pinggir lapang, terlihat beberapa orang siswi yang sedang menyemangati para pemain.

Meskipun di luar sangat ramai, hati Miku justru terasa kosong. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata tajam Kaito. Bila membayangkan hari esok, Miku takut dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi pada Kaito.

Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyanggah perasaan gelisah yang sedang melandanya. Perasaan gelisah ini timbul karena Kaito bersikap seolah-olah Miku itu bukan siapa-siapanya. Perasaan seperti ini tentu saja... cinta. Cinta? Apa benar Miku telah jatuh cinta?

Miku mendesah pelan sambil berjalan mendekati jendela.

'Kaito... untuk saat ini, aku masih belum tahu kenapa aku peduli padamu. Apakah karena aku hanya mengagumimu, menganggapmu teman yang penting, atau mungkin aku sudah mencintaimu.. tapi yang ingin kulakukan adalah menyadarkanmu bahwa menjadi diri sendiri itu akan lebih baik dan lebih bermakna..'

Miku melangkah keluar ruang musik. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di koridor. Memang, sepi seperti biasa. Gadis itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Seharusnya lantai tiga tidak menjadi seperti ini. Ruang musik harus benar-benar bangkit! Batin Miku. Gadis itu lalu melangkah meninggalkan lantai tiga.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang mata merah yang sedang mengamati gerak-geriknya dari balik layar. Pemilik mata merah itu mendengar apa pun yang tadi dia bicarakan dengan Kaito. Tentang _Aka Band_ yang sudah lama tenggelam, tentang ruang musik yang ditinggalkan, dan tentang vocalis _Aka Band_ yang ternyata adalah... kakaknya Kaito.

'Jadi, Kaito adalah adik kembar dari Akaito, sang vocalis...?'

* * *

Chapter Four's finished.

By Itachannio

Readers wherever you are, seperti biasa, review-nya ditunggu... :D

Next Chapter

Ruang Musik

* * *

Reviews reply:

**Vermiehans****: **Yap, chara berambut hijau panjang setau saya juga Cuma Miku sih. :D Di sini, Miku dibikin jago matematika karena dia tidak jado di pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Biar gak terlalu disebut 'dungu' sama si Kaito, hehe.. :D

**Park Hyesung - YWDK****: **Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou! :D mudah-mudahan suka lanjutannya yaa kawan spirit reloader *?* :D

**Guest**: Iya kawan, saya juga berharap begitu –Kaito tetep sayang sama Miku– seandainya sang hime bukanlah Miku. :D Kaito dibuat kalah di sini, biar terkesan manusiawi khekekeke.. :D Ngomong-ngomong, saya juga berencana ngadain GakupoxLuka, hehe... :D


	5. Chapter 5: Ruang Musik

**MENCINTAI ORANG YANG SAMA TAPI BERBEDA**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

Fanfic ini termasuk fanfic pertama saya, jadi **pasti terdapat banyak** kesalahan. Mohon bantuannya ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya, juga seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya.

Dari sini, saya akan menambahkan lagu-lagu dari luar Vocaloid, karena jika lagu-lagu ini berasal dari vocaloid, maka akan membingungkan bagi saya untuk menulis judul lagu dan juga penyanyinya.

Oh, dan tambah satu hal lagi! **Saya menambahkan beberapa kata yang tidak dalam bahasa Indonesia, maupun bahasa Jepang**. Ceritanya, kata-kata ini asli bahasa negara _Voca_ tempat para karakter berada.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter five; Ruang Musik

Summary:

Aku bertemu dengan rambut indahmu di malam itu. Rambut itu begitu berkilau saat angin menerbangkannya. Rambut itu berwarna hijau gelap. Dia tergerai panjang menutupi punggungmu yang mungil.

Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, namun setelah hari itu aku tak pernah melihat sosokmu maupun rambut indahmu yang sempat membuatku terpesona.

* * *

Miku celingukan mencari-cari seseorang di kelas C. Dari pagi, tepatnya pukul enam, Miku sudah _standby_ di sekolah untuk menemui Kaito Shion. Si bintang pemarah yang kemarin baru saja membuatnya terpaku tak berdaya. Hari ini, mereka harus berbicara. Meskipun sebenarnya, Miku tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia katakan nanti jika sudah berhadapan dengannya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu kedatangan Kaito, akhirnya Miku bisa melihat batang hidungnya di depan koridor. Miku segera menyapanya sebelum anak itu memasuki kelas.

"Ohayo Kai-"

Seet!

Kaito melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menatap, tanpa menoleh, tanpa berkata-kata. Miku sudah mempersiapkan hal ini sebelum benar-benar terjadi, namun tetap saja hatinya sedikit tersentak saat anak itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, dia tidak boleh menyerah!

"Kaito!" panggil Miku, namun tetap saja anak berambut biru itu menghiraukan keberadaannya. Miku sampai membuntuti anak itu ke meja tempatnya belajar di kelas.

"Hey Kaito, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Miku, setelah Kaito duduk di bangkunya.

Wajah anak itu terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Dia membuka buku pelajaran, masih tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Miku.

Beberapa teman sekelas Kaito mulai berdesas-desus sambil melirik gadis berkuncir dua itu. Mereka pasti menyangka kalau seorang cewek sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaito. Tapi Miku tidak peduli dengan semua mata sinis yang menatapnya. Dia tetap ingin dan harus bicara pada Kaito.

"Kaito, dengar-"

Tiba-tiba Kaito menutup bukunya dengan kasar, lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun, dia berdiri dari kursi dan meninggalkan Miku untuk pergi keluar kelas.

"Ohayo, Kaito!" tiba-tiba Len muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ohayo," balas Kaito. Sebenarnya Len merasa ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah tak biasa Kaito, tapi dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

"Apa kau sudah lihat berita di mading? Katanya sekolah akan mengadakan kontes untuk para fotografer! Pemenangnya akan dikirim keluar kota Crypton ke kota Yamaha!" kata anak itu.

"Kontes?" tanya Kaito.

"Yo, Kaito! Len!" kali ini Gakupo yang muncul dari balik pintu. Kaito dan Len balik menyapa anak berambut ungu itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan pada kalian, ayo ikut aku!" Gakupo langsung menarik lengan Kaito dan Len sebelum dia berhasil menyadari keberadaan Miku di kelas.

Miku langsung geram pada sikap Kaito. Dia pernah berkata kalau Miku punya kepribadian ganda. Dia justru malah trida! Tiga kepribadian ganda! Sudah bertampang baik, menyebalkan, sekarang ditambah sikap _cool_ yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan _image_ imutnya.

"Kaito bodoh!" umpat Miku.

Beberapa anak perempuan sempat melirik Miku dengan pandangan kaget. Bisa-bisanya anak gadis biasa seperti dia mengatai seseorang seperti Kaito, dengan kata 'bodoh' pula. Miku langsung keluar dari kelas saat menyadari ada beberapa orang anak perempuan yang hampir saja mendatanginya. Mungkin mereka mendengar umpatannya tadi.

"Maaf ya, tapi dia memang bodoh!" gumam Miku sambil melangkah keluar kelas. Huh, pokoknya dia harus bisa berbicara dengan makhluk biru itu! Hari ini, atau tidak sama sekali.

* * *

Gakupo membawa Kaito dan Len menuju mading sekolah. Dia lalu menunjuk iklan yang bertuliskan _Fly with Your Art_. Itu adalah iklan kontes fotografi yang tadi disebutkan Len pada Kaito.

"Lihat iklan ini! Menurut majalah sekolah, semua siswa yang berbakat akan diseleksi, lalu mereka akan ikut kontes di luar kota!" seru Gakupo. Kaito langsung melirik Len yang sedang mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Kaito mengangguk. Iklan ini akan semakin dekat membawanya menuju sebuah impian. Kakak, tunggu saja! Batin Kaito.

"Eh? Ada kontes musik juga? Eto.. band?" Gakupo menunjuk sebuah iklan di samping iklan kontes fotografi.

"Ah..." Len langsung bingung mau bilang apa sambil menatap Gakupo. Anak berambut ungu itu melirik Kaito.

"_Crypton Brand New Music Stars_, kontes band?" Kaito membaca iklan yang sedang ditunjuk Gakupo.

Seingatnya, sejak ruang musik dicap berhantu, tidak ada yang berani untuk menempel poster iklan tentang musik band atau sejenisnya. Tapi sekarang iklan itu ada dan begitu nyata. Kaito langsung teringat dengan Miku. Apa ini ulah Miku? Masa' sih, dia bertindak sejauh ini? Batin Kaito.

"Kalian tertarik?" tanya sebuah suara yang muncul dari belakang Kaito, Gakupo, dan Len. Ketiga orang itu langsung berbalik ke arah suara. Itu Luka.

"Sepertinya itu menarik. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Luka berjalan mendekati mading.

"Ah, sebenarnya..." Len menatap Kaito yang daritadi ekpresinya datar.

"Sebenarnya Kaito tidak begitu menyukai musik, jadi..." Gakupo langsung menepuk punggung Kaito, seakan menyuruhnya untuk bicara sesuatu. Luka hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak suka musik?" tanya Luka.

"Ng... bukannya tidak suka, tapi... eto... bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" kata Kaito, bingung. Luka tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Luka pada Gakupo dan Len. Dua orang itu hanya saling pandang.

Kaito mengangkat bahunya saat kedua orang itu menatapnya untuk meminta persetujuan. Kaito pikir, sebenarnya mereka tidak usah sampai sesetia kawan itu kalau memang hal ini menyangkut sesuatu yang berarti untuk mereka. Mereka bersikap begitu pasti karena sudah tahu tentang masa lalu Kaito dan juga club musik yang sekarang.

"Eto... Luka-senpai, ijinkan aku bertanya satu hal," Len mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah-olah sedang berada di suatu forum resmi.

"Iya boleh," Luka mempersilahkan Len untuk bertanya.

"Apa... apa senpai tahu sesuatu tentang iklan itu?" tanya Len, yang langsung membuat alis Luka berkedut.

"Maksudku, apa Senpai tahu tentang orang yang memasang iklan itu di sini?" sambung Len.

Luka tersenyum.

"Tidak peduli siapa yang memasang iklan itu, dia pasti berencana untuk membuat sebuah band musik di sekolah ini," jawabnya. Gakupo, Len, dan Kaito saling pandang mendengar itu.

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya? Bukankah club musik sudah..." Len melirik Kaito yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Club itu belum mati," potong Luka, "Lagi pula, dia tidak berhantu."

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Luka dengan heran. Ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini, batin Kaito. Kenapa Luka kelihatan begitu peduli pada club musik...? Lalu, kenapa dia berkata dengan yakin kalau club itu _belum mati_?

"Luka-senpai," panggil Kaito. Semua mata langsung mengarah padanya.

"Apa kau... tahu sesuatu tentang ruang musik?" tanya Kaito, hati-hati. Gakupo dan Len langsung saling pandang dengan heran. Tumben Kaito membicarakan hal ini dengan orang lain.

"Kalau dibilang semua, mungkin tidak. Tapi aku tahu," jawab Luka.

Kaito menatap Gakupo dan Len secara bergantian. Lalu seakan mengerti sesuatu, mereka berdua segera mengangguk, lalu berpamitan pada Luka untuk kembali ke kelas. Ya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan Kaito pada gadis di hadapannya.

* * *

"Tidak biasanya aku membolos di jam pelajaran begini," kata Luka sambil tersenyum, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab nanti, Kaito-kun."

Kaito menatap wajah Luka dengan serius. Sekarang mereka memang sedang berada di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran. Tapi tempat mereka berada adalah suatu kesalahan besar bagi seorang pelajar. Mereka sedang berada di belakang gedung club sekolah.

"Nee, Senpai..." panggil Kaito, "Apa kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan ruang musik menjadi seperti ini sekarang?"

Luka terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya.

"Apa kau percaya hantu?" tanya Kaito lagi. Luka menatap Kaito sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa? Kau percaya ada hantu di ruang musik?" Luka balik bertanya. Kaito menggeleng sambil mendesah panjang.

"Tidak. Aku khawatir ada orang yang _iseng_ sehingga membuat ruang musik jadi seperti itu.." kata Kaito, pelan.

Luka menatap mata biru Kaito dalam-dalam. Terlihat samar memang, tapi gadis itu bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pesona mata indah itu. Apakah yang menghalanginya..? Hati Luka bertanya-tanya.

"Kau... peduli dengan ruang musik," kata Luka, "Itu artinya, kau menyukai musik. Bukankah begitu, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito berdehem kecil. Dia menatap Luka yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan wajah lembut. Ah... wajah lembut itu... Lagi-lagi bayang-bayang sang hime muncul. Bodoh sekali sih, kenapa bisa ingat hal itu di sini?! Rutuk Kaito dalam hati.

"Kau mengerti rupanya, Senpai," balas Kaito sambil menunduk. Luka menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kalau kau mau, kenapa kau tidak membangkitkan ruang musik?" tanya Luka, "Lalu, mana yang akan lebih kau pilih, musik atau kamera?"

Kaito langsung mendongak untuk menatap Luka. Perkataan gadis itu mengingatkannya pada Miku. Gadis itu juga berkata hal yang serupa. Kaito jadi merasa harus menceritakan kisah masa lalunya pada Luka.

"Sebenarnya, ada hal-hal yang menggangguku saat berbicara tentang musik," kata Kaito, "Lalu, jika ditanya mana yang akan kupilih, sepertinya aku akan memilih musik meskipun telah terjadi banyak hal... tapi, karena ruang musik menjadi seperti ini, mungkin Kami-sama memang mendorongku untuk lebih memilih kamera dan meninggalkan musik."

"Kau yakin akan hal itu?" tanya Luka.

"Untuk beberapa alasan, aku yakin. Mungkin, hal itu pula yang membuatku tidak ingin terlibat dengan club musik," jawab Kaito.

Luka tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh bercerita padaku," kata Luka.

Kaito benar-benar merasa nyaman saat berada bersama Luka. Sepertinya, semua kegundahannya bisa sirna bila gadis itu tersenyum. Dia bagaikan seorang malaikat penolong bagi Kaito. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan kakaknya melintas di pikiran anak itu. Luka sedikit mengingatkannya pada Akaito, kakak kembarnya tercinta yang sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan dunia.

"Apa tidak masalah untukmu, Senpai?" tanya Kaito. Luka tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi setelah kau bercerita, aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Boleh 'kan?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan. Luka lalu menepuk pundak anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dee, ayo kita dengar apa yang ada di kepalamu."

* * *

Setelah memastikan kalau Kaito membolos, Miku–yang ikut-ikutan membolos pun–mencari-cari anak itu kesana-kemari. Dia sudah memeriksa semua tempat yang paling mungkin dijadikan tempat persembunyian massal; taman belakang sekolah, gudang, dan ruang club. Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa menemukan Kaito. Di mana sebenarnya anak itu?

Setelah mencari selama hampir satu jam, Miku menyerah. Dia berjalan ke ruang lukis. Karena para siswa sedang belajar, sekarang ruang lukis jadi sepi. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah sebuah kanvas kosong di dekat jendela. Ketika melihat kanvas, dia jadi teringat sosok berambut biru itu.

"Arti seni," gumam Miku sambil menyentuh kanvas itu, "Kau yang mengajarkannya padaku 'kan...?"

Miku lalu duduk di atas sebuah kursi kecil yang tersimpan di depan kanvas, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk dilukis. Saat duduk, sosok Kaito tiba-tiba saja terbayang di benaknya. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Masa' sih dia harus menggambar anak itu? Eh, tapi... tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

Miku menghela napas sebelum mulai menggambar. Cukup rumit bila membayangkan Miku menggambar Kaito hanya dengan imajinasinya, tapi gadis itu bisa melakukannya. Dengan hati-hati, Miku mulai mencoret kanvasnya, memenuhinya dengan warna. Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, Miku bisa menyelesaikan bagian terakhirnya.

"Yak! Selesai!" gumam Miku.

"Jadi... senpai adalah...!"

Tiba-tiba Miku mendengar suara Kaito dari arah jendela yang terbuka di dekatnya. Gadis itu langsung melongok ke bawah. Dilihatnya ada Kaito dan Luka yang sedang duduk berdampingan. Lho...?

"Ssst! Jangan terlalu keras, Kaito-kun!" bisik Luka sambil menengok kanan-kiri.

'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?' batin Miku bertanya-tanya. Gadis itu segera memicingkan telinganya untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ta-tapi... tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau Senpai adalah..." Kaito berhenti sebentar untuk bernapas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Pacar kakak yang waktu itu."

'Hah?' alis Miku naik sebelah, 'Pacar kakak yang waktu itu? Apa maksudnya?'

"Itu memang benar. Kita pernah bertemu sebelum kau masuk SMA ini. Kau masih ingat?" tanya Luka. Kaito masih menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

Miku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi. Tanpa menunggu lama, Miku segera bergegas keluar dari ruang melukis menuju ke lantai bawah.

* * *

"Jujur, semenjak aku tahu kalau kau adalah adiknya, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja," kata Luka.

"Eng... aku... aku bingung harus bicara apa," kata Kaito gagu. Luka tertawa renyah.

"Jujur lagi, saat aku bertemu denganmu waktu itu, kau tampak sangat payah. Kau pendek dan judes sekali," kata Luka, "Tapi sekarang, wajahmu sudah berubah dengan sempurna. Kau mirip sekali dengannya. Dan lagi, sekarang kau terlihat banyak tersenyum."

"Memangnya waktu kita bertemu, wajahku tidak seperti ini ya?" tanya Kaito dengan nada jengkel. Luka tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Bukan, bukan, hahaha! Hanya saja, waktu itu kau belum setinggi ini, wajahmu pun waktu itu masih seperti anak kecil," kata Luka, "Lagi pula, sekarang aku masih lebih tinggi darimu 'kan?"

"Senpai! Jangan meledek!" wajah Kaito langsung memerah karena malu. Dasar, sikapnya benar-benar seperti seorang kakak perempuan saja.

"Tapi benar lho, waktu itu..."

**Flashback:**

Kaito pendek berjalan ke area pemakaman. Anak berambut biru itu menunggui prosesi pemakaman kakaknya sampai selesai di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi dan terpisah dari orang-orang, menunggu gilirannya untuk datang ke sana secara pribadi.

Setelah semua orang bubar, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang terurai masih duduk bersimpuh di atas makam kakaknya. Bahunya terlihat bergerak naik-turun tanda kalau dia sedang menangis sesenggukan.

Karena gadis itu lama sekali berdiam diri di makam kakaknya, Kaito memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri si gadis. Wajahnya yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi langsung menatap gadis itu saat dia tiba di depan makam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kaito, datar. Si gadis langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Ah, aku..." gadis itu menatap Kaito. Sejurus kemudian, si gadis tersenyum.

"Kau pacar Kakak?" tanya Kaito, kembali dengan ekspresi dan nada datar. Si gadis terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Kau adiknya?" tanyanya tanpa melepas senyum.

"Kau jelek," kata Kaito. Gadis itu langsung menatap Kaito dengan tatapan heran.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga jelek."

Kaito mengangkat singkat kedua alisnya. Menuntut penjelasan lebih dari perkataan si gadis barusan.

"Jangan berpura-pura tegar," gadis itu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat Kaito ingin menangis.

Anak itu juga melihat air mata mulai berlinangan lagi dari sudut mata gadis di depannya. Spontan Kaito ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Jadi, kau pacar Kakak ya? Kakak tidak pernah mengajakmu ke rumah," kata Kaito sambil menatap gadis berambut merah muda tadi. Si gadis mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau masih kecil 'kan? Panggil aku Onee-chan," suruh Luka. Kaito menggeleng tegas.

"Aku ini kelas tiga SMP!" kata Kaito, sedikit sewot. Bola mata si gadis langsung membulat dengan sempurna.

"Benarkan? Tapi... dilihat dari wajahmu, seharusnya kau ini..."

"Kelas tiga SMP," kata Kaito cepat. Gadis itu langsung tertawa kecil melihat sikap Kaito. Yah, wajah dan sikapnya memang masih seperti anak kecil, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Kaito sudah kelas tiga SMP.

"Ya, ya, kakakmu pernah bilang kalau dia punya seorang adik kecil yang manis," kata si gadis sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi Kakak tidak pernah bilang kalau dia punya pacar secantik Kakak," kata Kaito. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Dia bilang akan mempertemukan kita hari ini," kata Luka, "Pada akhirnya, dia berhasil melakukannya."

"Kakak bilang begitu padamu?" tanya Kaito. Si gadis mengangguk.

"Sepertinya dia ingin membuat kejutan untukmu," katanya, "Meskipun kita tidak berkumpul, tapi aku senang kita bisa bertemu, Akaito kecil."

Kaito terdiam. Jadi, Kakak berencana melakukan ini saat konser digelar? Batin Kaito. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Andai saja, waktu bisa diputar, andai saja Kakak tidak pernah ikut dalam band itu, andai saja di SMA tempat Kakak belajar tidak ada club musik, andai saja di dunia ini tidak pernah dikenal yang namanya musik, andai saja...!

Puk!

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kaito, gadis itu menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Kaito menatap matanya. Terasa sejuk dan tenang.

"Kakakku beruntung mempunyai pacar sepertimu," gumam Kaito. Si gadis menggeleng.

"Aku yang beruntung," katanya, "Dia membantuku untuk menyadari mimpiku."

Kaito terdiam.

"Kau punya mimpi?" tanya si gadis. Kaito tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kau punya mimpi, kau harus bisa meraihnya dengan segala kemampuanmu," kata si gadis, "Tapi, pertama-tama kau harus tahu dulu kemana kau akan melangkah."

Kaito masih terdiam. Si gadis tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Kau juga jangan di sini terlalu lama. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti..." si gadis melangkah sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito.

Kaito terdiam sambil menunduk. Mimpi...

Mimpiku... sudah tidak ada lagi. Mimpiku sudah tidak mungkin tercapai lagi. Bagiku, 'mimpi' itu sendirilah yang merusak mimpiku yang sebenarnya.

**End of Flashback**

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu ternyata adalah Senpai. Dan lagi karena sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, aku tidak menyadarinya," kata Kaito sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Luka hanya tersenyum.

Kaito menghela napas. Pantas saja waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Luka, dia seperti sudah pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Ternyata dia adalah gadis yang waktu itu!

"Jadi, kau sudah berusaha meraih mimpimu?" tanya Luka. Kaito langsung terdiam.

"Lagi-lagi kau diam saat kutanya soal itu," Luka menghela napas, "Nee Kaito-kun, apa kau... menyukai fotografi?"

Kaito hanya terdiam sambil menatap Luka. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, saat kudengar ada seseorang sepertimu, populer, tampan, pintar.. aku tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi, setelah tahu kalau dia adalah seorang fotografer yang handal, aku sedikit tertarik padanya," katanya yang langsung membuat wajah Kaito memerah.

"Aku juga terkejut saat melihat dirimu secara langsung. Ternyata kau benar-benar mirip dengannya, dan lagi kalian sama-sama menyukai fotografi."

Kaito menghela napas sambil menatap langit. Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, menggoyang-goyangkan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna biru langit. Luka masih menunggu ucapan Kaito selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya... mimpiku sudah merusak mimpiku sediri," gumam Kaito. Dahi Luka berkerut ketika mendengar ucapan membingungkan itu dari Kaito.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagiku, musik adalah segalanya. Bahkan, aku selalu memainkan musik saat hatiku sedang kacau," jelas Kaito, "Tapi... musik sudah merenggut semua yang aku punya. Dan lagi, Kakak..."

"Kaito-kun..." Luka menggenggam tangan Kaito erat-erat.

"Kakakku mati gara-gara dia bermain musik," gumam Kaito, "Aku berulang kali menyalahkan diriku karena sempat bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang pemain musik profesional..."

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol bagi orang-orang, tapi aku berpikir kalau musiklah yang sudah membunuh kakakku, juga membunuh mimpiku sendiri..."

Luka sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Dia sangat sedih mendengar penuturan panjang yang diutarakan adik kecilnya itu. Dia lalu menangis di depan Kaito.

Miku yang menyaksikan hal itu merasa sangat terpukul mendengar semua ucapan Kaito. Berarti dia sudah mengatakan hal yang kasar pada Kaito, padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anak itu. Tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Kaito tidak siap menerima ucapan yang secara tidak langsung bernada kasar karena masa lalunya.

Miku mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari sudut matanya. Dia sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimanapun, trauma memang bukan hal yang mudah untuk disembuhkan. Karena itu, dia harus secepatnya minta maaf pada Kaito. Apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Gakupo terdiam sambil bersandar ke dinding. Dari balik ruang ganti tim _baseball_ yang bertempat di lantai satu, tepat di balik tembok tempat Luka dan Kaito berada, dia sudah mendengar semua yang diutarakan Kaito. Jujur, sebenarnya dia sedikit kecewa karena Kaito sama sekali tidak pernah bilang kalau ternyata dia pernah memiliki impian menjadi seorang pemain musik profesional. Padahal dia pikir, Kaito tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darinya dan Len.

Semua yang dia tahu hanya kematian kakaknya, seorang vocalis dari _Aka Band_ yang sudah lama tenggelam di SMA Vocaloid ini. Selama ini, dia juga hanya tahu kalau Kaito menyukai fotografi –yang sebenarnya tidak– dan kebiasaannya bermain musik saat sedang galau.

"Aku benar-benar seorang teman yang buruk," gumam Gakupo, "Aku bahkan belum mengetahui hal sepenting itu..."

Dan lagi... ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Luka itu... dulu adalah pacar kakaknya Kaito. Lalu, apa Luka sekarang jadi menyukai Kaito...?

* * *

Kaito berjalan ke gedung tempat ruang-ruang club berada. Luka sudah pergi setelah Kaito meminta untuk ditinggalkan sendiri. Perasaannya masih belum menentu. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Bermain musikkah? Tapi, hal itu tidak ingin kulakukan sekarang. Kenapa? Bukankah pikiranku sedang kacau? Pikiran-pikiran aneh berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Tapi tetap saja langkahnya mengarah ke ruang musik. Sebelum masuk, dia sempat mendengar suara jendela yang ditutup dari luar. Anak itu segera membuka pintu untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Memang jendela di setiap ruang club cukup untuk dilewati oleh sesuatu seukuran manusia.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada apa-apa, anak itu berjalan ke arah piano. Dia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu bermelodi lambat. Terdengar sangat menyentuh dan menyedihkan.

_Moshimo hitotsu dake, tatta hitotsu dake_

_Kanae rareru nara nani wo inoru kana?_

_Ima doko ni iru no? Ima dare to iru no?_

_Aoi sora miage sotto toikakeru_

_With you~ sugu soba ni ita koro nokimi wa inai_

_With you~ hanarete mo kawaranai to yakusoku shita no ni_

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru_

_Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara_

_Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta_

_Mai agare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni_

_Kitto sono mirai boku wa mou inai_

_Sore dake no koto ni yatto kidzuita yo_

_For me~meyotteta boku no se wo oshite kureta_

_For me~hohoemi ni kakushiteita kanashigaru hitomi_

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru_

_Soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaiteita_

_Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai_

_Semete kono inori dake wa kimi ni todoku you ni_

_Owarenai omoi sora ni hanashite_

_Tatoe hitori demo aruiteiku kara_

_Sakura ga hana ga mau ano hi no you ni_

_Mabushii omoide no hikari wo utsushite_

_Setsunai tameiki de iro azayaka ni_

_Mai agare kono omoi no subete todoketekure..._

* * *

Miku mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke ruang musik. Tapi dari tadi hatinya terus-terusan gundah karena sejak dia sampai di lantai tiga, gadis itu mendengar sebuah lagu sedih yang dilantunkan menggunakan piano. Judul lagu itu adalah _Sotsugyou, Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame Ni_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _Tackey _dan_ Tsubasa_.

Lagu yang sedang dimainkan terdengar begitu menyentuh. Miku langsung merinding setelah sampai di dekat pintu ruang musik. Didengar dari lagu yang sedang dimainkan, sudah jelas kalau itu bukan hantu, melainkan Kaito. Sekarang gadis itu tahu persis kalau Kaito memang sedang gundah gulana sehingga lagu yang dimainkannya pun adalah lagu ini.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu melongok ke kaca pintu untuk memastikan. Dan benar sekali, itu adalah Kaito. Miku segera mempersiapkan hatinya untuk berhadapan dengan anak itu. Dia harus minta maaf hari ini juga. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Kaito semakin terpuruk.

Gadis itu mengetuk pintu dengan pelan sebelum masuk ke ruang musik. Kaito masih sibuk menekan tuts-tuts piano tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Miku. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya, tapi Kaito tidak membalas karena anak itu masih bermain dengan lagunya.

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru_

_Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara_

_Sayonara wa mirai no tame ni aru kara_

_Mai agare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni_...

Tepat setelah lagu selesai, Miku mendatangi Kaito ke tempat duduknya di depan piano.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kaito, datar.

Miku memaklumi sikapnya yang dingin karena tahu kalau Kaito sedang marah padanya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja-"

"Kalau kau mau membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya," kata Kaito cepat, memotong perkataan Miku.

Miku hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya, jarang sekali Miku berekspresi manis di saat-saat menegangkan seperti sekarang, apalagi sekarang ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Kaito Shion.

Gadis itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap tenang. Dia harus berbicara baik-baik.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk minta maaf padamu..." kata Miku sambil menunduk.

Kaito menghela napas. Ditekan-tekannya tuts piano yang ada di hadapannya dengan sembarang. Miku tidak siap menatap anak itu sekarang. Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang dipakainya saat ini, tapi Miku benar-benar tidak berani melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya... kau tak perlu minta maaf," kata Kaito pelan, "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku."

Miku masih menunduk. Dia mendengungkan suaranya tanda kalau sekarang dia sedang bingung ingin berkata apa. Kembali didengarnya helaan napas Kaito.

"Kaito..." Miku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kaito sambil menatap wajah Miku.

"Baik, tapi kau juga harus memaafkanku, apa pun kesalahanku," pinta Miku. Kaito mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsu. Dan Miku tahu itu.

Dari tadi dia sedang berusaha untuk membicarakan suatu hal pada Kaito. Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya. Miku mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menghimpun kekuatan untuk bertanya.

"Kaito, aku ingin bertanya tentang satu hal padamu," kata Miku dengan raut wajah serius. Kaito menunggu sambil memainkan piano di depannya.

"Tanya saja," sahutnya.

"Tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur," kata Miku. Kaito mengangguk singkat.

"Ng... apa pendapatmu tentang ruang musik ini?" tanya Miku.

Kaito berhenti memainkan piano. Dia beralih menatap Miku yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja," ujar Miku. Kaito terdiam.

"Bagaimana?" Miku mencoba mendesaknya. Kaito menghela napas.

"Menyedihkan. Begitulah," jawabnya.

"Lalu Kaito," kata Miku, "Apa kau ingin membangkitkan lagi ruang musik ini...?"

"Heh... Kau bilang hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal, tapi pertanyaanmu itu terlalu banyak dan rumit," getas Kaito.

"Aku bilang kalau aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu, bukan satu pertanyaan," jelas Miku, "Satu hal itu bisa mencakup beberapa pertanyaan bukan? Lagi pula, aku baru bertanya dua kali."

Kaito menghela napas lagi. Memang benar sih.

"Baik, aku akan menjawabnya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, nanti ketika bertemu denganku, tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi masalah ini," katanya. Miku mengangguk setuju.

"Meskipun aku ingin ruang musik ini bangkit, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi," kata Kaito.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku yang terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Kau tahu 'kan akan sangat sulit menghidupkan kembali club musik ini jika semua orang sudah mencap ruang musik ini berhantu," jelas Kaito.

"Kau selalu mengelak. Coba cari alasan yang lain," suruh Miku. Seingatnya, anak berambut biru itu pernah mengatakan hal serupa saat mereka pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di ruang musik.

Kaito menghela napas. Gadis ini selalu saja bisa membaca 'sesuatu yang tak terbaca'dalam dirinya.

"Lalu alasan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya anak itu.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu berkata karena kau trauma terhadap musik."

"Trauma?" tanya Kaito dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku menguping pembicaraanmu dan Luka-senpai tadi," kata Miku dengan nada menyesal, "Itu tidak sengaja, tapi karena sudah mendengar, aku jadi terbawa arus."

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" tanya Kaito. Miku mengangguk.

"Itu artinya aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau pasti sudah tahu alasannya," kata anak berambut biru itu meskipun sebenarnya alasan Kaito tidak ingin terlibat dengan club musik bukan karena trauma terhadap musik, tapi ini memang sudah jalan takdir yang ditentukan Kami-sama.

Miku menggigit bibirnya. Jujur, saat ini dia merasa sangat ingin mengeluarkan Kaito dari segala kesedihannya dan membuatnya tertawa riang. Hanya saja, dia belum mempunyai waktu yang pas untuk itu semua.

"Kaito..." panggil Miku. Kaito terdiam sambil menatap Miku, menunggu gadis itu bicara.

"Karena kita berteman, aku ingin menjadi warna yang menghiasi kanvasmu," ujar Miku, "Atau menjadi gambar yang menghiasi kameramu."

Kaito menatap Miku dengan heran. Kata-kata itu begitu berat. Sampai-sampai Kaito bingung mau berkata apa. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap wajah gadis manis di depannya. Baik ekspresi maupun perkataannya terasa begitu tulus.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya kanvas untukmu, warna," balas Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku menghiasi hidupmu," kata Miku.

Kaito menatap gadis berkuncir itu dengan senyum. Perkataannya begitu tulus. Bahkan saat dia berusaha menghindarinya, gadis itu masih bisa mencari celah. Mungkin, gadis itu memang sudah berhasil mewarnai hidupnya.

"Kau menang. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja yang kau mau," kata Kaito, pasrah. Miku tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan lain untukmu. Kau pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang pianis profesional. Benar begitu?" tanya Miku.

"Benar, dan kau tahu alasannya. Jadi jangan tanyakan mengapa."

"Kalau begitu, pertanyaan selanjutnya," kata Miku, "Jauh dalam lubuk hatimu, apa kau pikir kakakmu tidak akan merasa senang melihatmu bisa bermain musik di tempat ini?"

"Aku selalu bermain musik di sini," balas Kaito sambil menunduk. Miku merangkul kedua pundak Kaito dengan kuat.

"Coba pikirkan baik-baik apa yang baru saja kukatakan, dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengelak. Aku yakin kau tahu kalau bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku."

Kaito terdiam lagi.

"Maksudmu... kakakku akan merasa senang jika aku bermain musik di ruangan ini jika club ini diakui sekolah... begitu 'kan?"

Miku mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kaito.

"Tapi bagiku, begini saja sudah cukup..." gumam anak itu. Miku menghela napas berat.

"Kakakmu pernah menyadarkan Luka-senpai tentang mimpinya. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kalian pernah membicarakan hal ini?" tanya Miku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kali ini Kaito menatap mata hijau Miku dalam-dalam. Di sana tersimpan banyak serpihan cinta dan kasih sayang yang siap untuk dikeluarkan bagi orang yang membutuhkan.

Kaito masih terdiam sambil menatap mata _emerald_ Miku.

_Apa kalian pernah membicarakan hal ini?_

Pertanyaan itu terulang lagi di kepalanya. Dengan ini, gadis pemilik mata _emerald_ itu sukses membawanya untuk menerawang ke masa lalu.

**Flashback:**

Akaito dan Kaito pendek sedang berada di sebuah toko yang menjual alat-alat musik. Di depan toko itu tertulis '_Color Your Life with Music_' yang artinya sangat disukai Kaito.

"Hey Kaito! Kau suka gitar ini tidak?" tanya Akaito ke belakang punggungnya saat dia dan adiknya sedang berada di bagian khusus gitar.

Akaito celingukan mencari-cari Kaito yang ternyata sudah tidak mengekor di belakangnya. Anak laki-laki itu lalu melihat Kaito di bagian khusus alat musik piano. Dia lalu menghampiri adiknya yang sedang menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan sembarang.

"Kau suka piano?" tanya Akaito, "Seleramu seperti anak perempuan saja!"

"Enak saja! Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja kok!" bantah Kaito sambil berlalu dari tempat itu, lalu pergi ke tempat lain.

Akaito hanya tertawa jahil melihat kelakuan Kaito. Dia lalu melihat harga piano yang tadi dimainkan Kaito.

"USO!" mata anak itu langsung melebar saat melihatnya.

Meskipun hanya–terlihat seperti–piano biasa, tapi harganya mencapai '10 kin'–dalam hitungan di negara _Voca_, tempat kota Crypton berada–atau 10 juta dalam hitungan biasa.

Tentu saja harga 10 kin sangat tidak sesuai dengan kantung anak sekolah model dirinya. Bahkan, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah karena orang tua mereka sedang pergi tugas ke luar kota.

Sebenarnya, tujuan Akaito datang ke toko alat musik itu adalah untuk membelikan adiknya sebuah alat musik karena anak pendek itu memang suka sekali dengan musik, dan ternyata yang disukai Kaito dari sekian banyak alat musik adalah piano. Sialnya, piano yang disukai oleh anak itu harganya sangat mahal.

Kalau menggunakan uang tabungan yang setiap bulan dikirim orang tuanya, tentu saja dia bisa membelikan adiknya sesuatu. Tapi anak berambut merah itu tidak pernah menyentuh uang pemberian orang tua mereka sejak orang-orang yang dia panggil "Otou-san" dan "Okaa-san" itu pergi menelantarkan mereka–meninggalkan rumah.

Alhasil, mereka yang sebenarnya kaya raya itu terpaksa hidup miskin. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Akaito pusing sendiri.

"Kakak! Lihat!"

Seruan Kaito langsung membuyarkan pikirannya. Akaito langsung berjalan menghampiri Kaito yang sedang berada di bagian khusus biola dekat jendela.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya toko itu baru dibuka. Lihatlah, ramai sekali," kata Kaito, sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan besar di samping bangunan yang sedang dipijaknya. Mereka yang sedang berada di lantai tiga bisa langsung melihat keadaan di bawah toko yang sangat ramai.

Akaito melihat gedung itu. Benar sekali. Bangunan baru yang di depannya bertuliskan '_Click!_' itu langsung menggugah selera ingin tahu-nya. Mereka memang belum pernah berkunjung ke tempat-tempat elit seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi mereka baru tahu kalau ternyata di kota Crypton ada sebuah bangunan yang baru dibuka.

"Ayo pergi ke sana!" ajak Akaito sambil menyeret Kaito keluar dari toko alat musik itu.

Kaito melihat-lihat kamera yang sedang dipajang tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, menandakan kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan barang-barang seperti itu. Masih lebih baik tinggal di toko yang tadi, batin Kaito dengan kesal.

Mata birunya beralih melihat sang kakak yang sepertinya sedang asyik bertanya-tanya seputar kamera pada salah satu _'huto_'–sebutan untuk seorang penjaga toko/pelayan di kota Crypton–yang sedang berjaga.

Kaito segera menghampirinya, lalu menarik-narik kemeja merah yang sedang dikenakannya, mengajak untuk pulang. Tapi anak berambut merah itu tidak mengindahkan keinginan Kaito untuk pulang, dia malah mengacung-acungkan sebuah kamera berwarna cokelat gelap berukuran standar yang–bagi Kaito–tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali.

"Kaito! Lihat ini! Kakkoi!" serunya dengan girang.

Kaito mencoba melihat harga kamera itu.

"Uso!" serunya, kaget. Dia lalu menatap kakaknya yang sedang nyengir.

"Kau bawa uang berapa, Kaito?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang tak tahu malu.

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak salah lagi kalau orang itu ingin meminjam uangnya. Memang, kemarin mereka berdua baru saja mendapatkan sebuah _Jackpot_ dengan memenangkan kontes '_Twins Cooperation_' yang diadakan di taman kota beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kebetulan mereka meraih juara pertama, dan memenangkan hadiah uang tunai sebesar 14 kin. Kemudian, uang itu dibagi dua sehingga masing-masing mendapat jatah tujuh kin.

Parahnya, sekarang sang kakak sedang berencana untuk membeli sebuah kamera dengan harga yang diluar jatahnya. Kamera itu berharga 12 kin. Dan itu sangat gila. Harganya bahkan melebihi harga piano yang tadi.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Kaito langsung merebut kamera itu dari tangan kakaknya, lalu memberikannya pada huto yang tadi mengobrol dengan kakaknya.

"Eh, Kaito! Jangan begitu! Ayolah pinjami aku uang, kau 'kan orang kaya sekarang!" kata Akaito dengan wajah memelas.

Kaito geleng-geleng kepala. Rasanya posisi mereka sekarang sedang terbalik. Harusnya, Kaito yang menjadi kakak dari kakaknya yang bersifat kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Kakak! Jangan menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal-hal aneh yang tidak berguna!" tegas Kaito, seakan menceramahi kakaknya.

"Hal yang tidak berguna?" Akaito mengulang beberapa kata-kata Kaito dengan dahi berkerut. Kaito mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Kalau bukan hal yang tak berguna, apa lagi?

"Menjadi seorang fotografer terkenal itu adalah cita-citaku! Jadi aku membutuhkan sebuah kamera untuk mewujudkannya!" kata Akaito dengan menggebu-gebu, "Dan Kaito! Kau adalah satu-satunya harapan yang bisa membantuku untuk membawaku semakin dekat dengan mimpiku! Dakara..."

Kaito hanya menatap kakaknya itu dengan risi. Lebih tepatnya, dia merasa tidak tenang dengan keadan kakaknya yang sudah menggebu-gebu seperti sekarang ini.

"Dakara Kaito!" seru Akaito, "...pinjami aku uang."

"Hah?" Kaito hanya bisa ber-hah ria dengan wajah masam, sementara Akaito menggenggam kedua tangannya sambil berlutut di hadapan anak pendek berambut biru itu.

"Kakak 'kan sudah punya satu kamera, untuk apa membeli yang baru?"

"Jika kau ingin menjadi profesional, pertama-tama kau harus memiliki barang yang bagus untuk berkarya 'kan!"

"Dengar ya, aku tahu kalau itu adalah cita-cita Kakak, tapi aku khawatir kalau Kakak akan menggunakannya untuk hal yang tidak berguna!" tukas Kaito.

Akaito sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tanda kalau dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh adiknya.

"Misalnya saja..." Kaito berpikir sebentar, "Misalnya saja Kakak mengambil gambar yang aneh-aneh."

"Hah?" kali bagian Akaito yang ber-hah ria, semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan. Kaito jadi kesal padanya. Dasar tulalit! Batinnya.

"Foto apa yang selalu kau simpan tiap malam di bawah bantalmu?!" seru Kaito dengan kesal.

Wajah Akaito langsung memerah dibuatnya. Dia melihat-lihat kamarku?! Seru batinnya tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Akaito ikut-ikutan bersuara nyaring. Tentu saja orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang langsung melirik mereka berdua. Si huto yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua langsung berniat menenangkan kakak-beradik itu.

"Apa yang kulihat? Aku melihat–"

Akaito buru-buru menyumpal mulut Kaito dengan sapu tangan merah yang dia simpan di saku celananya.

"Ah, maaf... adikku ini sedikit bodoh, jadi–aduh!" Akaito langsung memegangi kakinya yang tadi ditendang Kaito.

Si huto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat adegan konyol itu.

"Hey anak muda, siapa namamu?" tanya huto yang sebenarnya sudah berumur sekitar 30 tahunan itu.

"Aku Akaito Shion, dan ini..." Akaito menangkap leher Kaito, "Adikku yang pelit, Kaito Shion."

Kaito langsung memukul perut kakaknya dengan kesal, sedangkan Akaito hanya tertawa-tawa renyah. Huto itu tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Anak-anak ini menarik sekali, pikirnya.

"Akaito Shion," Huto itu mengusap-usap dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Namaku adalah Tonio. Salam kenal untuk kalian berdua."

Akaito dan Kaito langsung membalas dengan sopan.

"Dee... Akaito-kun, apa kau ingin kamera ini menjadi milikmu?" tanya Tonio.

Akaito langsung mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan Kaito merasa heran dengan tindakan si huto bernama Tonio itu.

"Kau bilang tadi kalau kau punya mimpi untuk menjadi seorang fotografer terkenal 'kan?" tanya Tonio. Akaito mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Baiklah, jadi kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan jembatan penghubung ke mimpimu?" tanya Tonio dengan nada tinggi yang dengan sukses memancing 'keantusiasan' menggebu-gebu milik Akaito.

Kaito hanya menepuk jidatnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Rupanya mereka berdua sama saja, pikirnya.

"Baiklah Akaito-kun! Mari kita membuat suatu kesepakatan!" seru Tonio.

"Baiklah! Kesepakatan apakah itu, Tonio-san?!" balas Akaito.

Kaito mulai merasa gelisah ketika melihat beberapa orang berbisik-bisik membicarakan dua orang aneh di depannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Tonio-san!" tahan Kaito, "Apa yang membuatmu bisa membuat suatu 'kesepakatan yang tidak jelas' itu? Memangnya kau mengenali pemilik toko ini?"

"Sangat mengenal!" tukas Tonio.

"Hah! Akui saja kau kalah bertengkar denganku, dasar pelit!" seru Akaito. Kaito langsung melotot. Tonio tertawa lagi melihat kekonyolan _Shion-kyoudai_ itu.

"Hey, tenang kalian berdua. Karena aku sangat mengenal pemilik toko ini, jadi aku bisa saja membuatnya memberikan diskon yang besar untuk kalian," kata Tonio.

"Benarkah?" tanya Akaito.

"Benar, tapi tentunya dengan satu syarat!" tegas Tonio.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus berhasil mengalahkanku dalam sebuah pertandingan!"

"Wah! Apa ini semacam pertandingan fotografi?" tanya Akaito.

"Pertandingan fotografi? Kedengarannya aneh sekali," kata Kaito.

"Ck! Bilang saja kau iri padaku karena kau tidak bisa membeli alat musik berselera perempuanmu itu–piano–, sedangkan aku kemungkinan bisa! Hehehe!" cengir Akaito dengan bangga. Kaito hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang!" seru Tonio.

"Eh? Sekarang?" tanya Akaito, "Tapi aku tidak bawa kamera!"

"Kau boleh memakai kamera itu!"

"Benarkah?! Yosha!"

Lalu, pertandingan pun dimulai.

"Kakak, kenapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan kamera itu?" tanya Kaito, saat perjalanan pulang. Akaito hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

"Hah..." Kaito geleng-geleng kepala, "Karena kau sudah membuatku susah tadi, sekarang traktir aku es krim!"

Akaito langsung manyun. Yah, tidak salah lagi. Setelah pulang dari suatu tempat dengannya, sang adik berambut biru itu memang selalu minta untuk dibelikan es krim. Makanan itu adalah kesukaannya.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi ke tempat es krim!" kata Akaito sambil menarik tangan Kaito agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Dee, Kakak, biar kuulangi lagi. Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan kamera itu?" tanya Kaito yang sedang duduk di depan Akaito sambil menyantap sebuah es krim vanila bercampur _blueberry_ kesukaannya.

Akaito mendesah panjang. Desahan kecewa tentunya. Tadi dia baru saja dikalahkan oleh Tonio sang huto. Ternyata Tonio pernah memenangkan suatu kontes fotografi dan keluar sebagai juara satu. Tentu saja Akaito kalah telak. Karena tidak ada uang, ditambah Kaito pelit sekali, jadi terpaksa dia tidak membelinya.

"Kakak!" panggil Kaito yang mulai kesal karena daritadi pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

"Eto... Kenapa ya...?" Akaito bertanya entah pada siapa sambil menatap langit-langit, "Mungkin karena aku tahu kalau kamera itu akan menjadi langkah awalku untuk menggapai mimpi."

"Langkah awal?" tanya Kaito–lagi–sambil menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya tentu saja," kata Akaito, "Setiap mimpi harus mempunyai _garis start_, tapi tidak boleh mempunyai _garis finish_."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita pasti tahu kalau kehidupan ini bagaikan roda. Kadang di atas, kadang di bawah. Jika kita mempunyai _garis finish_, maka kita akan merasa puas sampai pada titik tertentu sambil menunggu giliran untuk berada di bawah roda tanpa melakukan apa-apa lagi," jelas Akaito.

"Jadi itu artinya, kita hanya akan terdiam karena merasa puas dengan tercapainya mimpi kita sehingga kita tidak menyadari perputaran roda kehidupan. Karena diam saja, tahu-tahu kita sudah berada di bawah. Begitu maksud Kakak?" tanya Kaito, berusaha mengambil kesimpulan dari perkataan rumit kakaknya.

"Benar sekali! Kau pintar sekali, Kaito pelit!" kata Akaito sambil mengucek rambut biru adiknya. Yang dipuji bukannya senang, malah dia jadi kesal pada Akaito karena anak itu memuji sekaligus menghinanya.

"Lalu, kalau kita ingin menggapai mimpi, pertama-tama kita harus memiliki keinginan yang kuat. Dari situlah kita akan menemukan _garis start_ kita sendiri," kata Akaito, "Kau juga harus mempunyai mimpi Kaito!"

"Aku juga punya mimpi kok!"

"Pasti mimpimu menjadi seorang _Sissy_ yang bermain piano ya? Hahahahaha!" Akaito menertawakan Kaito yang wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Piano itu bukan hanya dimainkan oleh perempuan!" bantah Kaito dengan sengit.

"Iya, tapi identik dengan barang-barang perempuan!" kata Akaito, "Heh... tapi, baguslah kau sudah mengakui mimpimu."

"Mengakui mimpiku?" alis Kaito naik sebelah.

"Kalau kau membela piano, berarti kau sudah mengakui mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang pianis 'kan?" kata Akaito sambil tersenyum, "Aku benar 'kan?"

"Hah? Jadi Kakak memanggilku berselera perempuan untuk-"

"Aku ingin tahu apa mimpimu. Ternyata memang menjadi seorang pianis," senyum Akaito. Wajah Kaito langsung memerah. Ternyata dia sudah dijebak dari awal. Jadi tujuan sang kakak adalah untuk mengetahui mimpinya? Tapi untuk apa?

"Kakak, kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Kaito.

"Dasar bodoh, kita ini sama-sama penyuka seni! Kita harus bisa meraihnya bersama-sama!" tegas Akaito, mulai menggebu-gebu, "Tapi, bukan hanya kita, orang-orang di sekitar kita pun harus kita ajak untuk sama-sama meraih mimpi!"

Kaito tersenyum sambil memperhatikan kakaknya. Sepertinya sifat kedewasaan kakaknya itu mulai terlihat. Dia mulai kelihatan seperti seorang kakak. Kaito sangat bersyukur, meskipun orang tuanya tidak ada bersama mereka, tapi dia masih mempunyai seseorang yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Dan Kaito benci untuk mengatakan ini, tapi dia benar-benar menyayangi kakaknya. Yah, meskipun kadang-kadang, tingkahnya konyol dan sering mengesalkan. Tapi yang terpenting, kakaknya itu sudah memberikan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Dia benar-benar seorang penyemangat yang handal.

"Hey Kaito, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membelikanmu sebuah piano yang bagus! Kau juga harus bisa menggapai mimpimu sendiri!" seru Akaito sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara, "Lalu, mulailah menetapkan langkahmu, dan ayo kita berusaha meraih mimpi kita masing-masing..."

**End of Flashback**

"...tanpa berhenti di tengah jalan atau pun di _garis finish_, apa pun yang terjadi..." Kaito menggumam dengan tiba-tiba, "Apa pun yang terjadi..."

_Apa pun yang terjadi_...

"Kaito...?" tanya Miku dengan perasaan bingung karena dari tadi Kaito terlihat sangat sibuk melamun dengan mata yang terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Miku..." Kaito lalu menangkap kedua bahu gadis berambut hijau di depannya, "Aku... kurasa aku menemukan sesuatu. Ternyata ini bukan masalah takdir..."

"Apa? Takdir?" tanya Mikum semakin bingung.

Belum sempat Miku mengatasi rasa bingungnya, sekarang dia dikejutkan oleh pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kaito.

DEG!

"Ka-Ka-Kaito! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Miku dengan panik.

"Arigatou! Miku!" kata Kaito tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Dipeluk seperti ini membuat jantung Miku seperti mau meledak! Ditambah lagi, kali ini Kaito yang memeluknya.

'Ya ampun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!' batin Miku. Gadis itu yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Ini pertama kalinya. Ya. Ini pertama kalinya Kaito memeluk dirinya. Pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat meskipun juga terasa begitu ketat *hahaha*.

"Kaito, aku... tidak bisa bernafas!" seru Miku.

Kaito segera menyadari tindakannya. Dia buru-buru menjauh dari gadis itu dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Ma-maaf..." kata Kaito. Miku segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok.. iya, tidak apa-apa," kata Miku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Dee... apa yang sudah kau temukan?"

"Ah, benar! Itu..." Kaito mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya "Aku... sudah menyadarinya..."

"Ya...?" Miku menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Kaito.

"Aku akan membangkitkan ruang musik ini!" tekad Kaito.

Mata Miku melebar sambil menatap Kaito.

"Kaito, kau serius?" tanya Miku dengan nada tidak percaya. Kaito mengangguk.

"Ya, aku serius! Aku akan membuat ruang musik ini bangkit kembali!" tekad Kaito.

"Tapi, apa yang membuatmu..."

"Aku menyadari kalau aku sudah mengingkari janji yang dulu aku buat dengan Kakak..." kata Kaito. Miku berjalan mendekati anak itu untuk mendengar ceritanya lebih jauh.

"Janji...?" tanya Miku. Kaito mengangguk.

"Aku dan Kakak berjanji akan berusaha meraih mimpi kami masing-masing tanpa berhenti, apa pun yang terjadi..." Kaito menurunkan nada suaranya, "Sebenarnya, alasanku berkata kalau club musik ini tidak mungkin bangkit adalah karena kupikir itu adalah keputusan Kami-sama yang sudah membuatku meninggalkan musik. Tapi, ternyata aku belum bisa meninggalkannya. Bodohnya aku... seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari dulu..."

"Kaito, jangan sesali itu. Kau masih punya banyak hal yang harus kau urus di masa depan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu dari masa lalu. Itu yang terpenting," hibur Miku sambil menepuk pundak Kaito, "Kakakmu pasti senang sekali melihatmu bangkit."

Kaito tersenyum sambil menatap Miku. Kapan-kapan, dia harus bercerita tentang kakaknya pada Miku.

Jujur, efek yang ditimbulkan oleh Miku dan kakaknya itu benar-benar sangat besar dalam kehidupan Kaito. Mereka sudah memberikan berbagai warna untuk menghiasi hidupnya. Bahkan sekarang pun, mereka sudah membuatnya berdiri untuk kembali berkarya. Berkarya menciptakan sebuah seni _original_ yang timbul dari keinginan sendiri. Dimulai dari bangkitnya ruang musik ini.

"Kau benar," kata Kaito, "Arigatou, Miku..."

Miku hanya tersenyum manis.

"Entah apa jadinya kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu..."

Miku menggeleng sambil tersenyum menatap mata biru Kaito. Kaito juga menatap mata hijau Miku dengan pandangan lembut. Mata itu adalah mata yang sudah memberikan segalanya. Bahkan rasanya, kesedihan dalam dirinya bisa terobati.

Saat ini, Kaito merasa sangat ingin memiliki gadis di hadapannya. Perasaan takut kalau Miku akan pergi tiba-tiba saja muncul. Tapi Kaito tidak akan membiarkan hal yang terjadi pada kakaknya terjadi juga pada Miku. Tidak. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Dia tidak boleh lagi kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan-lahan, mata mereka saling menarik satu sama lain. Entah gaya apa yang dimiliki oleh kedua mata mereka sehingga juga dapat membuat jarak diantara mereka menyempit. Kaito bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Miku, begitu juga gadis itu.

Hembusan nafas itu terasa memburu, dan itu membuat jantung Kaito berpacu lebih cepat. Tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan gerakannya untuk mendekati bibir mungil si pemilik mata _emerald_ itu.

PRAAANG!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola basket menghancurkan jendela yang ada di samping Miku dan Kaito, sedangkan mereka tidak sedang dalam persiapan untuk menghindar.

"AWAS!" seru Kaito sambil menarik Miku ke pelukannya.

DUGH!

Miku merasakan berat badan Kaito bertambah setelah mendengar suara hantaman keras barusan. Karena tidak kuat menahan tubuh tinggi Kaito, mereka berdua pun terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hey, Kaito! Hey! Kaito!" Miku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kaito, tapi anak itu tidak mau bangun.

Kaito pingsan karena bola basket yang tadi datang langsung mengarah ke kepalanya. Belum lagi saat terjatuh, ada serpihan kaca yang menggores pipinya, menciptakan sebuah luka goresan yang panjang.

Miku mulai menggigil saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari kepala Kaito.

"KAITO!"

* * *

Chapter Five's finished.

By Itachannio

Mind to review...? ^^v

Next Chapter

Misteri di Balik Cerita Hantu

* * *

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena telat sekali mengadpet ceritanya. Berhubung masih suasana lebaran, jadi masalah perpulang-kampungan juga menjadi penyebab utamanya *gak ada yang nanya :D*

Jadi, saya mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri ya kawan-kawan!

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! b^^d

* * *

Reviews reply:

**Park Hyesung - YWDK****: **Hehee... Yang main piano waktu Miku dan Kaito belum masuk ruang musik... masih jadi teka-teki. :D Suatu saat nanti, dirimu pasti akan mengetahuinya !*lebai mode* Yang mengintai? Betul sekali! Itu adalah Megurine si cantik. :D Tunggu apdet-an selanjutnya ya, mudah-mudahan gak bosen. :D :D

**Kagami Desu/Kagami Tamura: **Oooh, iya arigatou udah nyempetin buat review ya kawan! ;) Mudah-mudahan gak bosen-bosen yaa ngikutin ceritanya~.. ^^d

**Kagami Kagusa: **Siaaaap boss ^^7

**Guest:** Hehehe... iya, soalnya saya juga suka GakuxLuka kok, lalu, saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat Luka tidak merasa tersakiti. Hal selanjutnya adalah: pair GakuxLuka belum dimunculkan di chapter ini, karena itu tunggu ya kawan :D dan arigatou gozaimasu sudah menunggu apdetan siput saya! :D Hontou ni arigatou! :D :D


	6. Chapter 6: Misteri di Balik Cerita Hantu

**MENCINTAI ORANG YANG SAMA TAPI BERBEDA**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

Fanfic ini termasuk fanfic pertama saya, jadi **pasti terdapat banyak** kesalahan. Mohon bantuannya ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya, juga seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya.

Dari sini, saya akan menambahkan lagu-lagu dari luar Vocaloid, karena jika lagu-lagu ini berasal dari vocaloid, maka akan membingungkan bagi saya untuk menulis judul lagu dan juga penyanyinya.

Oh, dan tambah satu hal lagi! **Saya menambahkan beberapa kata yang tidak dalam bahasa Indonesia, maupun bahasa Jepang**. _Ceritanya_, kata-kata ini asli bahasa negara _Voca_ tempat para karakter berada.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter six; Misteri di Balik Cerita Hantu

Summary:

Aku bertemu dengan rambut indahmu di malam itu. Rambut itu begitu berkilau saat angin menerbangkannya. Rambut itu berwarna hijau gelap. Dia tergerai panjang menutupi punggungmu yang mungil.

Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, namun setelah hari itu aku tak pernah melihat sosokmu maupun rambut indahmu yang sempat membuatku terpesona.

* * *

"Kuso!" Gakupo memukul dinding di depan kamar rumah sakit–tempat Kaito dirawat–dengan perasaan kesal dan marah. Luka dan Len berusaha menenangkannya agar anak berambut ungu itu tidak mengganggu pasien lain yang sedang dirawat.

Mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Miku mengabari kejadian tadi pagi kepada mereka. Dan sekarang, si pengabar berita sedang menyendiri di taman rumah sakit sambil merenungkan kejadian yang menimpa Kaito tadi pagi.

Sekarang sudah sore. Cahaya matahari sudah mulai condong menyinari bagian-bagian tersembunyi di bawah kursi tempat Miku duduk. Gadis itu bermata sembab, berwajah kusut. Wajar. Dia sudah melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di depan matanya. Apalagi yang mengalaminya adalah orang yang sangat Miku kenali. Ya. Kaito yang mengalaminya. Dan karena itulah Miku merasa sangat bersalah. Bersalah? Kenapa? Itu benar. Karena gadis itu sempat melihat kalau bola basket yang tadi itu mengarah padanya, tapi Kaito melindungi dan menggantikan posisinya.

Sebenarnya, gadis itu sangat ingin berada di sisi Kaito sekarang. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Air mata pasti akan kembali membanjiri pipinya. Karena itulah dia memilih untuk duduk menyendiri di taman rumah sakit sampai mendengar sebuah berita bagus dari teman-temannya.

Miku menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi kayu yang sedang didudukinya. Pikirannya melayang pada ruang musik. Melayang pada penyebab keadaan Kaito saat ini.

Bola itu... adalah sebuah bola basket.

Lapang basket itu... letaknya sangat jauh dari ruang musik yang berada di lantai tiga. Mustahil bila yang melempar adalah anak-anak dari club basket.

Lalu... siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa yang telah melakukan ini pada Kaito?

* * *

"Sebenarnya siapa pelakunya?" geram Len.

Gakupo menghela napas berat. Dia menatap tinjunya yang seakan telah siap untuk dilayangkan.

"Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya!" gumam anak berambut ungu itu.

Sedangkan Luka masih terdiam menatap Kaito dari balik pintu kamar bertuliskan _Room 21: Kaito Shion_ itu. Sepertinya dia merasa sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang menimpa Kaito meskipun tidak sampai menangis seperti Miku.

"Tidak mungkin ini perbuatan hantu!" Len kembali bersuara.

Gakupo hanya mendengus dengan perasaan kesal. Anak itu sedikit melirik Luka yang dari tadi terlihat diam saja, tak berkomentar. Entah hanya perasaan atau bukan, tapi dia merasa kalau raut wajah gadis anggun itu menyiratkan sedikit rasa bersalah. Tak urung hatinya bertanya ada apa dengan Luka.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berbalik menatap dua orang anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya, lalu pergi tanpa melihat reaksi keduanya.

"Len, aku juga pergi! Kau tunggui Kaito di sini. Kalau ada kabar, beritahu Miku!" suruh Gakupo sebelum pergi mengejar Luka keluar rumah sakit.

* * *

Di sore hari begini, sekolah nampak sepi. Hanya sebagian siswa-siswi yang terlihat masih mondar-mandir di koridor sekolah, sepertinya mereka anggota OSIS yang memang disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan. Ditambah lagi, tadi pagi ada kejadian mengejutkan di ruang musik yang pastinya akan mengundang diliburkannya segala kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sore ini.

Luka menarik napas panjang sebelum melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ada seseorang yang harus dia temui. Sebelum mencapai gedung club sekolah, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda gelap yang dikuncir dua tengah berlari ke belakang gedung. Spontan Luka mengejar gadis itu.

"Tunggu!" seru Luka. Si gadis yang dipanggil menoleh, masih sambil berlari.

Tiba-tiba langkah cepatnya terhenti sambil memandang Luka. Memandangnya dengan muka masam dan pandangan kebencian. Luka pun menghentikan langkahnya, berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Sekarang, jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa meter. Tak ada siapa pun di sana selain mereka berdua.

"Ini bagus 'kan?" si gadis berkuncir itu tersenyum mengejek. Luka mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" tanya Luka dengan gusar.

Si gadis hanya menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari balik saku rok sekolahnya, membuat Luka hampir saja menggigil ketakutan. Tapi gadis itu mencoba untuk berdiri tegap di hadapan si gadis.

"Kalau kau membenciku, sebaiknya kau tumpahkan saja kebencianmu itu padaku! Jangan libatkan orang lain, Teto!" ucap Luka dengan suara bergetar.

Teto, si gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Luka hanya melengos. Dia memutar-mutar gunting yang daritadi berada di telapak tangannya.

"Orang-orang disekitarmu benar-benar memuakkan! Lebih memuakkan lagi, orang yang kau sebut sebagai 'orang lain' itu ternyata bukanlah orang lain!" balas Teto.

"Teto... kau bukan orang jahat! Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kami semua berniat-"

"Berisik!"dengus Teto.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis itu berlari ke arah Luka dengan gunting tajam yang terhunus ke arahnya.

* * *

Gakupo berlari-lari dari gerbang sekolah ke halaman depan taman yang sepertinya kosong tak berpenghuni. Semenjak dari rumah sakit, dia berhasil mengikuti Luka sampai gadis itu turun dari taxi, jauh sebelum dia melihat gerbang sekolah.

"Hah! Gadis itu cepat sekali menghilang!" rutuknya sambil mengatur napas. Dia melihat keadaan sekitar yang nampak sangat sepi. Sekarang, anak itu tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Mungkin semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Lalu, untuk apa Luka pergi ke sekolah? Pikir Gakupo.

"Yamete!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu terdengar dari arah gedung belakang ruang club. Segera saja anak itu berlari ke sumber suara untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Matanya terbelalak begitu meilhat apa yang ada di depannya. Dia melihat seorang gadis pendek berkuncir dua yang sedang menusuk Luka dengan sebuah gunting yang berlumuran darah. Setelah itu, baik si gadis maupun Luka ambruk ke tanah.

Demi melihat hal itu, Gakupo langsung berlari ke arah Luka, mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan gusar. Ekspresi khawatir dengan jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Suatu ekspresi yang jarang dia perlihatkan di hadapan gadis mana pun yang pernah berkencan dengannya.

"Luka-senpai! Senpai!" Gakupo terus memanggil nama gadis itu berulang-ulang, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau saat itu Luka masih bernafas.

"Bukan aku..." gumam gadis yang tadi menusuk Luka dengan sebuah gunting, "Bukan aku..."

Gadis itu–Teto–menjambaki rambutnya dengan putus asa sambil terus menggumamkan dua buah kata 'Bukan aku' itu berulang-ulang. Gakupo tak sempat lagi berpikir untuk membawa gadis itu ke pihak berwajib mana pun. Yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah Luka. Hanya Luka. Ya, keselamatannya lebih penting dari apa pun!

Dengan cepat, langkah panjangnya pergi menjauhi si gadis yang terlihat masih sangat syok dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

* * *

"Apa?! Ambulans?!" Len berteriak kaget di depan koridor rumah sakit, membuat para suster yang kebetulan sedang berlalu-lalang langsung menatapnya.

"Aku butuh ambulans ke SMA Vocaloid! Sekarang!" seru Len. Para suster langsung sibuk berlarian kesana-kemari untuk memenuhi suruhan Len yang sepertinya sangat kaget dengan berita yang baru diterimanya barusan.

Miku yang sedang berjalan di koridor langsung berlari menghampiri Len karena tadi dia mendengar suara Len yang terdengar sangat panik.

"Ada apa Len?!" tanya Miku, ikut-ikutan panik.

"Luka-senpai baru saja terluka," jawab Len. Mata Miku terbelalak. Luka-senpai?

"Kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah dari tadi Luka-senpai berada di sini bersama kalian?!" tanya Miku, bertubi-tubi. Len hanya menggeleng lemah.

Miku membisu. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian yang menimpa Kaito? Kalau tidak, lalu kenapa sampai Luka-senpai juga...?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Miku segera berlari meninggalkan Len yang langsung kebingungan sendiri.

"Miku!" panggilnya, tapi gadis itu tetap berlari keluar rumah sakit tanpa mendengar seruan Len. Tadi Miku sempat mendengar Len menyebut-nyebut nama sekolah, jadi pasti '_dia'_ ada di sana!

* * *

Miku turun dari taxi di depan gerbang sekolah. Tadi dia sempat berpapasan dengan ambulans yang sudah pasti membawa Luka ke rumah sakit. Benar, ternyata kejadian itu benar-benar berhubungan dengan ruang musik!

Gadis itu berlari naik ke lantai tiga. Sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, gadis itu membuka pintu ruang musik. Tapi dia tidak melihat siapa pun di sana. Keadaannya sama seperti saat terakhir dia meninggalkan ruang musik. Pecahan kaca yang masih berantakan, darah yang sudah mengering, semuanya masih membekas. Tak ada yang berubah. Lalu, di mana Luka terluka?

Miku mengitari seluruh sisi ruang musik, lalu matanya terkunci pada sesosok gadis yang terlihat sedang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya dari balik jendela. Gadis itu sedang berada di belakang gedung. Miku bisa melihat dengan jelas baju seragamnya yang kotor terkena... darah?

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja Miku berpikir kalau gadis itu ada kaitannya dengan kejadian ini. Miku segera berlari menuruni tangga, keluar dari gedung, lalu datang ke belakang gedung dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau. Antara takut dan kesal, antara marah dan gelisah. Semua bercampur jadi satu.

Mata Miku sempat melebar ketika melihat tak jauh dari gadis itu ada sebuah gunting yang berlumuran darah segar. Tangan dan seragamnya pun kotor terkena noda darah. Langkah Miku terhenti di saat jaraknya dengan si gadis hanya tinggal empat meter. Sayup-sayup, Miku bisa mendengar desisan memilukan yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis,

"Bukan aku... bukan aku..."

Miku menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menyimpan telapak tangannya di dada. Mencoba mencari kekuatan untuk melangkah mendekati si gadis. Lalu, dengan tangan gemetar Miku memberanikan diri menyentuh pundaknya.

"Tidak! Bukan aku! Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" tiba-tiba saja si gadis berteriak sambil menepis tangan Miku dengan kasar. Miku langsung terkaget-kaget. Gadis itu beringsut mendekati dinding, lalu merapatkan badannya di dinding itu seperti sedang ketakutan.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Miku bertanya-tanya.

"Hey... kau..."

"Bukan aku! Bukan aku! Bukan aku yang melakukannya! Kau harus percaya! Itu bukan aku!" teriak si gadis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu maksudku," Miku mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, "Kau siapa..?"

Si gadis tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu sibuk menekuk kepalanya ke lutut. Badannya menggigil dan dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Karena tidak terlihat berbahaya, Miku melangkah mendekati gadis itu pelan-pelan.

"Hey, aku bukan orang jahat," kata Miku, berusaha berkata selembut mungkin, "Namamu siapa...?"

Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Miku yang sedang tersenyum, masih dengan badan yang menggigil.

"Aku..." si gadis memeluk lututnya lebih erat, "Aku Kasane Teto... bukan aku yang melakukannya..."

"Ya, aku tahu..." dusta Miku. Melihat dari pakaiannya yang seperti ini, Miku tahu kalau gadis itu sedang membicarakan dirinya dengan si gunting yang berlumuran darah tadi. Apa mungkin gadis ini yang menyerang Luka-senpai? Batin Miku.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Miku bisa bernapas lega karena Teto sudah mulai tenang dari ketakutannya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Kalau membiarkan Teto tetap berkaian seperti itu, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Dibawa ke UKS untuk membersihkan diri pun, pasti pintunya sudah dikunci.

"Ano... Teto-san, boleh kupanggil begitu?" tanya Miku, hati-hati. Teto tidak menjawab.

"Apa rumahmu ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Miku lagi. Gadis itu hanya memeluk lututnya tanpa bersuara.

"Etto..." Miku kebingungan. Pandangannya mengarah ke sekeliling. Gunting itu harus disembunyikan terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, pikir Miku.

Miku lalu berjalan mendekati gunting yang tergeletak di depannya. Sedikit bergidig, Miku mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan, lalu membungkus gunting itu dengan sapu tangannya.

"Bukan aku..." Teto kembali bersuara. Miku menghela napas. Untuk saat ini, dia memang tidak bisa menuduh sembarangan. Untuk sementara, Miku mengamankannya sebagai barang bukti.

"Ano saa, Teto-san..." Miku menatap Teto sambil berjongkok di hadapannya, "Ayo ke rumahku!"

"Eh?" Teto langsung kebingungan.

"Kebetulan aku punya jalan rahasia dari sekolah ke rumahku, ayo ikut!" ajak Miku sambil menarik lengan gadis itu. Teto hanya menurut tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu selanjutnya.

* * *

"Kaito!" seru Len, saat Kaito membuka matanya di rumah sakit. Dokter dan suster yang tadi mengawasinya sudah pergi keluar ruangan sesaat setelah Len masuk.

"Len...?" gumam Kaito dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Apa ini? Rasanya pusing sekali...

"Kau di rumah sakit sekarang," jelas Len tanpa diminta. Kaito mengangguk paham.

Ah... benar sekali, dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Baunya, suasananya, segalanya bernuansa rumah sakit. Dia ingat saat bola basket mengenai kepalanya. Lalu, Miku?!

"Di mana Miku?!" seru Kaito sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. Tentu saja kepalanya yang masih remang-remang kembali terasa sangat sakit.

"Kaito! Tenang!" Len menekan bahu Kaito agar anak itu tidak mengangkat badannya, "Miku dalam keadaan aman, satu-satunya orang yang harus dikhawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri, dasar bodoh!"

Kaito mengaduh kesakitan. Benar juga, kalau diingat-ingat, Miku waktu itu sedang berada di pelukannya. Syukurlah... batin Kaito, lega.

"Kata dokter, sungguh suatu keajaiban kau bisa cepat sadar setelah kepalamu terbentur dua kali sekaligus!" kata Len sambil mendesah lega. Kaito mengerutkan alisnya dengan, dua kali? Seingatnya, kepalanya hanya terbentur sekali saja karena bola basket.

"Lukamu yang berbekas itu ada di bagian depan karena kau juga membentur lantai. Bagian belakang memang yang paling berbahaya, tapi dokter bilang tidak terjadi kelainan padamu. Syukurlah..." Len menepuk-nepuk kaki Kaito yang hanya menanggapi dengan senyum. Matanya lalu mencari-cari sesuatu yang rasanya hilang.

"Di mana Gakupo?" tanya Kaito.

"Di sini, syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Kaito," Gakupo tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu, dan langsung berjalan ke arah Kaito dan Len.

"Kau telat," omel Kaito. Gakupo hanya tertawa. Sebenarnya tadi dia dimintai polisi untuk memberikan penjelasan soal kejadian yang menimpa Luka.

"Mana Miku?" tanyanya. Kaito menatap Len, tanda kalau dia juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Gakupo.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi gadis itu tiba-tiba saja pergi tak tahu kemana tadi," kata Len sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Miku pergi?" tanya Gakupo. Jangan-jangan...

"Gawat!" gumam Gakupo sambil menepuk jidatnya. Kaito dan Len saling pandang dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kaito, sepertinya gadismu itu berencana untuk mencari orang yang sudah melakukan ini padamu," kata Gakupo, "Mungkin karena dia mendengar kalau Luka-senpai baru saja diserang."

"Luka-senpai diserang?" tanya Kaito tak percaya, "Tapi kenapa? Lalu, berbahaya jika melakukannya sendirian!"

"Tch, tak ada pilihan lain!" gumam Gakupo, "Aku tahu wajah si pelaku, sayangnya dia adalah seorang perempuan. Aku akan menyusul Miku!"

"Eh? Aku juga ikut!" Kaito berusaha bangkit, tapi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya mencegah dirinya untuk beranjak dari ranjang rumah sakit.

"Bodoh, kau tunggu di sini saja! Len, kau jaga dia!" pesan Gakupo sebelum pergi.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Miku mencoba tersenyum saat Teto memakan sesendok bubur yang tadi sudah dia buat dengan susah payah.

"Ano... kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Teto, tiba-tiba. Miku bingung menjawab.

"Aku... sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah," kata Teto dengan nada peringatan. Miku terdiam.

Gadis ini... memiliki kepribadian ganda yang benar-benar ganda, begitu pikir Miku. Jadi, saat ini anak itu sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Dan lagi, wajahnya yang bersih nampak sangat imut dan tak berdosa. Mustahil bila gadis ini yang mencoba menyerang Luka.

Tapi... dia memiliki sisi yang lain. Bisa jadi saat dirinya 'berubah sisi', dia akan menyerang. Tapi, apa alasannya?

Miku duduk di hadapan gadis itu sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Jika diperhatikan, gadis itu benar-benar manis dengan rambutnya yang ikal. Antara percaya dan tidak, Miku berasumsi kalau dia adalah penyebab kesialan yang terjadi di ruang musik selama ini. Tapi, apa hubungan ruang musik dengan gadis ini?

"Ano, Teto-san..." panggil Miku. Teto menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku... ingin bertanya," kata Miku, berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul mengingat gadis di depannya ini mulai bertingkah seperti orang lain. Mungkin saja 'sisinya yang lain' akan bangkit.

"Silahkan," balas Teto. Miku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan ruang musik?" tanya Miku kemudian.

Teto terdiam sambil memainkan sendoknya di atas mangkuk bubur buatan Miku. Gadis berambut hijau itu menunggu dengan was-was. Dia berjaga-jaga melonggarkan kursi dengan meja, takut seandainya gadis itu lepas kendali di sini.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?" tanyanya, masih dengan ekspresi datar. Miku segera mengangguk.

"Jawabannya sederhana," kata Teto, "Aku adalah mantan anggota club musik."

Mantan anggota? Jadi, dulu dia pernah ikut sebagai anggota club musik?

"Ano... apakah kau salah satu anggota _Aka Band_?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Sayangnya bukan, aku hanya seorang anggota club musik," jawab Teto, "Aku tidak masuk ke dalam _band_ bodoh itu."

Mendengar _Aka Band_ sedikit dilecehkan, Miku menggebrak Meja dengan kesal. Emosi itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Kau tidak bisa menyebutnya seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa?" Teto balik bertanya. Miku langsung menyadari tindakannya.

"Maaf..." gumam Miku.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau mengenal baik para anggota band itu," tandas Teto. Miku menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan lurus.

"Kau... sisi lain dari gadis ini kan?" tanya Miku. Teto hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil bersandar ke kursi dengan santai.

"Apa itu masalah buatmu?" tanyanya cuek. Miku menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan kemelut hatinya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu saat kau masih menjadi anggota club?" Miku mencoba mengajaknya berbincang lebih dalam.

"Apa untungnya buatku?" tanya Teto.

"Kau mungkin bisa ikut kedalam sebuah band baru nanti," balas Miku.

Spontan Teto menatap Miku dengan tajam. Miku mengepal tangannya yang dari tadi sudah berkeringat dingin. Jika reaksinya seperti itu, berarti tebakan Miku benar kalau gadis itu sebenarnya masih ingin bermain musik. Prasangka itu keluar saat gadis itu bilang kalau dia 'hanya' anggota club musik dan bukan anggota '_band_' saat itu.

"Apa maumu?" sinis Teto.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar alasanmu berbuat begitu pada Kaito..." Miku berbicara dengan sangat hati-hati, "Dan mungkin... Luka-senpai."

Teto tertawa sinis.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu sekarang," ancam gadis itu. Miku sempat bergidig, tapi dia harus kuat.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" tantang Miku meski saat ini jantungnya sedang kewalahan memompa darah.

"Kau menarik," jawab Teto sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya sebelum aku membunuhmu?"

Kata-katanya barusan menandakan kalau Miku sedang berada dalam bahaya. Mata hijaunya sempat mengitari sekeliling, takut kalau-kalau gadis itu mengambil suatu benda tajam untuk menyerangnya. Syukurlah tak ada benda tajam yang bisa dia gunakan.

Setelah Miku menarik napas, gadis itu mengangguk mantap yang langsung mengundang tawa renyah dari sisi lain Teto. Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya, antara bingung dan heran.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh orang polos yang bodoh dan tanpa dosa sepertimu, buat apa kau mengkhawatirkan sekitarmu?" kata Teto dengan nada mengejek.

"Tapi... kau hampir saja membunuh Kaito tadi pagi," serobot Miku tanpa memikirkan dampak negatif yang akan menimpanya seandainya dia mengatakan kata-kata itu. Tawa Teto langsung hilang.

"Orang itu adalah orang sial yang memang seharusnya mati," perkataan itu diucapkan dengan tekanan yang sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat Miku menciut.

"Me-memangnya, kenapa dengan Kaito...?"

"Setelah aku tahu kalau dia adalah adik dari orang sial itu, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Kau paham maksudku?"

Miku terdiam. Jangan-jangan ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Akaito?

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi...?" tanya Miku.

"Waktu itu..."

**Flashback:**

Tar! Tar! Tar!

Saat Teto membuka pintu ruang musik, Akaito menyambutnya dengan meletuskan sebuah balon yang di dalamnya berisi potongan-potongan kertas. Sudah pasti kertas-kertas itu menempel pada rambut dan wajah Teto yang masih bengong di depan pintu.

"Waah... peri kecil kita sudah datang!" seru seorang gadis tinggi berambut blonde yang bernama Lily. Dua orang lainnya di samping Lily-yang bernama Haku dan Meito-langsung tersenyum ke arah Teto. Teto kemudian mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Naah... karena kau sudah datang, jadi-"

Krieeek...

Suara pintu terbuka lagi. Kali ini yang masuk adalah seorang gadis cantik yang anggun berwajah seperti seorang puteri raja. Meito dan Akaito langsung bengong di tempat. Itu adalah Luka! Si manajer club musik.

"Yeah! Luka-chan! Ayo masuk! Kau hampir saja telat!" seru Meito sambil berhambur ke arah Luka, "Kita baru saja mau memulai pesta keberhasilan kita! Iya 'kan, Akaito?"

Meito dengan jahil melirik Akaito yang sudah terlihat seperti seekor hiu kelaparan mencari mangsa. Luka hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ketika melihat siapa saja yang ada di ruang musik, matanya terkunci pada Teto yang merupakan anggota baru _Aka Band_. Ya. Anggota _Aka Band_ ini sebenarnya berjumlah empat orang sebelum Teto bergabung, dan mereka sudah pernah tampil di acara pentas seni sekolah. Dan jika Luka yang seorang manajer club musik juga dihitung, maka jumlahnya menjadi lima orang.

Setelah acara pentas seni sekolah, Teto langsung menyatakan diri bergabung dengan _Aka Band_ dan menjadi seorang pemain _bass_. Jadi, anggota _Aka Band_ yang sekarang adalah Akaito sebagai vocalis, Meito sebagai _drummer_, Lily sebagai pemain gitar, Haku sebagai pemain piano, dan Teto sebagai pemain _bass_.

"Yo, Teto-chan!" Luka menyapa Teto dengan gaya yang sangat keren. Teto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo mulai acaranya!" seru Meito dengan semangat. Semua anggota pun bersenang-senang merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan gembira.

* * *

Setelah bergabung selama beberapa minggu dengan _Aka Band_, Teto jadi semakin akrab dengan Akaito dan kawan-kawan. Lewat beberapa latihan sore, akhirnya _band_ mereka berhasil diundang kesana-kemari untuk tampil. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah mereka telah diundang oleh sebuah acara televisi untuk tampil di taman kota dengan membawakan lagu mereka sendiri.

Suatu hari, mereka diminta untuk mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik oleh guru pembimbing club musik. Mereka diminta untuk tampil di panggung sekolah dan dinilai oleh seorang pemain musik handal yang sudah berpengalaman bernama Gumi. Beliau bisa memainkan lebih dari tiga alat musik dengan profesional. Mereka adalah piano, biola, gitar, drum, dan flute.

Saat tampil, mereka melakukan banyak kesalahan yang langsung dikomentari dengan pedas oleh Gumi-sensei. Dan yang paling banyak mendapat tekanan adalah Teto karena temponya dalam bermain _bass_ selalu tidak pas dengan permainan yang lainnya.

Setelah dimaki sedemikian rupa, Teto sempat putus asa dan pernah memutuskan untuk keluar dari _Aka Band_, tapi Akaito selalu membujuknya agar gadis itu tetap berlatih dan melangkah maju.

Sebenarnya, Teto sedikit enggan untuk menyetujuinya, mengingat mereka akan berhadapan sekali lagi dengan Gumi-sensei sebelum pentas yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, agar tidak membuat semua anggota kecewa, akhitnya Teto tetap berlatih bersama mereka.

* * *

"Nee Akaito, kurasa Teto masih perlu banyak latihan," kata Meiko sambil sibuk memukul-mukul sesuatu dengan _stick_ drum yang sedang dipegangnya. Akaito yang sedang memikirkan lirik lagu baru hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku.

Sekarang mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan di ruang musik karena dua hari lagi mereka akan menghadapi 'keganasan' dari Gumi-sensei yang kedua sekaligus yang terakhir semenjak kegagalan total mereka saat pertama kali tampil di depan beliau.

"Yo! A-Kaichou dan Meito!" sapa Lily dan Haku yang baru sampai di ruang musik. Akaito menutup bukunya, lalu menatap Lily, Haku, dan Meito dengan serius.

"Waktu latihan kita untuk menghadapi Gumi-sensei tidak banyak. Kuharap kalian sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Tentu saja aku juga," kata Akaito. Lily, Meito dan Haku mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi masalahnya..." Lily menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Akaito mengangguk paham. Ini soal Teto. Gadis itu masih terlihat murung sejak terakhir turun panggung saat berhadapan dengan Gumi-sensei.

"Kita harus menyemangatinya, jangan sampai semangatnya tambah runtuh," kata Akaito. Meito menghela napas.

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus," kata Meito sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "Dia sudah terlanjur putus asa."

"Iya, lagi pula menurutku dia masih belum berpengalaman," sahut Haku, "Harus masih banyak latihan."

"Apa _dia_ kita _stop_ dulu untuk sementara, Akaito?" usul Lily.

"Kalau kita latihan lebih keras, mungkin saja kita bisa," kukuh Akaito. Meito dan Lily geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan digempur seperti ini, nanti bisa-bisa penampilan kita yang sebenarnya malah lebih jelek. Kalau sudah begitu, apa artinya latihan keras kita selama ini?" tukas Haku.

"Haku benar, Akaito. Kita harus mengoptimalkan _band_ kita tanpa Teto," tambah Meiko.

"Lagi pula, meskipun latihan dengan keras, mungkin nanti dia hanya akan dibentak lagi oleh Gumi-sensei. Semangatnya pasti akan lebih runtuh, dan itu bisa berdampak buruk bagi kita," kali ini Lily yang berkomentar.

Akaito hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan teman-temannya. Tapi, tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan Teto. Sudah bagus gadis itu masih mau berlatih setelah pertemuan pertama dengan Gumi-sensei. Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

* * *

Teto berjalan ke ruang musik dengan langkah gontai. Begitu teringat _band_, dia langsung teringat Gumi-sensei. Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas beberapa makian yang sempat dilontarkan Gumi-sensei kepadanya. Soal dirinya yang sama sekali tidak mahir dalam memetik senar, soal temponya yang terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat, belum lagi Gumi-sensei bilang kalau penampilannya tidak sesuai dengan seorang pemain _bass_. Benar-benar tidak layak disebut guru.

Saat dia hendak membuka pintu, dia mendengar orang-orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Gadis itu terpaksa menunggu di luar karena takut mengganggu.

"Iya, lagi pula menurutku dia masih belum berpengalaman. Harus masih banyak latihan."

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Haku. Alisnya sedikit berkedut. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Batinnya ingin tahu. Dia kemudian merapatkan telinganya ke pintu, berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan suara.

"Apa _dia_ kita _stop_ dulu untuk sementara, Akaito?"

Kali ini suara Lily.

_Dia_? Siapa yang Lily maksud dengan dia? Siapa yang mau mereka berhentikan?

"Kalau kita latihan lebih keras, mungkin saja kita bisa."

Sekarang suara Akaito. Teto mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud mereka adalah dirinya?

"Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan digempur seperti ini, nanti bisa-bisa penampilan kita yang sebenarnya malah lebih jelek. Kalau sudah begitu, apa artinya latihan keras kita selama ini?"

Suara Haku kembali terdengar. Teto hanya terdiam sambil terus berusaha berpikir jernih tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, apa ini benar-benar tentangku...? batin Teto.

"Haku benar, Akaito. Kita harus mengoptimalkan _band_ kita tanpa Teto."

Meito ikut berkomentar. Jelas sekali dia menyebut-nyebut namanya. Tapi... kenapa...? Apa karena gadis itu begitu merepotkan dan menghambat?

"Lagi pula, meskipun latihan dengan keras, mungkin nanti dia hanya akan dibentak lagi oleh Gumi-sensei. Semangatnya pasti akan lebih runtuh, dan itu bisa berdampak buruk bagi kita."

Setelah suara terakhir dari Lily, tidak ada suara lain yang berarti mereka semua setuju untuk memberhentikan Teto sebagai pemain _bass_. Benarkah...?

Kedua kaki gadis itu langsung lemas ketika mendengarnya. Separah itukah permainannya sampai-sampai mereka tega melakukan itu? Lalu, apa itu berarti dia sama sekali tidak berguna sejak awal? Lalu kenapa mereka tidak bicara saja dari dulu?

Panas. Matanya panas mendengar perkataan mereka. Apalagi kali ini Akaito tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lain untuk membelanya. Sepertinya dia memang sendirian. Tak pantas untuk ikut menjadi anggota _Aka Band_. Langsung saja Teto berlari dari sana.

* * *

"Aduh! Sudah jam segini dia belum datang juga untuk latihan, kita jadi susah!" omel Meito sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak perbincangan mereka yang sudah menghasilkan dua kali latihan tanpa Teto tadi.

"Benar," kata Lily, "Kalau tidak ada dia, rasanya memang belum pas."

"Apa kubilang," dumel Akaito.

"Susul dia, Akaicho!" suruh Haku seenaknya. Lily dan Meito langsung menertawakan Akaito yang jadi cemberut.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan mengusulkan Teto untuk berhenti meskipun hanya sementara," Lily meleletkan lidahnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Akaito hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Teruskan latihannya ya kawan-kawan!" pesan Akaito sebelum pergi keluar ruang musik.

* * *

Akaito berlari ke kelas 1-E untuk melihat kalau Teto masih berada di kelas. Tapi, mengingat sekarang sudah sore, sepertinya anak itu sudah pergi.

Dan benar saja, saat Akaito sampai di kelas 1-E, dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Dia mencoba berfikir tempat apa yang biasanya disukai anak perempuan. Gadis itu tidak mungkin absen dari latihan tanpa memberitahu sebelumnya.

"Akaito-kun?" tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya. Akaito berbalik. Ternyata itu Luka.

"Ada apa, manajer?" tanya Akaito dengan nada menggoda. Luka langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau sedang mencari Teto? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya," kata Luka, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Akaito.

"Hah? Di mana dia?" tanya Akaito. Luka geleng-geleng kepala.

"Seharusnya kau lebih mengerti tentang keadaan anggotamu, dasar bodoh," ujar Luka, "Dia sedang berada di perpus. Awas, jangan melakukan hal macam-macam ya!"

"Apa? Kau cemburu ya?" Akaito kembali menggoda gadis itu yang langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah jitakan tak berperasaan.

Bletak!

"AH MANAJER! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?!" seru Akaito sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Luka hanya mendelik sebelum berlalu dari sana. Akaito masih bersungut-sungut saat dia melangkah ke arah perpus.

Benar saja, di perpus, dia melihat Teto sedang membaca sebuah buku. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan ke belakang Teto yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika membaca serentetan kalimat dalam buku itu yang sedang ditunjuk oleh Teto.

_Bagaimana cara menghadapi teman-teman yang sudah tidak mempercayai kita? Apakah kita harus menyerah? Atau bangkit dan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kita dapat bekerja lebih baik?_

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Akaito yang spontan membuat Teto terperanjat kaget.

"A-Akaito-san!" seru Teto sambil menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan cepat. Akaito menghela napas. Pasti dia mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi, pikir Akaito.

"Ayo latihan!" ajak Akaito. Teto terdiam sambil menunduk.

"A-aku.. ada yang harus kulakukan di rumah, jadi..."

"Apa urusanmu mendesak?"

"Y-ya.. sepertinya begitu,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau malah asyik-asyikan membaca buku di sini?" tanya Akaito yang bermaksud menyudutkan gadis berkuncir itu. Teto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Akaito menghela napas, lalu duduk di samping Teto.

"Mereka berkata begitu karena sebenarnya mereka merasa kesal dimarahi Gumi-sensei," kata Akaito, "Mereka juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Teto hanya menunduk. Gadis itu meragukan ucapan Akaito.

"Asal kau tahu ya, mereka yang menyuruhku ke sini untuk mengajakmu latihan," Akaito melanjutkan, "Kita memang tidak bisa jika tanpa Teto."

Wajah Teto langsung memerah mendengar kalimat itu. Belum lagi, Akaito mengatakannya dengan sangat keren. Teto tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jadi, kau ikut kan?" tanya Akaito sambil tersenyum lebar. Teto mengangguk pelan.

"Oke kalau begitu! Ayo!" Akaito langsung menarik lengan Teto dan keluar dari perpus untuk latihan bersama yang lain.

* * *

Akhirnya, hari yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Hari ini mereka akan kembali berhadapan dengan Gumi-sensei, si mulut pedas–begitu Akaito memanggilnya. Dan sepertinya ini adalah hal yang buruk bagi Teto. Semua mengkhawatirkannya, karena itu mereka berusaha menyemangati Teto.

Saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Gumi-sensei, semua anggota langsung tegang. Teto bahkan sampai gemetaran kalau Akaito tidak berdiri di sampingnya, membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai mana kemajuan kalian, kita akan melihatnya di sini."

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari Gumi-sensei sudah bernada meremehkan. Benar-benar pantas dijuluki si mulut pedas.

Di sisi panggung, Luka mengawasi gerak-gerik teman-temannya dengan pandangan was-was. Mereka pasti bisa! Doanya dalam hati.

Suara drum mulai terdengar, dan semua pun siap bermain.

* * *

"Aku ini..." Teto duduk di sofa dengan wajah ditekuk, "Rasanya aku ini terlalu berat untuk jadi sebuah beban ya...?"

Tidak ada yang berkomentar. Semuanya terkena semprotan maut Gumi-sensei. Dan bisa ditebak, itu semua karena permainan _bass_ Teto yang belum kunjung membaik–menurut Gumi-sensei. Luka hanya memandangi teman-temannya dengan sedih. Sepertinya di saat seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sebagai seorang manajer.

"Aku... mau keluar sebentar," Teto tiba-tiba saja berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar ruang club. Tidak ada yang mencegah. Bahkan Akaito pun diam saja. Luka mulai merasa gelisah.

"Nee, Akaito-kun..." Luka menepuk pundak anak laki-laki itu. Yang ditepuk hanya menghela napas tanpa menatap sang penepuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghentikannya?" tanya Luka.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba sendiri?" Akaito balik bertanya. Yang lain hanya diam tak berkomentar.

Mendengar perkataan Akaito yang sepertinya sudah putus asa, Luka menjitak kepala anak laki-laki berambut merah itu lebih keras dari biasanya.

"BODOH!" seru Akaito sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau yang bodoh! Dasar idiot!" balas Luka sambil berkacak pinggang di depannya, "Kau tahu, hanya kau yang bisa menenangkannya!"

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Sudah jangan diperpanjang! Pokoknya, sekarang kejar dia!" bentak Luka. Akaito melengos kesal.

"Wanita memang selalu seenaknya!" sungut anak itu sebelum menuruti kata-kata Luka.

Sepeninggal Akaito, Meito mencoba mengusik Luka.

"Hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Lily dan Haku saling pandang, mereka lalu menatap Luka dengan serempak.

"Apa?" tanya Luka.

"Kau suka Akaito 'kan?" tuduh Haku yang memang tepat sasaran. Wajah Luka langsung memerah. Sudah tidak bisa disangkal lagi kalau memang gadis itu menyukai Akaito.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Lily. Luka menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal pribadi di saat seperti ini 'kan? Ini juga demi keberhasilan kita semua," jawab Luka, "Kalau dia... pasti bisa menyatukan kita lagi."

Meito, Lily dan Haku langsung saling pandang. Memang benar sih, kalau Akaito mungkin saja bisa, mengingat dirinyalah yang paling antusias untuk menggerakkan band ini. Ditambah lagi, orang itu sedang berusaha keras untuk membentuk suatu club fotografi.

Mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini juga karena Akaito. Ditengah kesibukannya sebagai ketua band dan pencetus club fotografi, dia selalu ada jika dibutuhkan. Benar-benar seorang tipikal pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan.

"Yaaah... sepertinya kita memang bergantung pada orang itu ya...?" gumam Meito.

* * *

"Haduh, kemana perginya sih anak itu?" gumam Akaito yang sudah mencari Teto di semua ruang kelas, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu.

"Haaah... lebih baik istirahat dulu," gumamnya. Dia lalu pergi ke lantai paling atas–yang merupakan tempat favoritnya–, berencana untuk tidur.

Eh, tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok gadis berkepang dua itu di sana.

"Lho, Teto...?" tanya Akaito sambil berjalan mendekati di gadis. Ketika melihat Akaito mendekat, gadis itu langsung menunduk.

"Akaito-san... kau sedang mencariku?" tebak Teto.

"Yaaah... ternyata kau ada di sini," kata Akaito sambil duduk di sisi gadis itu, "Tak kusangka kau akan pergi ke tempat favoritku."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini tempat favoritmu. Go-gomenasai! Aku akan segera pergi!" kata Teto yang langsung berlari ke arah pintu kalau tidak segera dicegah oleh si rambut merah itu.

"Oy, oy! Tenang sedikit! Tidak ada yang mengusirmu kok!" kata Akaito, "Ayo duduk."

Wajah Teto sempat memerah saat Akaito menyuruhnya duduk di samping anak itu. Yah. Tak apalah. Hanya sekali.

Teto lalu duduk di samping Akaito yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu sedikit melirik makhluk merah di sampingnya. Badannya tinggi sekali, bulu matanya banyak, hidungnya mancung, pipinya tirus, bibirnya lebar... eh? Lho?! Teto langsung menunduk saat sadar kalau dirinya dari tadi terus-terusan memperhatikan Akaito.

"Hey Teto, kau masih ingat pertanyaan di buku yang kau baca waktu itu?" tanya Akaito, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Teto mencoba mengingat-ingat.

_Bagaimana cara menghadapi teman-teman yang sudah tidak mempercayai kita? Apakah kita harus menyerah? Atau bangkit dan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kita dapat bekerja lebih baik?_

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Akaito.

Teto terdiam. Lama. Akaito masih menunggu jawaban anak itu.

"Aku..." Teto menghela napas, "Harus berpikir dulu."

Akaito tertawa, lalu memandang langit.

"Yaah, kalau itu memang yang kau mau," katanya, "Tapi coba lihat langit itu."

Teto menuruti perkataan Akaito. Dia ikut menatap langit. Ah... langitnya indah. Biru cerah tanpa awan.

"Anggap saja sekarang kau adalah langit. Lalu, banyak awan hitam yang menyelimutimu," kata Akaito yang langsung mengundang pandangan heran dari gadis di sebelahnya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Teto berpikir sejenak.

"Etto... tentu saja menurunkan hujan," jawabnya, ragu-ragu. Akaito tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, sekarang anggap saja awan hitam itu adalah usaha kerasmu untuk membentuk butiran air hujan. Lalu, anggaplah air hujan itu sebagai hasil dari kerja kerasmu," lanjut Akaito, "Dan anggota _Aka Band_ adalah bumi yang sedang dilanda kekeringan."

Teto memiringkan kepalanya, tanda dia kurang memahami bahasa rumit yang disampaikan Akaito.

"Kau pikir, apa yang akan terjadi dengan bumi setelah kau menurunkan air hujan di atasnya?" tanya Akaito.

"Etto... dia akan tumbuh subur?" jawab Teto dengan intonasi pertanyaan.

"Tepat sekali!" seru Akaito.

"E-etto..." Teto garuk-garuk kepala, "Aku kurang mengerti, Akaito-san. Perkataanmu terlalu rumit."

Brugh!

Akaito bagai ditimpa batu besar. Gadis ini kalah cerdas dengan adiknya yang bisa langsung mengambil kesimpulan dari setiap perkataan rumit yang dikeluarkannya. Akaito garuk-garuk kepala, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang lebih mudah dipahami.

"Ng... singkatnya, kalau kau berusaha dengan maksimal, maka hasil kerja kerasmu akan diterima oleh orang lain, dan itu akan menjadikan semua orang bangkit bersama," jelas Akaito, "Ini seperti air hujan yang turun ke bumi yang tandus dan menjadikannya subur."

Teto langsung memukulkan tinjunya ke telapak tangan.

"Meskipun masih terkesan rumit, tapi aku mengerti. Arigatou, Akaito-san!"

Akaito menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa kau akan ikut berlatih?" tanya Akaito. Teto berpikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya aku akan istirahat dulu untuk hari ini. Boleh 'kan, Kaichou?" tanya Teto. Akaito mengangguk. Yah, dia memang masih butuh waktu untuk pulih.

"Ya sudah, besok kita latihan seperti biasa!" seru Akaito. Teto mengangguk.

"Tapi... etto.. ada yang mau kusampaikan padamu, Akaito-san..." kata Teto. Akaito mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ah, itu... besok akan kusampaikan," lanjut Teto, cepat.

"Baiklah, karena teman-teman yang lain sudah menungguku, aku pergi duluan ya! Pastikan kau datang besok!" pesan Akaito sebelum pergi dari atap diiringi senyum manis Teto.

Ternyata... dia tidak sendirian.

* * *

"Ittekimasu!" salam Teto dengan ceria sambil berlari kecil keluar dari rumah. Hari ini dia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi untuk berlatih sendirian di ruang club.

Haaah... rasanya lega sekali. Kemarin dia sudah membicarakan banyak hal dengan Akaito. Itu sudah pasti membuat gadis itu senang. Wajahnya masih berseri-seri hingga dia tiba di gerbang sekolah dan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dua orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Tepat dibalik gerbang sekolah yang memang masih bernuansa sangat pagi atau bisa dikatakan _dini hari_ bagi para siswa untuk memasuki sekolah, Teto melihat Akaito dan Luka sedang berdiri saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Aku menyukaimu!" seru Akaito dengan pandangan lurus dan wajah yang merah. Wajah Luka juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajah si rambut merah itu.

_Akaito-san sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada... Luka-san?_

Mata Teto membesar saking kagetnya melihat adegan itu.

"E-etto..." Luka mengusap-usap lengannya sambil menunduk. Lama sekali mereka terdiam. Teto masih berdiri di balik gerbang.

"OY MANAJER TULALIT! KATAKANLAH SESUATU!" seru Akaito dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam. Tentu saja Luka langsung kaget dibentak sedemikian rupa. Apa lagi sekarang julukannya ditambahi kata 'tulalit'.

"Kau ini! Sebenarnya kau benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak sih?!" Luka balas membentak Akaito.

"Makanya, katakan sesuatu!"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?!"

"Kalau suka, bilang 'suka'! Kalau tidak suka, bilang 'maaf'! Gampang 'kan?!"

BLETAK!

Teto melihat Akaito mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil bersungut-sungut, sedangkan Luka terlihat sedang menceramahinya sambil berkacak pinggang. Mereka benar-benar cocok, batin Teto.

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa tidak mungkin bagi Teto. Dia merasa kalau dirinya tidak mungkin bangkit tanpa Akaito di sisinya. Kalau Akaito sudah menjadi milik Luka, tentu saja anak itu tidak akan muncul lagi di sisinya 'kan?

"Ah! Kau ini _lelet_ sekali! Cepat bilang sesuatu! Aku jadi salah tingkah gara-gara kelakukan tulalitmu, Luka!" seru Akaito sambil menunjuk wajah Luka.

Luka bersiap memukulnya lagi, tapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti secara mendadak. Akaito yang sudah siap siaga dengan posisi melindungi diri mengangat kepalanya pelan-pelan. Lalu matanya melebar. Sekarang, di hadapannya, dia melihat mata Luka sedang berkaca-kaca karena ingin menangis.

"Dasar bodoh!" Luka berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Seharusnya kau katakan dengan lebih baik..."

"Eh? Ma-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu..." kata Akaito. Dia langsung panik menghadapi gadis yang sedang menangis. Yang ada di kepalanya saat itu adalah adiknya. Benar, adiknya.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah jadi pacarku, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada adikku saat konser. Dia imut lho, dia juga suka piano, badannya memang pendek, tapi dia sudah hampir mengejarku soal pelajaran, lalu-"

"Bodoh! Aku senang sekali..." Luka memotong cerita Akaito sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Luka..." Akaito ikut berjongkok. Diusapnya kepala gadis itu pelan-pelan, membuat si gadis menatap mata merahnya dengan seksama.

Teto tidak tahan lagi melihat adegan itu. Sungguh, miris sekali rasanya. Langsung saja dia meninggalkan sekolah, pergi entah kemana.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Teto tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di ruang club. Akaito dan semua anggota sudah mencarinya kesana-kemari, mulai dari kelasnya hingga seluruh penjuru sekolah. Memang gadis itu masih mengikuti proses belajar-mengajar di sekolah, tapi saat bertemu dengan mereka, gadis berkuncir itu selalu saja melarikan diri, seperti tidak mau melihat satu pun anggota _Aka Band_.

Bahkan para anggota sepakat untuk datang ke rumah Teto, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh keluarga gadis itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Teto tetap tidak datang untuk latihan, sedangkan waktu mereka tampil adalah tiga hari lagi.

Bahkan sehari sebelum penampilan mereka di taman kota, gadis itu tetap tidak mau datang untuk menemui anggota _Aka Band_. Karena kesal, akhirnya Akaito memutuskan untuk 'menculik' gadis itu sepulang sekolah.

Kebetulan hari itu dia melihat Teto sedang berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari gerbang. Akaito membuntutinya sampai gadis itu tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Akaito menarik lengan gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk bicara.

"Akaito-san! Lepaskan!" seru Teto sambil berusaha memberontak. Tapi Akaito tidak mau membiarkan gadis itu kabur.

"Kenapa kau menghilang selama ini?!" tanya Akaito dengan nada tinggi, "Kenapa?!"

Teto tetap tidak mau menjawab, dia sibuk mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Akaito.

"Kenapa?! Jawab aku!"

"Kenapa, kau bilang...?" Teto balik bertanya, "Itu karena kalian!"

"Kalian? Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini kau-"

"Selama ini kupikir, akan ada orang yang bisa membantuku untuk bangkit! Setelah aku menemukannya, dia pergi dariku! Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!" teriak Teto. Dia mulai menangis.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami selalu ada untukmu!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kami'? Selama ini, yang datang padaku hanya Akaito 'kan! Iya kan?!"

"Itu karena mereka pikir aku-"

"Kalian semua tidak mau tidak mengerti aku!" teriak Teto, "Kau juga tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku! Kalian semua sama saja!"

Akaito terdiam. Diperhatikannya gadis itu dengan seksama. Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau selama ini semua anggota sangat mencemaskannya.

"Teto, kau..."

"Lepaskan!" Teto menarik tangannya dengan kasar, "Kalian pembohong! Kalian tidak pernah ada untukku!"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Mereka semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"TETO!" kali ini suara Akaito menggema, membuat Teto spontan membisu.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain yang ada di sekitarmu..." gumam Akaito dengan nada dingin, "Sebaiknya kau mati saja!"

DEG!

Mati...?

Mati...?

Mati...?

Mendadak kepala gadis itu terasa pening.

'Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar gadis lemah!'

Teto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apa? Suara apa tadi?

'Ayo berdiri! Lawan dia!'

Apa? Suara apa itu? Siapa itu?

'Tch! Dasar bodoh! Kalau begitu, biar aku yang melakukannya!'

Gelap. Gelap. Seseorang... tolong aku... Akaito...san... minna...

* * *

"Hey! Kau dari mana saja, Akaito?! Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu!" seru Meito saat melihat Akaito muncul dari balik pintu ruang club.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir," Akaito tersenyum getir, "Tadi aku ke rumah Teto. Dia pingsan."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Teto?" seru Lily, khawatir. Akaito hanya menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi mungkin karena aku terlalu keras padanya," Akaito menghela napas panjang, "Nanti aku harus minta maaf padanya."

Luka menghampiri Akaito.

"Besok setelah konser, kita sama-sama ke rumah Teto ya?" usul Luka. Akaito hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian karena sepertinya besok masih ada yang harus kuurus. Nanti aku pasti menyusul ke sana," kata Luka, "Setelah konser, kita langsung ke rumah Teto."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami?" tanya Akaito, "Kau tidak tahu ya kalau saat ini aku sedang membutuhkan kasih sayang?"

Wajah Luka langsung memerah ketika melihat wajah cemberut Akaito yang benar-benar... err... imut. Tapi-

Bletak!

"Di saat-saat seperti ini, berhentilah bersikap bodoh! Idiot!" Luka kembali bersama jitakan mautnya. Akaito hanya meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Yang lain langsung tertawa.

"Haaah... kalian memang hebat, bisa mencairkan suasana yang sedang kacau seperti ini hanya dengan bertengkar," komentar Haku sambil tersenyum, "Lain kali, kita juga begini ya kalau ada Teto."

"Benar juga," kata Akaito sambil tersenyum menatap Luka, "Itu artinya, aku harus banyak-banyak menggoda manajerku ya?"

Bletak!

Suasana kembali ramai dengan gelak tawa di ruang club. Sepertinya, ruang club belum pernah seramai ini.

"Oke! Sekarang kita latihan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum pentas besok!"

* * *

"Ternyata sebelum aku berhasil membalas perbuatan mereka, orang-orang itu sudah mati duluan!" Teto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Miku terdiam mendengar cerita Teto. Dia benar-benar sudah melewati sesuatu yang rumit. Pasti berat sekali untuk senpai-nya yang satu ini.

"Tapi... Teto-san, bukankah kau tahu kalau mereka akan datang ke rumahmu? Lalu, kenapa kau tetap ingin membalas perbuatan mereka?" tanya Miku, dengan sangat hati-hati. Untuk hal yang satu ini, pasti Luka yang memberitahunya meskipun dia tahu kalau itu tidak akan bekerja pada Teto.

"Kau pikir mereka bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya?" sinis Teto, "Kalau mereka memang sungguh-sungguh, mereka tidak akan mati sebelum meminta maaf padaku!"

"Tapi ini masalah lain! Kita tidak tahu 'kan kapan kita akan mati?!" Miku kembali menggebrak meja.

"Banyak cara untuk meminta maaf. Mereka bisa datang hari itu juga, tapi tidak mereka lakukan. Sudah jelas mereka menunda-nunda. Dan lagi, sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mereka hancur!" tandas Teto. Miku mengepal tangannya.

"Jadi, setelah mereka semua tidak ada, kau mencoba mengacau di ruang musik...?" geram Miku. Teto menyeringai.

"Apa itu salah?"

"Apa kau yang sudah menjadikan ruang musik menjadi seperti sekarang ini?" geram Miku, sekali lagi, "Kau tidak menyadari kalau kau sudah melukai banyak orang!"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Aku hanya berusaha menyingkirkan mereka yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang sial itu. Dan ternyata kau sudah termasuk kedalamnya," seringai Teto.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau menjadikanku sebagai targetmu berikutnya, tapi tolong jangan lukai yang lain!" seru Miku. Teto mendecak sebal.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak akan menahan diri," ujarnya. Miku berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tunggu...! Kau... tidak segan-segan mau membunuhku?" tanya Miku, ragu.

"Kenapa aku harus segan? Memangnya siapa dirimu? Kau hanya perempuan tidak berguna yang bersatu dengan para sampah!"

"Mereka bukan sampah!" teriak Miku, "Mereka adalah teman-temanku yang paling berharga!"

"Cih, baiklah kita lihat, kapan 'teman-teman' sampahmu datang kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu!" Teto bersiap untuk menerkam Miku.

"YARO!" tiba-tiba Gakupo menendang pintu dengan kasar, mengagetkan Miku dan Teto yang sedang berada di dalam rumah.

Anak itu langsung menarik Miku ke belakang punggungnya.

"Gakupo!" seru Miku, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk. Maaf aku datang tiba-tiba, tapi rupanya firasatku itu benar," jawab Gakupo.

Teto mendengus kesal. Gakupo menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Setelah kau melukai Luka-senpai dan Kaito, sekarang kau berniat melukai Miku?" sinis Gakupo, "Kau benar-benar perlu diberi pelajaran."

"Gakupo! Dia adalah sisi lain dari Teto-senpai, jangan lukai dia!" seru Miku.

"Sisi lain? Maksudmu, dia punya kepribadian ganda?" tanya Gakupo. Miku mengangguk.

"Awas kalian!" seru Teto sambil berlari ke arah jendela kecil yang terbuka di dekat sebuah pot bunga, lalu melarikan diri dari sana.

"Kita harus mengejarnya!" seru Miku.

Gakupo dan Miku lalu berlari keluar rumah. Rupanya gadis itu cepat menghilang. Dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi dimana-mana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Gakupo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menghajar orang itu kalau saja dia bukan seorang gadis. Melaporkannya ke polisi pun akan membuat keadaan semakin gawat karena kejahatan yang dia lakukan ternyata dilakukan oleh orang yang berbeda meskipun dalam satu tubuh.

"Dia sempat memberitahukan masa lalunya tadi," kata Miku.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Gakupo, penasaran.

* * *

"Hey Len, kau harus pulang sekarang. Sudah mulai gelap," kata Kaito. Len melirik jam dinding.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini saja. Lagi pula, Gakupo juga belum kembali ke sini," balas Len yang dari tadi sedang memainkan _game_ di ponselnya. Kaito menghela napas. Dia lalu merampas ponsel Len, mematikannya.

"Kau harus pulang! Rin sendirian 'kan di rumah?" suruh sekaligus tanya Kaito. Len garuk-garuk kepala. Memang dia sudah mengabari Rin kalau dia berencana menunggui Kaito di rumah sakit, jadi tidak akan ada siapa-siapa di rumah selain Rin karena saat ini orang tua mereka sedang pergi keluar kota selama beberapa minggu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini?" tanya Len. Kaito mengangguk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Nanti Gakupo pasti datang kesini untuk menungguimu dan Luka-senpai," kata Len.

"Ya, ya, cepat sana pergi! Rin pasti sudah menunggumu."

* * *

Kaito tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia sangat khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Miku. Tapi setidaknya, mungkin saat ini dia sedang bersama Gakupo karena dari tadi anak berambut ungu itu belum muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Tak lama setelah Len pergi, Kaito mendengar suara ribut di bawah. Anak itu semakin tidak bisa tidur. Perasaannya tidak enak. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu?

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba lampu kamarnya mati. Spontan Kaito terbangun yang menyebabkan kepalanya kembali dilanda rasa nyeri. Sial, pandanganku kabur! Panik Kaito.

Krieeeet...

Pintu terbuka. Samar-samar, dilihatnya seorang gadis berbadan mungil sedang berdiri di daun pintu sambil memegang sebuah benda berkilat. Sepertinya itu sebuah pisau bedah. APA? Pisau bedah?!

Kaito segera menggosok-gosok matanya. Yang sedang dia kenakan adalah baju seragam, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dia bukan seorang suster, apalagi dokter. Kaito langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa ini?!" maki Kaito. Pandangannya masih kabur, kepalanya juga masih terasa nyeri.

"Nee, Kaito-san..." gadis itu memanggil namanya dengan aura yang menyeramkan sambil berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Kaito sedikit bergidig.

'Hantu?!' Pekiknya dalam hati, 'Tidak! Tidak mungkin!'

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Kaito, gusar.

"Sampah sepertimu tidak perlu tahu apa-apa. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi kau akan mati," gadis itu menyeringai lebar. Mata Kaito terbelalak. Apa gadis ini yang menyerangku di sekolah?! Batinnya.

Kaito berusaha menggapai pinggiran ranjang untuk berjalan. Sayangnya, selang infus masih tertancap di tangan kirinya, sedangkan si gadis sudah semakin mendekat. Karena tidak bisa berpikir lagi, dia mencabut selang infusnya dengan paksa, lalu berusaha menjauh dengan bertumpu pada barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia masih merasa kesulitan untuk berjalan.

"Kenapa kau lari? Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan mati," kata gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Teto itu. Kaito tetap berusaha menjauh dari Teto.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?!" seru Kaito. Teto terkikik kecil.

"Jangan terlalu keras, kau bisa mengundang kedatangan para petugas kemari," katanya sambil terus berjalan mendekati Kaito yang sedang berusaha keluar dari kamar.

"Jangan lari!" Teto segera melemparkan pisau yang sedang digenggamnya saat Kaito sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu.

BRAAK!

* * *

"Narukoto..." Gakupo mencubit dagunya, "Jadi sekarang kakak-beradik itu sedang bermasalah dengan gadis bernama Teto tadi."

Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Kemungkinan dia masih akan membalas dendam, tapi...""

"Wasui!" seru Gakupo tiba-tiba. Mata Miku langsung melebar. Bicara soal balas dendam...

"KAITO!" seru keduanya, serempak.

* * *

Kaito susah payah berlari terhuyung-huyung menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan darah yang bercucuran dari tangannya. Pisau gadis itu sempat mengenai pundaknya sebelum Kaito berhasil menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

'Sial! Pandanganku kabur!' batin Kaito, panik. Dari tadi di lorong ini kosong. Dia harus cepat-cepat sampai di lobi rumah sakit.

"Kaito-san..." Teto memanggilnya dari belakang, "Jangan coba-coba lari dariku."

"Apa maumu?!" seru Kaito, berusaha membuat keributan untuk mencari bantuan. Teto menyeringai sambil menunjukkan pisaunya yang tampak berkilat di bawah cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja. Bagaimana jadinya jika para petugas sampah itu datang kemari?" Teto melirik jendela di sampingnya. Kaito mengikuti pandangan gadis itu ke jendela di sampingnya. Di luar sepertinya para petugas sedang sibuk mengerumuni sesuatu. Sayang sekali jaraknya cukup jauh dari tepatnya berada sekarang.

"Kau..." Kaito menggeram, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

"Saa.." Teto menyeringai, "Sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk merawat seorang bocah pirang yang tadi sedang berjalan sendirian di taman depan rumah sakit."

Deg! Len...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, BRENGSEK?!" amarah Kaito langsung melunjak.

Setelah dirinya, Luka, lalu sekarang giliran Len?!

"Semuanya salahmu, dasar bocah tengik!" Teto memicingkan matanya, "Lebih tepatnya, kesalahan kakak sialanmu di masa lalu. Mengingat kau berencana membangkitkan ruang musik itu, sepertinya kau akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan kakakmu."

"Kakak..." gumam Kaito, "Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan?!"

"Kalau aku membunuhmu, maka semuanya selesai!" tandas Teto, "Jadi, mana yang akan kau pilih, teman-temanmu ataukah dirimu sendiri...?"

"Kau... apa maksudmu?!"

"Mereka terluka, semuanya adalah salahmu!"

"Kenapa...?" Kaito mengepalkan tangannya, "Kalau kau membenciku, jangan libatkan teman-temanku!"

"BERISIK! Kau dan wanita itu sama saja!" Teto segera berlari mendekati Kaito yang hanya berdiri mematung di depannya.

JLEB!

Kaito merasakan nyeri yang sangat menyengat menembus perutnya. Tapi, dia tetap berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit itu meskipun sempat memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Apa sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa...?" Kaito bertanya lirih setelah Teto menusuknya. Mata Teto membesar. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kaito tidak akan memberikan perlawanan.

"Kalau aku mati... teman-temanku akan selamat 'kan...?" gumam Kaito, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan kakakku tapi..."

Tangan Teto mulai gemetaran. Dia pun melepaskan tangannya dari pisau itu dengan badan menggigil. Gadis itu mulai menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"...Kakakku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang membencinya... Jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah... aku yakin... meskipun sudah terlambat, tapi dia ingin... memperbaikinya..." setelah mengatakan itu, Kaito tumbang ke lantai.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Miku dan Gakupo berlarian di lorong rumah sakit dan menemukan Kaito sudah berlumuran darah di lantai, sedangkan di depannya ada Teto yang sepertinya merasa sangat syok dengan mata terbelalak.

"KAITO!" Miku segera menghambur ke arah Kaito.

Gakupo merasa sangat marah dengan perbuatan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Segera saja dia menghampirinya dan mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan amarah yang tinggi.

"Kau bukan _dia_ 'kan?!" gumamnya, dingin. Teto tidak merespon apa pun.

Sebelum banyak petugas yang berdatangan, Gakupo segera menyeret Teto, lalu menyembunyikannya di tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan.

"Kuso! Sekarang dia menyerang Len dan Kaito!" Gakupo memukul dinding di sampingnya sebelum berlari dengan cepat untuk mencari bantuan tim medis.

Dia tidak tahu dengan pasti seberapa parah luka Kaito karena keadaannya sedang gelap, tapi dia yakin kalau luka anak itu sangat dalam. Len juga mengalami hal yang sama. Setelah Kaito, Luka, Len... selanjutnya tinggal Miku dan dirinya. Tapi, dia tidak akan membiarkan apa pun terjadi lagi!

'Sudah cukup kau melukai teman-temanku!'

* * *

Chapter Six's finished.

By Itachannio

Ini cerita makin aneh aja deh, tapi... RnR...? ^^'a

Next Chapter

Masih Berlanjut; Misteri di Balik Cerita Hantu

* * *

Reviews reply:

**Park Hyesung - YWDK****:** Hahahahahaha! Benar-benar pengamatan yang bagus kawan! Tapi sebenarnya saya itu seorang sophomore, demo! Demo! Jiwa saya masih jiwa anak SMA kok! *plak* XD

Iya akan ada semacam perlombaan begitu kawan, btw VanaN'Ice itu apa sih? *newbie sih jadi kurang ngerti, ahahaha* XD XD

Terus, saya yang bikin mata uang negara Voca, 'kan '_ceritanya_' mata uang negara Voca itu 'itu' begitu, eheheee~

Lalu soal orang yang keluar dari jendela, yap ada hubungannya! :D

Betul orang itu gak mati, karena disetiap bagian luar jendela mari kita anggap ada ruang buat ngisi bunga *anggap aja itu pot-pot bunganya yang udah layu pada diinjek ama tu orang XD*, itu apalah namanya pokoknya tembok persegi panjang yang suka dipakai buat nyimpenin pot bunga–btw panjangnya nyampe kok ke jendela ruang club yang lain :D–, saya mikirnya itu sih tehee~

arigatou, arigatou, arigatou, dan tunggu apdetan selanjutnyaaaa~ XD

**Kagami Kagusa:** Hiyaaa! Hiyaaa! d.b arigatou gozaimasu kawan! XD

**Guest: **Iya sama-sama! Hehe XD dan oke, tunggu ya! :D

**Vermiehans:** Nah itu betul ya, maksudnya biar lebih enak dibilang kembar aja deh, soalnya wajah mereka mirip, malah lebih mirip dari Rin & Len *Ya iyalah, mereka beda gender #jder hahahaha XD* meskipun memang umur mereka bisa dibilang beda satu tahun, tapi marilah kita menganggap mereka kembar karena masalah kemiripan, :D soalnya saya jadi bingung juga, ahaahahahahaha *garuk-garuk*

Dan yap ada kemungkinan Luka suka sama Kaito. Tapi hanya kemungkinan, hehehe arigatou gozaimasu dan sampai berjumpa di _next chapter_~! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Masih Berlanjut

**MENCINTAI ORANG YANG SAMA TAPI BERBEDA**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

Fanfic ini termasuk fanfic pertama saya, jadi **pasti terdapat banyak** kesalahan. Mohon bantuannya ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya, juga seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya.

Dari sini, saya akan menambahkan lagu-lagu dari luar Vocaloid, karena jika lagu-lagu ini berasal dari vocaloid, maka akan membingungkan bagi saya untuk menulis judul lagu dan juga penyanyinya.

Oh, dan tambah satu hal lagi! **Saya menambahkan beberapa kata yang tidak dalam bahasa Indonesia, maupun bahasa Jepang**. _Ceritanya_, kata-kata ini asli bahasa negara _Voca_ tempat para karakter berada.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter seven; Masih Belanjut; Misteri di Balik Cerita Hantu

Summary:

Aku bertemu dengan rambut indahmu di malam itu. Rambut itu begitu berkilau saat angin menerbangkannya. Rambut itu berwarna hijau gelap. Dia tergerai panjang menutupi punggungmu yang mungil.

Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, namun setelah hari itu aku tak pernah melihat sosokmu maupun rambut indahmu yang sempat membuatku terpesona.

* * *

Miku terus-terusan menangis sambil menatap Kaito. Di tubuhnya saat ini sedang terpasang beberapa selang infus yang berseliweran kesana-kemari. Sebenarnya Gakupo sudah meminta Miku untuk menunggu di luar saja, tapi gadis itu bersikeras untuk menunggui Kaito di dalam. Dia sudah tidak mau lagi pergi jauh dari anak itu.

Gakupo menatap Kaito dalam diam di samping Miku. Dia tidak tahu sedalam apa rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakan anak itu, tapi dalam hatinya, dia juga merasa sakit. Rasa sakit itu bukan hanya dia rasakan karena Kaito, namun juga Luka dan Len. Untunglah Luka sudah bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya meskipun belum boleh meninggalkan ranjang. Len masih belum siuman, tapi dokter bilang anak pirang itu akan segera membuka matanya. Tadi dia sempat mengunjungi Luka dan Len sebelum mengunjungi Kaito.

Mengingat keadaan Kaito yang sangat kritis, Gakupo sedikit kesal dengan kedua orangtua anak biru itu. Semalam setelah kejadian, Gakupo sempat menelpon kedua orangtua Kaito dengan nomor telepon yang–entah dari mana bisa–didapatkan polisi, tapi dia tidak mendapat sambutan langsung dari orangtuanya. Yang ada adalah pelayan di rumah mereka–yang tentu saja berada di luar negeri.

Gakupo menghela napas berat. Ditatapnya Miku yang dari tadi tidak mau berhenti menangis. Anak itu menyentuh pundak Miku, membuat mata sembab Miku balik menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu di luar. Kaito juga masih perlu istirahat," ajak Gakupo, lembut–untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Miku menatap wajah Kaito lekat-lekat. Meskipun dengan berat hati, akhirnya gadis itu menyetujui ajakan Gakupo.

* * *

"Miku, Gakupo-kun," sapa Luka saat melihat Miku dan Gakupo masuk ke kamarnya. Miku langsung menghambur memeluk Luka saat melihat gadis itu sedang terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Senpai! Gomen baru menengokmu sekarang!" ucap Miku sambil menangis. Luka hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Miku. Dia lalu melirik Gakupo sebagai isyarat untuk datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Senpai?" tanya Gakupo, setelah dia duduk di kursi kecil yang tersimpan di pinggir ranjang Luka.

"Aku sudah membaik, jadi kalian tenang saja," balas Luka sambil menatap Gakupo dan Miku dengan senyumnya. Miku melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Luka-senpai, lain kali jangan melakukan hal sembrono begitu seorang diri," kata Miku sambil menatap Luka dengan tatapan 'kau-membuatku-khawatir'-nya. Gakupo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Miku," kata Gakupo. Luka langsung mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Miku, meminta penjelasan atas ucapan Gakupo barusan.

"Ah... itu..." Miku bingung mau berkata apa.

"Apa kau sudah tahu semuanya...?" tanya Luka. Miku menatap Gakupo yang juga sedang menatap gadis itu.

"Kalian tahu semuanya?" tanya Luka lagi. Gakupo dan Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita semua harus selalu berhati-hati-"

"Shitsureishimasu..." tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu yang sedang terbuka di kamar Luka. Itu adalah Kagamine Rin. Gadis itu berjalan ke dalam sambil membawa sebuah rangkaian bunga yang cantik.

"Aku mendengar kalau temannya Len juga dirawat di sini, jadi aku datang kemari." Rin menyimpan rangkaian bunga itu di samping meja Luka.

"Kau saudaranya Len ya? Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," sapa Luka sambil tersenyum ke arah Rin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana, apa Len sudah sadar?" tanya Gakupo. Rin menggeleng lemah.

"Tenang saja, Rin-san. Dokter bilang dia akan segera siuman," kata Miku. Rin mengangguk sambil menatap Miku. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja berhenti dari menangis, terlihat dari matanya yang masih terlihat sembab.

"Namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku temannya Yukari," kata Miku tanpa diminta. Rin mengangguk sambil menyalami Miku.

"Baiklah, karena orang kita sudah bertambah, kurasa aku akan menemani Kaito. Rin, kau juga temani Len," suruh Gakupo, sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sudah ada Neru. Aku juga ingin menjenguk Kaito," pinta Rin. Gakupo mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Luka-senpai, titip Miku ya," pesannya, sebelum pergi keluar ruangan. Luka menjawab dengan anggukan.

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Gakupo?" tanya Rin begitu melihat keadaan Kaito yang sedang kritis, "Len juga terluka di malam yang sama 'kan?"

Gakupo menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan," jawab Gakupo. Rin menatap wajah Gakupo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku mendengar desas-desus yang tidak enak di sekolah," kata Rin kemudian, "Katanya Kaito dilempar bola basket di ruang musik."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Gakupo dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Rin menghela napas.

"Setahuku, Len ditikam seseorang di halaman depan rumah sakit. Lalu, aku bertanya pada para suster apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit saat itu. Mereka bilang ada seseorang yang menikam Kaito juga. Ini pasti berhubungan 'kan?"

"Saa," jawab Gakupo. Rin menatap Gakupo.

"Dengar, Len adalah saudaraku. Kaito dan kau adalah teman Len. Berarti kalian juga temanku," kata Rin, "Jadi tolong ceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini."

"Kau ingin aku menceritakan apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku curiga ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakai Kaito, lalu juga berdampak pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Benar begitu?" tanya Rin dengan nada yang seolah-olah membenarkan perkataannya. Gakupo terdiam.

"Aku berpikir begitu karena sebelumnya Kaito terluka di sekolah, lalu..." Rin menatap Kaito dengan tatapan sayu, "Sekarang aku mendengar berita kalau keadaannya bertambah parah. Selain itu, Len juga mengalami hal yang sama."

Gakupo masih tidak berkomentar.

"Kaito dan Len itu berteman 'kan? Tidak aneh jika seseorang yang ingin mencelakai Kaito juga mencelakai temannya," Rin terus berbicara, "Tapi siapa pelakunya...?"

"..."

"Belum lagi, saat ini Luka-senpai yang terlihat lebih sering bersama dengan Kaito juga..." Rin berhenti sebentar, lalu cepat-cepat menatap Gakupo seolah-olah baru menyadari sesuatu, "Jangan-jangan Luka-senpai juga terluka gara-gara-"

"Rin!" Gakupo membentaknya pelan, membuat gadis pirang itu terdiam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Gakupo segera menarik lengan Rin dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

* * *

"Tolong jangan ceritakan apa pun pada Len. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini," pinta Gakupo pada Rin, "Dan kuminta agar kau tidak berjalan-jalan sendirian."

"Jadi semua itu benar..." gumam Rin, "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Untuk saat ini, kau belum boleh bertindak macam-macam. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah melindungi Len. Kau paham?" Gakupo mencengkram kedua bahu Rin yang hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Sekarang, temani Neru menjaga Len. Biar aku yang menunggui Kaito," kata Gakupo. Rin menurut. Dia berjalan gontai meninggalkan Gakupo.

* * *

Miku menatap Luka yang saat ini tengah tertidur dengan tenang. Diliriknya hari yang sudah menjelang sore. Semakin gelap hari, semakin besar rasa khawatir Miku. Bisa saja Teto kembali mengintai di rumah sakit. Tapi karena ada kasus semalam, penjagaan di sekitar rumah sakit sudah diperketat. Meski begitu, tidak mustahil bagi Teto untuk memulai kembali aksinya karena dia sedang menggunakan tubuh seorang gadis manis yang tidak mungkin dicurigai petugas keamanan.

Dalam hal ini, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui tragedi semacam ini kecuali orang-orang yang bersangkutan. Masalah akan bertambah luas jika 'rahasia tentang Teto' terkuak. Jadi pada dasarnya, mereka sedang berjuang sendirian.

Menjelang malam hari, Miku dan Gakupo mengusulkan pada petugas rumah sakit agar kamar tempat Len, Luka, dan Kaito dirawat disatukan. Para petugas awalnya menolak karena Miku dan Gakupo tidak menyertakan alasan logis untuk itu, tapi kemudian Rin datang dan menjelaskan kalau sang pasien sendiri yang meminta untuk disatu-ruangan-kan.

Setelah sekian lama membujuk, akhirnya Kaito, Luka, dan Len dipindahkan ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua yang lebih besar. Ruangan itu didesain untuk menampung empat orang, tapi karena tidak ada yang mengisi lagi, jadi satu tempat dibiarkan kosong sampai ada pasien baru yang muncul.

Dengan ini, mereka bisa bernapas lega sejenak. Miku sempat meminta penjelasan pada Gakupo kenapa Rin ikut serta dalam pemindahan ketiga pasien tadi. Akhirnya Gakupo menceritakan semuanya. Miku bertambah panik setelah mengetahui kebenaran kalau Rin sudah tahu semuanya–kecuali siapa yang menyebabkan ketiga orang itu menjadi pasien saat ini. Itu artinya bisa saja Rin dijadikan sasaran Teto yang selanjutnya.

* * *

Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Suasana menjadi tegang. Len yang sudah siuman dan Luka yang sudah kembali terjaga juga dibuat tidak bisa tidur mengingat kondisi keamanan mereka bisa saja terancam.

Gakupo melihat lorong rumah sakit yang masih ramai pengunjung dan para petugas yang sedang berlalu lalang. Dia tidak melihat gadis berambut ikal itu di mana pun. Setidaknya, sampai dia menutup pintu. Dia melihat sebuah bayangan berkelebat melewati pintu. Luka yang juga melihatnya langsung terhenyak kaget. Bayangan itu terlihat kecil, tapi di belakangnya terlihat ada dua bayangan lain yang mengikuti. Gakupo langsung membuka pintu untuk memastikan apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Konbanwa," di depannya, kini berdiri seorang gadis berbadan pendek ditemani dua orang petugas rumah sakit yang sedang memberi salam dengan sopan. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan. Gakupo terhenyak beberapa saat.

"Hampir saja kamar yang ini terlewat," senyumnya.

"Nona ini bilang ingin menemui Kaito Shion," ucap salah satu petugas.

Miku berjalan mendekati pintu untuk tahu siapa yang datang. Sedetik kemudian bola mata _emerald_-nya membulat dengan sempurna. Itu... Kasane Teto!

"Kenapa diam saja? Aku datang untuk menjenguk," kata Teto, memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah Ojou-chan, kami permisi," para petugas yang mengantarnya tadi langsung pamit setelah yakin kalau gadis kecil itu tidak salah memasuki kamar yang dituju.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Teto mendaratkan kakinya di kamar Kaito, Luka, dan Len. Gakupo mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat gadis berkuncir _twintail_ itu menutup pintu dan menjatuhkan bingkisan yang tadi dibawanya begitu saja. Sekali lihat, anak itu tahu kalau itu adalah sisi lain Teto.

"Kau siapa?" tiba-tiba Rin memecah suasana tegang diantara mereka. Teto menyeringai lebar. Dia berniat mendatangi Rin, tapi Gakupo menghalanginya.

"Gakupo-kun..." Luka memanggilnya dengan khawatir. Saat mendengar suara Luka, Teto mendecih. Rin menatap Gakupo dan gadis di depan mereka dengan kebingungan.

"Kalian semua membuatku muak!" kata Teto, "Apalagi kau, terung tua! Berani-beraninya kau memasukanku bersama dengan lap-lap pel bau itu!"

Miku dan Rin sempat berpandangan, sedangkan Gakupo hanya melengos kesal. Dia masih ingat setelah Kaito dilarikan ke UGD, Teto sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat dia menyembunyikan gadis itu.

Teto lalu mengunci pandangannya pada Kaito yang masih belum tersadar dari koma. Terlihat dari kondisinya saat ini, rupanya luka yang semalam cukup dalam.

"Sayangnya itu belum cukup," kata Teto tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Miku dengan gusar. Teto menatap tajam satu per satu orang-orang yang sedang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kalian semua adalah sampah yang harus menderita," geram Teto, "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menjatuhkan kalian sekarang."

"Tentu saja, kau kalah jumlah," serobot Gakupo. Teto hanya mendengus sebal.

"Teto..." tiba-tiba Luka memanggil gadis itu. Yang dipanggil langsung memandang Luka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Benar juga, kalau dipikir-pikir kau pantas mati menyusul teman-temanmu," ucap Teto. Luka menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, Teto..." kata Luka, "Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat."

"Kau berisik sekali, jangan memaksaku untuk 'melakukannya' sekarang!" ancam Teto.

"Membunuh tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" seru Luka, "Balas dendam juga tidak akan ada gunanya! Lukamu hanya akan semakin dalam!"

"Kau tahu apa tentangku?!" balas Teto sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Teto, kau-" Miku mencoba membatu Luka, tapi Gakupo menghalangi gadis itu dengan tangannya, membiarkan Luka dan Teto menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau selama ini kami semua mencemaskanmu!" kata Luka dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak ingin tahu!"

"Kenapa?! Bahkan setelah semuanya pergi pun kau masih tidak peduli dengan perasaan mereka?!"

"Berisik!" Teto menatap tajam Luka, tapi gadis itu terus berucap tanpa mengindahkan tatapan Teto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti kami, Teto?!"

"Diam!" Teto menutupi kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, tidak mau mendengar suara Luka.

"Aku tahu kau merasa kesepian," air mata Luka mulai berlinangan. Dia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah Teto. Gakupo, Miku, Len, dan Rin hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

"Jangan kemari," gumam Teto, tapi Luka terus saja mendekat ke arahnya. Teto bersiap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya, tapi dengan cepat Luka memeluk gadis itu sehingga membuatnya terdiam mematung.

Gakupo sempat maju beberapa langkah, tapi Miku menahannya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Gakupo terlalu cemas dengan Luka. Bisa saja gadis yang sedang dipeluknya itu melakukan suatu hal yang tak terduga.

"Kau... kena...pa?!" tanya Teto terbata-bata. Luka mempererat pelukannya.

"Maaf..." gumam Luka, "Maaf..."

Teto masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kami memang salah karena tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu..." kata Luka, "Tapi kami ingin memperbaikinya meskipun semuanya sudah terlambat... kami tahu ini tidak akan cukup, tapi... kami ingin... minta maaf, Teto..."

Kata-kata terakhir Luka sukses membuat Teto tertegun. Kata-katanya sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Kaito padanya waktu itu.

'_Kakakku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang membencinya. Jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah, aku yakin meskipun sudah terlambat tapi dia ingin memperbaikinya_.'

'Itu benar!'

Teto mendengar sebuah suara di dalam kepalanya.

'Itu semua benar! Aku harus kembali!'

Teto menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Luka mulai terlihat khawatir dengan wajah Teto yang tiba-tiba berubah pucat.

"Dasar sampah!" umpat Teto–entah pada siapa–sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening. Gadis itu lalu mendorong Luka sekuat tenaga hingga gadis itu jatuh terjengkang.

"Senpai!" seru Miku dan Gakupo berbarengan. Gakupo langsung berlari ke arah Luka dan membantunya berdiri.

"Urgh! Berhenti bodoh!" Teto memegangi kepalanya saat dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rin pada Len yang sedang menatap Teto dengan pandangan bingung. Miku mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Teto lekat-lekat.

"Mungkin... dia sedang berjuang dalam dirinya," kata Miku, sedikit tidak yakin.

"Berjuang dalam dirinya?" tanya Len, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sedang melawan dirinya yang satu lagi," jawab Miku. Len dan Rin langsung menatap Teto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Dia memiliki kepribadian ganda?" tanya Rin. Miku mengangguk.

"Dasar perempuan sial!" Teto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat, lalu berlari ke arah Luka. Tapi sebelum semua itu berhasil, Gakupo dengan sigap melindungi gadis itu. Tapi-

Trak!

Teto mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya terasa sakit sekali. Pisau yang tadi sedang digenggamnya terjatuh tepat di depan Gakupo.

"Kalian orang-orang sial!" umpat Teto sambil mengambil kembali pisau lipatnya di lantai dengan susah payah, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Kaito.

"Kaito!" seru Miku sambil memeluk Kaito.

"Miku!" seru Rin, mencoba mengambil sesuatu untuk menghalangi pisau itu. Tapi-

Buk!

Len yang memang berada di samping Kaito berhasil melindungi anak itu dengan bantalnya. Alhasil, si pisau lipat terlempar ke lantai karena memantul dari bantal Len.

"Berjuanglah, Teto-san!" seru Len. Miku dan Rin menghela napas lega. Rin menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sedang berjuang itu. Entah apa yang menggerakkan hatinya, tapi dia ingin sekali melihat Teto menjadi anak yang baik meskipun telah banyak hal yang dilakukannya.

"Benar, berjuanglah Teto-san! Kami menunggumu!" Rin ikut menyemangati Teto.

"Berisik kalian orang-orang bodoh!" seru Teto dengan marah.

"Teto..." Luka memanggil namanya dengan suara bergetar, tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Gadis itu sedang berjuang dalam dirinya.

Setelah sekian lama gadis itu terlihat sangat menderita, tiba-tiba dia menunjukkan tatapan kosong. Luka langsung menghampiri Teto, lalu mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Teto...?" Luka memanggil namanya, "Teto!"

Selang beberapa lama, sebuah air mata menitik dari sudut mata gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum ke arah Luka yang langsung menyambutnya dengan tangis haru dan pelukan hangat.

"Luka-san, tadaima..." Teto balas memeluk Luka.

"Okairi..." balas Luka, lembut.

"Stop! Stop!" tiba-tiba Gakupo mengganggu suasana mengharukan di ruangan itu, "Kita tidak tahu kapan gadis tengik ini akan kembali jahat!"

BLETAK!

BUK!

Dua buah suara menyakitkan itu spontan membuat Gakupo merasa kesal. Yang pertama adalah jitakan dari Luka, yang kedua adalah timpukan bantal milik Len dari Miku.

"Maafkan aku..." Teto langsung terduduk di lantai. Dia menatap orang-orang di hadapannya satu per satu. Air mata langsung membanjiri kedua pipinya begitu melihat kondisi Kaito yang sepertinya paling buruk diantara yang lain.

"Bukan kau yang melakukannya," hibur Luka sambil merangkul kedua bahu Teto.

"Tapi tetap saja..." Teto mencengkram rok yang sedang dipakainya, "Tetap saja aku..."

"Ssssh..." Luka menariknya kedalam pelukan, membiarkan Teto menangis sepuasnya di sana.

* * *

"Maafkan aku," gumam Teto pada Miku dan Rin. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman rumah sakit untuk membiarkan Luka, Len, dan Kaito beristirahat di kamar, sedangkan Gakupo tetap menunggui mereka di dalam.

Menanggapi permintaan maaf Teto, Miku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lembut, sedangkan Rin hanya menunjukkan ekspresi tenang.

"Kalian..."

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, Senpai," kata Rin. Miku mengangguk. Teto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Aku takut sekali seandainya kalian tidak mau memaafkanku," kata Teto sambil menunduk, "Apalagi aku sudah melibatkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah..."

"Sudahlah senpai, kami tahu itu semua bukan senpai yang melakukannya," kata Miku.

"Tapi aku-"

"Senpai, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kita semua berteman. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi 'dia' untuk keluar karena celah dalam hati senpai telah tertutup," kata Miku sambil melirik Rin yang segera mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Teto menatap kedua gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Tertutup dengan cinta," Rin menambahkan.

Teto tersenyum haru. Benar, _dia_ tidak akan muncul lagi, kata Teto dalam hati.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus semua kesalahanku!" kata Teto.

Miku dan Rin hanya saling pandang sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, Teto selalu berada di rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Luka, Len, dan Kaito meskipun sudah tiga hari semenjak 'kepergian sisi gelap Teto', Kaito belum siuman juga. Sementara Luka sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit dan Len masih memerlukan beberapa hari lagi untuk perawatan. Akhirnya, kamar untuk Len dan Kaito kembali dipisahkan mengingat keadaan Kaito yang belum kunjung membaik.

Miku juga masih terus mengunjungi Len dan Kaito di rumah sakit. Saat berkunjung ke kamar Kaito, dia juga selalu melihat Teto di sana. Dia selalu kalah cepat. Mungkin karena Teto benar-benar merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa Kaito.

Seperti halnya hari ini. Ini adalah hari keempat di mana Miku kembali melihat Teto sedang duduk di samping Kaito tanpa berhenti menatap wajah anak laki-laki itu. Tatapannya makin hari makin berbeda. Entahlah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu.

Karena takut mengganggu, akhirnya Miku memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar saja. Selang beberapa lama, Gakupo dan Luka datang dan menyapa Miku yang sedang berdiri sendirian di depan kamar Kaito.

"Hai Miku," sapa Luka, "Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam?"

Miku hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap-usap lehernya. Gakupo sedikit mengintip ke kaca pintu, lalu langsung bisa berasumsi penyebab 'terbuangnya' Miku dari tempat itu.

"Tch, rupanya anak itu. Seperti biasa," Gakupo memasang wajah kesal setelah melihat Teto di dalam. Semua orang tahu kalau anak jabrik itu masih merasa kesal pada Teto. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya.

"Lagi-lagi dia datang lebih awal," kata Luka sambil mengintip dari balik kaca pintu, "Ayo masuk, Miku?"

"A-ah... baiklah," senyum Miku.

"Oy, kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, _dia_ bisa diambil lho," Gakupo berbisik sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar. Miku sempat mendecak sebal mendengar perkataan anak jabrik itu.

"Ah, konnichiwa," Teto langsung berdiri setelah melihat Luka, Gakupo, dan Miku masuk ke dalam.

"Konnichiwa," balas Luka, lalu berjalan mendekati Teto. Sedangkan Gakupo dan Miku duduk di sofa yang tersedia.

"Apa dia masih belum sadar?" tanya Luka, sambil memperhatikan Kaito. Teto menggeleng lesu.

"Sebaiknya setelah anak itu sadar, dia tidak boleh langsung melihat wajahmu. Mungkin saja dia akan terkaget-kaget," kata Gakupo pada Teto. Gadis itu hanya menunduk. Ucapan anak itu memang benar, tapi dia terlalu kasar.

Luka memberi isyarat pada Gakupo agar anak itu sedikit menjaga ucapannya, tapi nampaknya dia tidak peduli. Miku juga menyenggol lengannya agar anak itu tidak terlalu kasar pada Teto.

"Kalau begitu, aku..." Teto berniat untuk pergi keluar ruangan kalau tidak segera dicegah oleh Miku.

"Senpai cukup duduk saja di sofa. Biar aku yang berada di sisi Kaito saat dia sadar nanti," kata Miku sambil tersenyum. Teto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mau menjenguk Len dulu," kata Gakupo, lalu pergi ke luar dengan cuek. Luka juga ikut pergi keluar setelah pamitan pada Miku dan Teto.

* * *

"Gakupo-kun," panggil Luka setelah dia menutup pintu kamar Kaito. Gakupo yang sedang berjalan di depan pun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa merespon. Luka berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat di hadapan anak itu.

"Aku tahu ini belum saatnya bagimu untuk bisa memaafkan Teto, tapi..." Luka menatap mata _amethyst_ Gakupo dalam-dalam, "Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu kasar padanya."

"Kau pikir aku kasar?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Luka menghela napas.

"Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya," kata Luka. Gakupo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Di matanya tersirat kebencian. Belum pernah Luka melihat anak itu mengeluarkan ekspresi sedemikian rupa. Dikiranya, Gakupo itu adalah seseorang yang enerjik dan periang. Rupanya anak ini juga memiliki sisi lain dalam dirinya.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan teman-temanmu," kata Luka dengan lembut. Gakupo menunduk kaku.

"Apa itu salah?" tanya Gakupo. Luka menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Sikap setia kawanmu memang tidak salah," komentar Luka, "Tapi untuk saat ini, aku bisa memahami perasaanmu. Setidaknya, rasa kesal yang ada padamu saat ini."

"Kau bisa memahami perasaanku?" Gakupo tertawa getir, "Yah, baguslah kalau begitu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gakupo beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Luka yang hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya menjauh. Luka merapatkan tangannya ke dada. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menjauh saat Gakupo pergi.

* * *

Kaito mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruang hampa. Semuanya berwarna hitam. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kaito berjalan lurus di tempat yang tak menentu itu. Dia tidak tahu arah mana yang harus dia lewati untuk bisa keluar dari sana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Batin Kaito bertanya-tanya.

Disaat-saat membingungkan itulah dia melihat dua orang sosok manusia yang tengah memunggunginya. Yang pertama adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Rambutnya berwarna merah menyala, sedangkan yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya adalah seorang gadis mungil berambut ikal yang rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Kaito.

Saat kedua orang itu berbalik, mata Kaito melebar dibuatnya.

"Hey..." Kaito tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini, "Kalian..."

"Yo! Bocah sampah," sapa si gadis ikal sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Yah, Kaito," kali ini si rambut merah yang menyapanya.

"Nii-san..." gumam Kaito. Si rambut merah yang ternyata adalah Akaito itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia lalu mengajak gadis di sampingnya untuk berjalan mendekati Kaito yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Perkenalkan, ini Teto Kasane, temanku," kata Akaito sambil menunjuk si gadis ikal.

"Nii-san," panggil Kaito, "Kenapa... kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa? Mungkin karena ini adalah perbatasan kita, Kaito," jawab Akaito sambil tertawa renyah, "Kau tidak boleh pergi lebih dari ini."

"Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk diurus, bocah," kata Teto dengan nada cuek. Kaito teringat dengan gadis yang mencoba mencelakainya di rumah sakit. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan 'Teto Kasane' yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"Jadi kau adalah gadis yang waktu itu di rumah sakit-"

"Benar!" Akaito memotong perkataannya, "Gadis ini adalah bayangan dari Teto Kasane yang sesungguhnya."

"Bayangan...?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Dulu, aku masih bersatu dengan kepribadianku yang satu lagi. Tapi karena sampah ini melakukan hal yang bodoh, jadi aku ditarik keluar dan menyebabkan banyak masalah," jelas Teto. Akaito hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Teto.

"Lalu... kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" Kaito masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi.

"Ceritanya agak panjang," Akaito melirik Teto, "Kita harus membicarakannya dengan santai. Termasuk alasan kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan kami di sini."

Kaito mengepalkan tangannya. Entah sejak kapan, tapi sebuah rasa rindu sepertinya sudah menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Saat ini, dihadapannya, sang kakak sedang berdiri dan mengajaknya bercakap-cakap setelah sekian lama tidak bisa–bahkan tidak mungkin–bertemu. Ini... bukan mimpi 'kan?

* * *

"Hari ini pacarmu tidak datang?" tanya Gakupo, saat menemukan kamar Len kosong penjenguk. Gakupo yang baru datang langsung duduk di samping Len. Anak itu sedang memainkan _game_ di _handphone_-nya.

"Dia sedang cuti menjenguk," sahut Len tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _game,_ "Rasanya benar-benar sepi dan aneh sekali. Semenjak aku sakit, tidak ada satu fans pun yang datang menjenguk."

"Ng? Benar juga," Gakupo menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, "Kenapa ya? Kaito juga sepi penjenguk."

"Hey Gakupo," panggil Len sambil mematikan _game_-nya, lalu memandang serius ke mata Gakupo. Anak jabrik itu hanya merespon dengan dengungan.

"Kau masih kesal dengan Teto-senpai?" tanya Len. Gakupo tidak menjawab.

"Memang tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkanmu karena kesal pada Teto-senpai sih, tapi kupikir dia sudah melakukan banyak hal baik untuk kita," kata Len. Gakupo menatap anak pirang itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Melakukan banyak hal baik? Hal baik apa?" tanyanya. Seingatnya, semua yang dilakukan Teto hanyalah meneror teman-temannya dengan ancaman. Sisi mana yang baik dari itu semua?

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Miku jadi semakin dekat dengan Kaito, hubungan Neru dan Rin yang dulu sempat ribut pun jadi berjalan lancar. Belum lagi, kau dan Luka-senpai juga jadi semakin dekat 'kan?" kata Len sambil nyengir. Wajah Gakupo langsung merona saat mendengar perkataan paling akhir yang diucapkan bocah pirang itu.

"Bodoh, jangan sangkut pautkan hal itu dengan hubungan kita semua!" serobot Gakupo. Len tertawa renyah.

"Tapi benar lho," kata Len, "Setelah kesempitan, pasti ada kelapangan. Yaah... setidaknya itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Koneksi pertemanan kita juga semakin meluas."

"Hah?" Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya tanda kurang mengerti dengan perkataan Len.

"Lihat, dulu kita hanya bertiga. Tapi sekarang?" Len mengacungkan delapan buah jarinya, "Setelah aku, kau dan Kaito, sekarang ada Neru, Miku, dan Luka-senpai. Setelah Luka-senpai, sekarang ada Rin dan Teto-senpai."

"Aku masih meragukannya," gumam Gakupo, "Ah, entahlah! Mungkin hanya masalah waktu."

"Hey, coba dengar, kau jadi seperti ini karena dia melukai Luka-senpai 'kan?" tanya Len, jahil. Gakupo langsung menggeleng.

"Itu karena dia melukai kalian semua. Bukan hanya Luka-senpai," jawab Gakupo, jujur.

"Bahkan keadaan Kaito jadi kritis seperti ini," tambahnya. Len mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman sepertimu," kata Len yang langsung membuat Gakupo salah tingkah. Tapi anak pirang itu segera menambahkan, "Tapi kadang-kadang, kau sering membuatku ingin muntah!"

"Dasar bocah jeruk!" Gakupo langsung menimpuk Len dengan bantal. Anak pirang itu hanya tertawa-tawa riang.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Len dan Gakupo berhenti bercanda, lalu melihat ke arah pintu dengan Luka sedang berdiri di depannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kaito..." ucap Luka. Mendengar nama Kaito, Gakupo dan Len langsung was-was.

"Ada apa dengan Kaito?!" tanya Gakupo, khawatir.

"Luka-senpai..." Len juga merasa sangat khawatir.

"Kaito... dia..." Luka mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kamar Kaito. Gakupo dan Len saling pandang sebelum bergegas ke kamar Kaito untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kaito!" Gakupo dan Len langsung meneriakkan nama Kaito setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kalian... berisik," Kaito tersenyum lemah kepada dua orang sahabatnya itu. Mata mereka langsung melebar melihatnya sudah siuman. Spontan keduanya berhambur ke arah anak itu.

"Kaito bodoh! Kenapa baru sadar sekarang?!" seru Len.

"Idiot, sampai kapan kau akan membuatku khawatir?" tambah Gakupo, "Cepatlah sembuh!"

Kaito hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan teman-temannya. Dia menatap mereka satu per satu. Gakupo dan Len. Ah, syukurlah mereka baik-baik saja sekarang. Matanya lalu beralih kepada gadis yang dari tadi tidak berhenti sesenggukan di sisinya; Miku.

Gadis itu terlihat memiliki kantung mata. Ditambah lagi sekarang matanya sembab. Meskipun begitu, dia masih terlihat sangat manis. Untunglah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya.

Kemudian, dia bertemu dengan sosok Teto yang sedang berdiri di belakang Miku, tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis itu hanya menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya. Sebenarnya semua orang sempat khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi saat Kaito bertatapan dengan Teto, tapi ternyata anak berambut biru itu tenang-tenang saja.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya," kata Kaito. Teto mendongak untuk menatapnya. Semua yang ada di sana juga spontan menatap Kaito dan Teto dengan bingung.

"Tahu... apa?" tanya Teto. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Minna," tiba-tiba Luka masuk ke dalam kamar, "Karena Kaito baru saja bangun, jadi sebaiknya kita membiarkannya istirahat dulu."

"Luka-senpai," Kaito tersenyum ke arahnya. Luka membalas senyumnya. Kaito sedikit memicingkan matanya melihat wajah gadis anggun itu. Matanya agak sembab. Apa gadis itu baru saja menangisi dirinya?

Gakupo dan Len saling berpandangan sebentar, lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah Kaito, istirahat yang cukup ya biar kau kuat kalau nanti kuhajar!" pesan Gakupo sebelum pergi dari sana. Len hanya mengacungkan sebuah tinju, memberinya isyarat untuk besemangat.

Luka juga memberi isyarat pada Miku supaya meninggalkan ruangan bersamanya. Miku menatap Kaito sekilas sebelum pergi keluar ruangan, tapi Teto yang juga berniat mengikuti Miku keluar ditahan oleh Luka.

"Bicaralah sebentar dengannya," bisik Luka sebelum dia pergi keluar ruangan.

* * *

"Kau... bertemu dengan diriku dan Akaito?" tanya Teto dengan nada tidak percaya saat Kaito menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya sebelum terbangun dari tidur panjang. Kaito mengangguk mantap.

"Benar, aku bertemu dengan mereka," Kaito tersenyum sambil memandang langit-langit, "Mereka berdua bilang ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"Eh...? Kenapa?" tanya Teto.

"Teto-senpai itu bilang kalau kau bukan hanya sudah menyelamatkanku, tapi juga sudah menyelamatkan dirinya," tambah Kaito. Teto mengernyitkan alisnya, masih tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan dari awal..."

**Flashback **

"Jadi... apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" tanya Kaito, setelah Akaito, Teto dan dirinya duduk melingkar di suatu tempat yang tidak jelas.

"Sebenarnya, bukan kami yang dibawa kemari, tapi itu kau," kata Teto. Akaito mengangguk.

"Percaya atau tidak, tapi ini adalah perbatasan bagi orang yang sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati," kata Akaito. Kaito mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu berarti aku sedang sekarat?" tanya Kaito. Dia ingat saat terakhir kali membuka mata, Teto sudah menikamnya dengan sebuah pisau.

"Tepat sekali," kata Teto sambil tertawa. Kaito melotot ke arahnya.

"Kau 'kan yang membuatku datang kemari?" tuduh Kaito. Teto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sudah mencelakai sekaligus menyelamatkanmu," kata Teto. Kaito dibuat bingung oleh gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Saat itu, aku memang berniat membunuhmu, tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu memaksa untuk keluar sehingga aku tidak bisa menggunakan semua kekuatanku saat terakhir. Dengan itu, dia sudah menyelamatkanmu," jelas Teto.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak bisa membunuhku karena Teto-san secara tidak sengaja sudah menghalangimu untuk melakukannya?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Karena itulah kau hanya bisa pergi sampai di sini dan tidak bisa ikut dengan kami," kata Teto, "Aku masih ingat saat Luka menyebutkan kata-kata yang sama persis dengan yang kau ucapkan padaku tempo hari."

"Kata-kata?" tanya Kaito.

"_Meskipun sudah terlambat, tapi semua masih ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya_," Teto tertawa renyah, "Yah, aku bisa percaya itu sekarang."

"Kenapa kau bisa percaya? Padahal sebelumnya kau ganas sekali," kata Kaito sambil mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Teto langsung memukul kepala anak itu dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak sopan! Aku ini senpaimu tahu," dumel Teto, "Dengar ya, saat teman-temanmu berkata begitu, aku takut sekali."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan gadis itu.

"Aku takut akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh jika dia kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya," terang Teto, "Tapi tepat setelah dia mendapat kendali atas tubuhnya, dia menyelamatkanku dan malah membawaku untuk menemui orang ini," Teto menunjuk Akaito yang hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Karena ketulusan hatinyalah, aku akhirnya menyetujui perkataanmu dan Luka," tambah Teto.

"Benarkah? Tapi apa yang akan terjadi denganmu seandainya Teto-senpai tidak membawamu kemari?"

"Aku tahu saat itu keinginannya untuk kembali sangat kuat sehingga aku tidak mungkin lagi mengambil alih tubuhnya. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan dibuang ke suatu tempat yang lebih mirip neraka. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti, yang jelas aku tidak ingin pergi ke sana meskipun aku sudah melakukan banyak hal yang buruk."

"Jadi dia menyelamatkanmu ya. Ternyata Teto-senpai itu sangat baik hati," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih pada gadis itu," kata Teto, "Mungkin untuk itulah kau ada di sini. Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya."

"Matte yo," tahan Kaito, "Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan semua kekacauan itu? Maksudku, apa hubunganmu dengan ruang musik dan kakakku? Kenapa Teto-senpai sampai membawamu menemui kakakku?"

"Yah, dulu aku adalah anggota _Aka Band_," jawab Teto, "Kau pasti tahu hubungan kami 'kan? Akaito adalah ketuanya, dan aku adalah anggota."

"Lalu? Kau pernah menyebutkan sesuatu tentang kesalahan kakakku. Sebenarnya apa itu?"

Teto sedikit melirik Akaito yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Mattaku, orang bodoh ini merepotkan sekali," desah Teto, "Dia berubah menjadi ganas saat sudah kehilangan kesabaran," Teto menunjuk Akaito.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaito.

Teto menceritakan saat awal mula dia bermain musik bersama _Aka band_, bagaimana dia dan teman-temannya memulai perjalanan mereka bermain musik, soal Gumi-sensei yang sangat ganas, dan terakhir tentang pertikaian yang terjadi sebelum dan setelah _Aka band_ berhubungan dengan Gumi-sensei, termasuk pertikaian yang sempat dia lalui saat melihat 'adegan pernyataan Akaito' saat itu.

Hanya dua hal yang membuat kaito bertanya-tanya: Apakah Teto begitu menyukai kakaknya sampai-sampai gadis itu berhenti latihan sampai sehari sebelum mereka pentas hanya karena melihat Akaito penyatakaan perasaannya pada gadis lain? Lalu, seganas itukah kakaknya saat dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabaran sehingga bisa membuat kepribadian ganda Teto terbangun?

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya," kata Teto, mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Kaito langsunng memicingkan matanya menatap Akaito.

"Nee Kakak, seingatku wajahmu itu **tidak cocok** untuk dikerubungi para gadis," kata Kaito dengan nada mengejek. Akaito langsung berurat.

"Kau! Memangnya wajahmu cocok untuk dikerubungi para gadis?!" semprot Akaito.

"Berisik kalian berdua!" seru Teto. Setelah mendengar suara Akaito, telinganya langsung sakit.

"Begini-begini, warna rambutku tidak terlalu mencolok! Berbeda dengan punyamu!" Kaito balik menyerang Akaito tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Teto.

"Warna rambutku lebih baik dari punyamu!"

"Oh ya?! Menurutku, kepalamu itu lebih terlihat seperti _strawberry_!"

"Apa?! Diam kau, dasar_ sissy_!"

"Berisik! Aku tidak _sissy_!"

"_Sissy_!"

"Tidak!"

"_Sissy_!"

"Tidak!"

"_Sis_-"

"KUBILANG BERISIK, DASAR SAMPAH!"

Buagh! Buagh!

Teto dengan sukses membuat dua orang berisik itu tumbang dengan dua tonjokan kerasnya.

"Dee, karena sepertinya waktumu akan habis, aku hanya ingin kau menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada gadis itu," kata Teto. Kaito dan Akaito mengusap-usap pipi mereka yang terasa sakit setelah terkena tonjokan maut Teto.

"Tapi, masih ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," sela Kaito.

"Kalau begitu cepat," kata Teto. Kaito mengangguk. Dia lalu menatap kakaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengenali Luka-senpai," kata Kaito.

"Benarkah?" tanya Akaito, mulai antusias, "Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja sekarang..." Kaito sedikit melirik Teto yang dengan cueknya malah melengos. Akaito mengerti keadaannya. Teto sudah menjelaskan semuanya sebelum Kaito muncul. Teto juga bilang kalau Luka sudah mulai sembuh setelah kejadian itu.

"Yang penting kau sudah bertemu dengannya," Akaito tersenyum, "Baguslah..."

"Kakak, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih cepat-" kata-kata Kaito terpotong saat Akaito menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Yang penting sekarang kau sudah mengenalnya. Aku senang," anak berambut merah itu tersenyum, "Aku menitipkannya padamu, Kaito."

"Lalu, sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Teto yang di sana," sambung Akaito, "Juga dari teman-teman kami, anggota _Aka band_."

"Lalu, kami juga berterima kasih padamu dan Teto, karena berkat kalian, akhirnya kami bisa beristirahat dengan tenang," tambahnya.

Kaito tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tiba-tiba rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya terkepal. Kaito benci mengakuinya, tapi saat ini dia benar-benar ingin bersama lebih lama dengan kakaknya. Setelah bertengkar tadi, hal itu terasa begitu nyata. Dan dia benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

"Kakak..." gumam Kaito.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tambah tinggi ya," cengir Akaito, "Sekarang tinggi kita hampir sama. Yaah, meskipun kau masih lebih pendek dariku."

Kaito hanya bisa menunduk.

"Yah, Kaito..." Akaito menepuk kepala Kaito, "Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku bisa mengejekmu habis-habisan. Kuharap kau tidak membalas."

Kaito menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, tapi dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mencari seseorang," kata Akaito sambil berlagak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Etto... kalau tidak salah, kau menyebutnya 'Hime-sama'. Benar 'kan?"

"Dari mana kau-"

"Seorang kakak seharusnya bisa mengetahui rahasia yang dimiliki adiknya, hehehe..." Akaito terkekeh-kekeh, "Kupikir aku bisa mengetahuinya karena aku terus-terusan berada di sini dan mendengarkan segala kata hatimu. Jadi, jangan sembunyikan apa pun."

Kaito hanya terdiam. Hanya tangannya semakin terkepal kuat. Akaito tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya. Meskipun Kaito tidak berkata apa pun, tapi dia yakin kalau saat ini anak itu tidak ingin dia pergi.

"Jaga dia baik-baik," kata Akaito, "Aku juga bilang kalau aku menitipkan Luka padamu. Setidaknya, buatlah dia mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."

Kaito menatap Akaito dengan serius, lalu mengangguk. Akaito tersenyum.

"Yah, kalau sudah begitu, ini saatnya kami pergi," kata Akaito, lalu berbalik memunggungi Kaito. Teto berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sore ja," Teto melambaikan tangannya sebelum berjalan menjauh dengan sang kakak. Tapi, sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang, Akaito berhenti melangkah, lalu berbalik menatap Kaito.

"Jaga juga dirimu baik-baik," pesan terakhirnya sebelum pergi.

Kaito hanya mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan punggung keduanya yang semakin menjauh.

"Hai..."

**End of Flashback**

"Begitu ya, aku senang," Teto tersenyum setelah Kaito menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi. Kaito mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada Akaito dari dulu," ungkap Teto sambil memainkan jarinya. Kaito jadi penasaran.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Suki," jawab Teto sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaito langsung melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Teto barusan.

"Aku bercanda," kata Teto sambil terkikik kecil, "Aku hanya sangat berterima kasih padanya. Dia sudah memberiku berbagai macam hal."

"Haaa... baguslah," desah Kaito, lega, "Sebenarnya aku takut Teto-senpai dan Luka-senpai bertengkar hanya karena kalian menyukai orang yang sama. Senpai sudah tahu 'kan soal hubungan Luka-senpai dan Kakak?"

Teto hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Karena sepertinya pikiranmu sudah tenang, sekarang kau istirahat ya," Teto merapikan letak selimut Kaito sambil tersenyum menatap wajahnya.

Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan kakaknya, batin Teto.

* * *

"Len! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kupikir kenapa kau tidak ada di kamarmu?!" Rin yang baru datang ke rumah sakit langsung memarahi Len karena anak itu–yang masih dengan piyama khas rumah sakitnya–malah berkeliaran di koridor rumah sakit dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku sudah sehat kok! Lihat!" Len menunjukkan ototnya yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan, "Daripada itu, ada berita yang lebih bagus."

"Berita apa?" tanya Rin. Dia melirik pintu kamar Kaito. Jangan-jangan semuanya berada di sini karena...

"Kaito sudah siuman?" jerit Rin tertahan. Semua yang berada di sana mengangguk.

"Haah, syukurlah," desah Rin, "Len, lalu kapan kalian bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Dokter bilang, besok aku sudah boleh pulang," jawab Len.

"Kalau Kaito, berhubung anak itu baru siuman, mungkin masih butuh beberapa hari lagi di rumah sakit," ujar Gakupo.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak membawa fans kita kemari?" tanya Len sambil memperhatikan lorong di belakang Rin.

"Haah, dasar bodoh!" Rin meninju bahu Len, "Di rumah sakit tidak boleh ribut-ribut. Jadi mereka yang berniat mengunjungi kalian semuanya sudah kuurus!"

Gakupo, Len, Luka, dan Miku langsung saling pandang. Lalu mereka bersama-sama menatap Rin dengan pandangan segan.

"Apa?" Rin mengeluarkan sebuah aura _tsundere_ yang sangat tajam. Benar juga. Dengan aura yang seperti itu, dia bisa dengan mudah mengusir kutu-kutu yang berdatangan ke rumah sakit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kalian di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Rin, heran melihat teman-temannya malah berkumpul di luar.

"Pokoknya kau tunggu saja di sini," Luka menarik lengan Rin untuk ikut duduk di bangku.

Teto keluar dari kamar Kaito dan langsung disambut dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang sedang ada di luar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len, Rin, dan Miku. Luka dan Gakupo tidak ambil bagian mengerubungi Teto.

Luka hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum sedangkan Gakupo tampak tenang dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Gakupo-kun," panggil Luka. Gakupo langsung menoleh.

"Apa kau ada waktu sebentar?" tanya Luka. Gakupo berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

"Dee...?" Gakupo membuka percakapan setelah dia dan Luka sampai di taman rumah sakit yang terlihat agak sepi. Mereka duduk di atas sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata semua orang itu memiliki banyak kepribadian ya," tawa Luka sambil menatap Gakupo. Anak jabrik itu hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung membalas perkataan senpai-nya ini.

"Kau tahu, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasa kalau kau adalah seorang anak yang periang, adik kelas yang menyenangkan," Luka tersenyum lembut. Merasa dipuji, wajah Gakupo langsung memerah. Tapi anak itu buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya dari Luka.

"Yah, pada dasarnya aku memang seperti itu," balas Gakupo. Luka tersenyum sambil menatap rambut jabriknya.

"Tapi sekarang aku melihat ekspresi lain," kata Luka. Gakupo hanya menunduk.

"Aku tahu, pasti sulit bagimu menerima kenyataan ini," kata Luka sambil menerawang ke atas langit, "Tapi, bukankah kenyataan itu kebanyakan menyakitkan?"

"Senpai..." Gakupo menatap senpainya yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke atas langit. Anak itu yakin kalau saat ini Luka sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, saat aku menerima berita yang tidak kuinginkan, dunia serasa runtuh buatku," kata Luka, "Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada, tapi aku punya banyak orang di sekelilingku yang terus membuatku berdiri hingga saat ini."

"Senpai, maaf," gumam Gakupo, "Aku sudah mendengarnya."

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Luka tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

Gakupo menatap mata Luka dalam-dalam. Ya. Memang benar. Matanya terlihat cerah. Dia tahu kalau gadis ini sudah melewati berbagai macam hal buruk, tapi dia bisa bangkit karena ada teman-teman di sisinya. Dia juga bisa seperti Luka.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, penderitaan yang dialami Luka jauh lebih buruk daripada apa yang dialaminya. Luka memiliki banyak teman yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, lalu dia kehilangan mereka. Jika dia tidak punya penopang, gadis itu mungkin sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang kesedihan.

Gakupo mengepalkan tangannya. Dibanding jurang milik Luka, jurang miliknya masih bisa dibilang dangkal. Benar. Agar jurang itu tidak semakin dalam, dia harus berhenti terpuruk. Memahami dan menerima kenyataan adalah kuncinya. Saat dia membuka pintu, di sana sudah ada banyak teman-teman yang siap menghiburnya.

"Senpai..." panggil Gakupo sambil menatap Luka dengan serius.

"Hm?"

"Arigatou na," Gakupo tersenyum lembut.

Luka terperanjat kaget. Senyumnya kali ini berbeda. Dia terlihat begitu hangat dan lembut. Seperti bukan Gakupo saja, tapi Luka tahu kalau ini adalah Gakupo yang sebenarnya. Hangat dan bersahabat. Entah mengapa rasanya ada yang bergerak dalam hatinya. Menyadari hal itu, wajah Luka langsung memanas.

"Ah, eh... sono..." Luka agak tergagap, "Iie..."

Gakupo tertawa lepas saat memperhatikan wajah senpainya yang terlihat sangat imut saat merona. Luka hanya bisa mengusap-usap lehernya karena merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan.

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, hubungan Gakupo dan Teto mulai berjalan lancar. Mereka sering terlihat bercanda meskipun sedikit canggung, tapi semua orang yakin kalau suatu saat mereka bisa menjadi akrab.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat, hingga tiba saatnya mereka membicarakan tentang ruang musik. Kaito dan Len sudah bersekolah seperti biasa. Keadaan kembali normal.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kaito yang ditemani Miku bisa kembali berdiri di ruang musik. Segala sesuatunya sudah mereka persiapkan. Lantai sudah dipel dengan baik, jendela sudah dilap dengan bersih, dan segala peralatan musik sudah disusun dengan rapi. Tapi, bukan hanya mereka yang ada di sana. Gakupo, Len, Luka, dan Teto juga ikut datang ke ruang musik untuk membantu mereka berdua.

"Nah, jadi, masalahnya adalah..." Kaito mencubit dagunya, "Siapa yang mau menjadi pembimbing club ini?"

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan saling pandang.

"Benar juga," kata Len, "Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya para guru masih terpengaruh isu ruang musik."

"Ah! Itu dia!" Miku memukulkan tinjunya ke telapak tangan, "Ada yang bilang kalau semenjak diadakannya 'rapat pemusnahan ruang musik', seorang guru terluka karena kecelakaan!"

"Rapat pemusnahan ruang musik?" Gakupo bengong mendengar perkataan mematikan yang diutarakan Miku. Teto dan Luka saling pandang sambil menertawakannya.

"Benar! Mungkin itu akan memperkecil peluang kita," kata Kaito, "Tapi..."

Mata birunya langsung menatap Teto.

"Senpai, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Kaito. Semua yang ada di sana langsung menatap Teto dengan pandangan curiga.

"Ah, benar juga..."

"Mungkinkah...?"

"Teto-senpai..."

"ARIENAI!" Teto menggebrak meja dengan sadis. Semua yang ada di sana langsung tertawa keras. Teto jadi kebingungan dengan sekitarnya.

"Mana mungkin senpai bisa melakukan hal itu!" tawa Len.

"Kami hanya bercanda!" timpal Kaito, masih sambil tertawa. Wajah Teto langsung memerah dibuatnya. Ugh, ternyata mereka semua sedang mengerjainya!

"Mou..." Teto menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Ah, sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita tanya langsung pada setiap sensei agar mau menjadi pembimbing club ini?"

"He?" semua langsung berhenti tertawa. Mereka serempak menatap Teto.

"Aah, sepertinya ini akan jadi panjang," ujar Gakupo, "Dan lagi, belum tentu semua yang ada di sini akan ikut ke dalam club musik 'kan?"

Kaito dan Miku langsung saling pandang. Benar juga katanya. Mereka bahkan belum sempat berpikir untuk mengajak seorang pun. Aneh ya?

"Kita juga tidak boleh mengikuti lebih dari satu kegiatan eskul 'kan?" tambah Luka.

"Tapi jadi menjaga ruang kesehatan bukan termasuk kegiatan eskul 'kan? Kalau begitu, Luka-senpai bisa menjadi manajer kami!" kata Miku sambil menggenggam tangan Luka penuh harap.

Gakupo dan Len langsung saling pandang.

"Hey, kita semua memang mengikuti kegiatan eskul yang berbeda-beda," kata Gakupo, "Tapi siapa bilang kita tidak bisa membentuk sebuah_ band_?"

"Benar juga!" seru Teto, "Kita tidak usah masuk ke dalam club musik, cukup membuat sebuah _band_ saja!"

"Kalian..." Kaito memandang satu per satu teman-temannya. Dia bahkan belum pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan siapa pun; menentukan orang-orang yang akan masuk ke dalam _band_. Rupanya, perjalannya menuju impian hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Orang-orang yang selama ini berada di sekitarnya ternyata sudah siap membantu dari dulu.

"Baiklah!" seru Miku, "Aku mau jadi vocalis!"

"Aku jadi _gitarist_!" kata Gakupo.

"Aku memang pernah belajar bermain _drum_ meskipun tidak tahu kapan akan terpakai," senyum Len, "Ternyata sekaranglah waktunya!"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak keberatan menjadi manajer," kata Luka.

"Aku..." Teto masih terdiam sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya.

"Tenang saja, Teto-senpai," Miku menepuk pundaknya, "Jadilah pemain _bass_ kami!"

Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk pada Teto. Dia lalu menatap Kaito yang juga sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Baik!" seru Teto. Semuanya bersorak gembira.

Kaito tersenyum melihat kehangatan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Berada di antara orang-orang itu benar-benar membuat segalanya menjadi indah.

Diam-diam, Miku memandang Kaito yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sekarang, orang-orang yang berada di ruang musik itu sedang sibuk mencoba-coba alat musik yang akan mereka mainkan. Luka juga sibuk mencoba memainkan sebuah biola.

"Indah ya?" gumam Miku. Kaito langsung menatap gadis di sampingnya, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya..."

"Eng, tapi Kaito," Miku mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kaito, lalu berbisik, "Mereka belum sadar sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" bisik Kaito.

"Apa sih, kau juga belum menyadarinya ya?!" Miku menarik telinga Kaito yang hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"Ah, tapi serius," Miku kembali berbisik, "Kalau kita membentuk _band_ sendiri, itu artinya kita tidak bisa menggunakan ruang musik sebagai tempat latihan."

"Eh? Benar juga," kata Kaito, "Kalau kita berbeda-beda club begini, itu artinya kita membentuk _band_ sendiri dan bukan _band_ dari club musik. Kalau sudah begitu, kita tidak bisa menggunakan ruangan ini untuk latihan ya?"

Miku mengangguk-angguk. Kaito mencubit dagunya sambil berpikir keras.

"Ah, masalah itu tenang saja," kata Kaito, setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit dalam pikirannya.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Miku. Kaito menyeringai. Miku langsung merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Aku punya ide," kata Kaito, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Miku yang langsung mangut-mangut paham. Kaito dan Miku lalu saling memukulkan tinju mereka sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba-

"Se~no!" Len memukul _drum_-nya dengan semangat, tanda kalau mereka akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Semuanya sudah bersiap dalam posisi masing-masing. Mereka mulai menyanyi di depan Miku dan Kaito.

_Tomodachi to shabetteru sono ko no egao ha amari ni karen de_

_Sono sugata ha omoiegaita manga no HIROIN no you da_

_Hitome mite koi ni ochita_

_HONKI no HONKI de suki ni natta_

_Demo ne boku no youshi ja kitto kirawareteshimau_

_Hora mata da kusu kusu warau koe_

_Iinda sonna no narekko dakara_

_Wasureteshimae dakedo mune ha harisake sou da_

Wajah Kaito langsung memerah dibuatnya. Yang menyanyikan lagu ini adalah _Supercell_, judulnya _Hero_. Kaito langsung salah tingkah. Kalau mendengar lagu ini, dia langsung teringat dengan sang _hime_.

Dia melihat Gakupo mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum. Sial, ini pasti idenya. Tapi, tunggu! Apa dia tahu sesuatu... tentang cerita sang_ hime_ dan dirinya? Seingatnya, dia belum pernah menceritakan hal itu pada siapa pun. Dia harus menanyakannya nanti!

_Shounen ha soshite deau_

_Sore ha kitto guuzen nanka janakute_

_Negatta KIMI ni deaemasu youni_

_Nanbankai datte nagaou_

_Itsuka kanarazu!_

_Keredo hito ha sonna kiseki_

_Shinjirareru wake nai to itta_

_Shoujo-tachi ha sasayaita_

"_Ano ko sakki kara kocchi miteru nanna no are_

_kimiwaruiwa chikadzukanaide nekura-san"_

_Sumimasen sonna tsumori ja_

_Utsumuku boku ni kanojo no koe "Watashi kono hito shitteru!"_

_Mawari ha azen boku mo bouzen_

Miku menatap Kaito yang dari tadi sepertinya sibuk dengan kegelisahannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sih. Tapi gadis itu cukup terharu menyaksikan teman-temannya menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mereka.

"_Michattanda na ano tsukue no e wo ne_

_zenbu kimi ga egaitari suru no?"_

_Aa! mata warawareru_

_Dakedo kimi wa_

"_Aaiu no suki nandesu!"_

_Shounen ha soshite deau_

_Tatoe nanokunanban kounen hanareteiyou ga sa_

_Zettai hikareaukara_

_Soko ni donna shougai ga attemo norikoeteiku_

_Sore wo unmei to yobu nara kare wa masa ni HI-RO- da_

Setelah itu, permainan berhenti karena Len secara tidak sengaja melempar salah satu _stick drum_-nya ke belakang. Luka yang sedang menyanyi spontan ikut berhenti karena setelah suara _drum_ berhenti, otomatis yang lain juga berhenti. Gakupo langsung melempar Len dengan sepatunya. Luka dan Teto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Hora, Kaito! Jangan hanya diam saja, bagaimana penampilan kami tadi?" seru Gakupo.

"Ehm..." Kaito mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Permainan kalian bagus."

Luka menatap Miku yang sedang kebingungan sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu berjalan ke dekat Miku, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Suara senpai bagus sekali," puji Miku. Luka tersipu mendengarnya.

"Arigatou."

"Saa, karena sepertinya kita sudah memenuhi syarat, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita langsung mencari guru pembimbing?" usul Teto, yang langsung disambut meriah oleh Len dan Gakupo.

"Ah, baiklah..." kata Kaito sambil menatap Miku. Gadis itu lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Etto..." Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saat mereka semua sudah berada di depan ruang guru. Di sana, para guru terlihat sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kita mulai dari mana?" bisik Gakupo pada Kaito.

"Kita bagi tugas," putus Kaito, "Kita bagi jadi beberapa kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok harus berkeliling untuk mencari guru yang mau menjadi pembimbing club musik."

"Kalau begitu, baiklah," semuanya sepakat. Tim pertama beranggotakan Miku dan Kaito, lalu Gakupo dan Luka, terakhir Len dan Teto.

Semuanya lalu berpencar ke semua pelosok ruang guru untuk menemukan seorang saja yang mau menjadi pembimbing club musik.

"Aaaah, kita tidak berhasil menemukan satu pun guru yang mau menjadi pembimbing club musik!" rutuk Len, saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul di depan ruang guru.

Semua tim mengalami hal yang sama, yaitu gagal menemukan seorang guru pembimbing sampai mereka melihat Kiyoteru-sensei sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang guru.

"Aku punya ide," gumam Kaito. Gakupo dan Len langsung melotot.

"Kau mau berurusan dengan orang itu?!" Gakupo berbisik pada Kaito. Kaito hanya menyeringai.

Kiyoteru-sensei sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat segerombolan siswa-nya sedang berkumpul di depan ruang guru. Tapi beliau menghiraukan mereka dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Miku, ikut aku!" ajak Kaito. Miku langsung ber-eh-ria dengan bingung. Kenapa harus dia?

Gakupo dan Len langsung bergidig begitu Kaito berhasil menyeret Miku untuk masuk ke dalam dan berhadapan dengan Kiyoteru-sensei. Teto dan Luka yang memang belum pernah belajar bersama beliau hanya bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

* * *

"Ano, sensei..." panggil Kaito pada Kiyoteru-sensei yang saat ini sedang duduk santai di kursinya. Miku berlindung di balik punggung Kaito, merasa cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Entah hanya firasat atau bukan, tapi Miku merasa kalau hal ini akan menyangkut masalah nilainya.

"Ada urusan apa, Kaito-san?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei yang memang sudah mengenal Kaito karena anak itu pandai dalam pelajarannya.

"Sebenarnya, kami ada permintaan..." kata Kaito, "Tapi sebelum itu, kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada sensei."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan santai.

"Ano, sensei... apa sensei percaya cerita hantu?" tanya Kaito yang langsung menimbulkan pandangan heran di wajah Kiyoteru-sensei. Miku mencubit pinggang Kaito karena menanyakan hal bodoh pada guru terkejam di sekolah itu.

"Tidak," jawab Kiyoteru-sensei.

'Ternyata dia menjawab!' seru Miku dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, maukah anda menjadi guru pembimbing club musik, Kiyoteru-sensei?" tanya Kaito tanpa perantara.

"Yattaka?!" Gakupo dan Len yang mengintip dari balik jendela langsung ribut ketika Kaito maju selangkah ke depan Kiyoteru-sensei yang nampak cuek dan santai di kursinya.

"Tidak. Saya tertarik sama sekali," Kiyoteru-sensei spontan menolak. Kaito dan Miku langsung membisu. Kaito langsung berniat menggunakan 'senjata'-nya untuk melawan Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ini, sensei?" Kaito langsung menarik lengan Miku agar gadis itu mau berdiri di sampingnya. Kiyoteru-sensei sedikit menaikkan alis menatap Miku.

"Kenapa dengan Miku-san? Apa dia ingin diberi pelajaran tambahan lagi?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan nada mengejek. Miku langsung kesal dibilang begitu.

"Bukan sensei," jawab Kaito. Dia lalu menatap Miku sambil tersenyum, "Kalau gadis ini bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus saat _mid test_ nanti, apakah anda bersedia menjadi guru pembimbing club musik?"

Kiyoteru-sensei langsung memicingkan matanya sambil menatap Kaito dengan tajam. Sedangkan Kaito tetap berdiri tegap sambil tersenyum penuh percaya diri dengan Miku yang sudah terlihat seperti bangkai busuk yang terbuang.

"Jangan remehkan aku," gumam Kiyoteru-sensei sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Kaito.

Atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi lebih serius dan mencekam. Bahkan beberapa guru yang sempat mendengar obrolan mereka pun terlihat sibuk memperhatikan pergulatan yang terjadi antara Kaito dan Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Hm," Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum tipis, "Kalau gadis ini berhasil mendapat nilai lebih dari 90, maka kau mendapatkanku."

"NA-!"

Tep! Kaito menutup mulut Miku dengan tangannya sebelum gadis itu sukses menghancurkan gendang-gendang di telinganya.

"Angka yang bagus untuk sebuah permulaan," ucap Kaito, masih sambil terus memasang senyum percaya diri. Kiyoteru-sensei dan Kaito sempat berpandangan sengit selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum puas.

"Jika dalam dua minggu ini kau bisa membuatnya mendapat nilai lebih dari 90, kau menang," kata Kiyoteru-sensei, "Sampai saat itu, berjuanglah."

Kaito tersenyum lebar. Yap. Ujian tengah semester memang akan diadakan dua pekan lagi, dan itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Miku untuk mendapatkan nilai setinggi 90 hanya dalam waktu dua minggu.

Tapi Kaito tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memberi salam pada Kiyoteru-sensei sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang guru sambil menyeret Miku bersamanya.

* * *

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Gakupo, Len, Teto, dan bahkan Luka berteriak Kaget pada Kaito saat mereka tahu kalau Kaito merencanakan hal se-tidakmungkin itu–maaf untuk Miku–agar dia bisa membangkitkan ruang musik.

Mereka sudah tahu kemampuan Miku yang rendah dalam bahasa Inggris sebelumnya. Tentu saja mereka merasa sangat syok saat diberitahu Kaito kalau anak itu berencana membuat Miku 'cerdas dalam sehari'. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Sedangkan Miku sendiri masih terlihat kosong tanpa jiwa saat dibawa ke ruang musik.

"Hey Kaito, kau harus bertanggung jawab," kata Len sambil menatap iba pada Miku yang sedang depresi di pojokan ruangan.

Kaito menghela napas pendek sebelum berjalan mendekati Miku.

"Ayo kita keluar," ajak Kaito pada Miku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Miku menyambut uluran tangan itu, lalu pergi keluar bersama Kaito. Semua orang yang di dalam hanya saling pandang dengan wajah serius. Sepertinya mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

"Kau jahat Kaito," kata Miku sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, merasakan angin lembut menyibak poni-poninya. Mereka sedang berada di atap bangunan untuk sedikit mencari angin.

"Kau ini pikun ya," kata Kaito sambil menatap rendah Miku. Gadis itu langsung cemberut.

"Memangnya apa yang kulupakan?" tanya Miku sambil melotot. Kaito mendesah panjang sebelum menjawab,

"Aku masih punya hutang padamu."

Miku mengerukan dahinya. Hutang? Hutang apa?

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Miku, bingung. Kaito menarik sebelah rambutnya yang diikat dengan kesal.

"Apa kau lupa pada syarat yang dulu pernah aku ajukan?" tanya Kaito, "Aku masih punya hutang mengajar padamu."

Miku mengingat-ingat tentang syarat yang memang pernah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

_Syaratnya gampang. Kau harus benar-benar berhenti menjadi bodoh setelah aku membantumu._

"Kupikir kau selalu ingin lepas dari syarat itu. Kalau begitu, inilah saatnya," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Miku spontan melebarkan matanya. Benar juga. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat soal syarat Kaito yang belum juga bisa dia penuhi. Tiba-tiba otaknya dipenuhi rasa jengkel tanpa sebab.

"Baiklah!" Miku mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Kaito!"

"Bagus!" Kaito tersenyum puas meskipun dalam hati dia benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan Miku. Bisa-bisanya dia melibatkan gadis itu dalam hal ini. Bagaimana jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan? Tapi... Kaito segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia harus optimis!

Dia memang sudah terlalu gegabah. Nilai yang melebihi angka 90 adalah 91, sedangkan nilai sehari-hari Miku **yang sudah dicampur nilai** **tugas** berkisar 35. Bagaimana caranya agar gadis ini bisa mengejar nilai 91 dalam waktu yang hanya dua minggu lagi?

Kaito harus berpikir keras mulai dari sekarang. Lagi pula, dia tidak sendiri.

* * *

Chapter Seven's finished.

By Itachannio

Aish, jadi berkepanjangan lagi ini nih ceritanya kekekeke... demooo, RnR?

Next Chapter

Ujian Tengah Semester

* * *

Reviews reply:

**Kagami Kagusa****: **Iya bersambung, jadi manjang ini ceritanya . hahahahaha :D arigatou sudah menungguuu :D

**Park Hyesung - YWDK****: **Yaaaah memang banyak adegan ngenes di sini itu soalnya saya kebetulan seorang penggemar anime, manga, atau cerita horror begitulah hehehe... :D

Dokorode, kejadian Teto itu memang hampir mirip dirasuki sih,tapi sebenarnya bukan. Lebih ke sisi gelap yang ada dalam diri Teto *ceileh*

Eng... btw bin bay de wei saya baru di dua-duanya XD, terus yg vanaN'Ice itu... yap! Saya juga udah ngerti wkwk tapi kalau Len gak pake baju cewek jadinya bukan vanaN'Ice ya? Eh-hahahahaha

Siiiip arigatou sudah merekomendasikan video yang bagus dan sudah menunggu terapdetnya chapter ini! XD

**vermiehans****: **Iya jadi agak _bloody_ gimana gitu ya *.*d Hahaha!

Terus di sini Gumi dan Akaito dibuat kejam dikit ckckck biar menambah kesan tertentu *.*, lalu penderitaan Kaito bertambah lagi bertambah lagi, hahaha! Memang mengasyikan membuat tokohnya tersiksa *bohong deng :D*

Okee, arigatou sudah menunggu apdetaan ini! :D

**Harv: **Iya jadi terkesan _bloody_ dikit *dikit? #plak* hehe...

Oh, iya arigatou sudah mengingatkan! XD Cuma saya belum bisa membenarkan dikarenakan kelemotan modem, hehe..

Btw bin dokorode, **memproduksi typo** adalah salah satu penyakit saya yang memang** sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan**, tapi **bukan berarti tidak bisa**. Beruntung saya punya teman seperti **kimi** yang ikut membantu dalam menyembuhkan penyakit ini. XD

Akhirnya, saya bisa mengucapkan "Arigatou gozaimasuuu..!" and see you on the next chapter~! b^^d


	8. Chapter 8: Ujian Tengah Semester

**MENCINTAI ORANG YANG SAMA TAPI BERBEDA**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

Fanfic ini termasuk fanfic pertama saya, jadi **pasti terdapat banyak** kesalahan. Mohon bantuannya ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya, juga seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya.

Dari sini, saya akan menambahkan lagu-lagu dari luar Vocaloid, karena jika lagu-lagu ini berasal dari vocaloid, maka akan membingungkan bagi saya untuk menulis judul lagu dan juga penyanyinya.

Oh, dan tambah satu hal lagi! **Saya menambahkan beberapa kata yang tidak dalam bahasa Indonesia, maupun bahasa Jepang**. _Ceritanya_, kata-kata ini asli bahasa negara _Voca_ tempat para karakter berada.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter eight; Ujian Tengah Semester

Summary:

Aku bertemu dengan rambut indahmu di malam itu. Rambut itu begitu berkilau saat angin menerbangkannya. Rambut itu berwarna hijau gelap. Dia tergerai panjang menutupi punggungmu yang mungil.

Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, namun setelah hari itu aku tak pernah melihat sosokmu maupun rambut indahmu yang sempat membuatku terpesona.

* * *

Miku ikut berdesakan di depan papan pengumuman sekolah. Hari ini adalah sebuah hari penentuan! Akankah nilainya berhasil mencapai angka yang lebih dari 90?!

Miku terus berharap-harap cemas sambil mencari namanya di daftar nilai yang telah terpampang. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan nilai pelajaran yang lainnya. Semua yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah NILAI BAHASA INGGRIS!

Setelah mencari cukup lama, akhirnya Miku berhasil menemukan namanya di urutan agak bawah. Dia sempat berdoa mudah-mudahan nilainya bisa maksimal. Miku mengikuti arah kolom yang membawanya kepada hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. Dan hasilnya adalah-

"YATTA!" Miku bersorak kegirangan di tengah-tengah kerumunan, membuat semua mata mengarah padanya dengan pandangan heran. Di saat-saat seperti itu, dia melihat Kaito, Gakupo, dan Len yang sedang berjalan dari jauh.

"KAITO!" seru Miku sambil melompat-lompat bahagia.

"Miku!" Kaito langsung berlari-lari ke arah Miku, disusul Gakupo dan Len di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Aku dapat nilai... sempurna!" seru Miku sambil memeluk Kaito. Gakupo dan Len langsung bertos-ria dengan senang.

Benar sekali! Saat Kaito melihat nilai Miku, gadis itu benar-benar sudah mendapat hasil yang sempurna, yaitu 100!

"Dee Kaito, karena sekarang aku sudah berhasil, aku ingin meminta sebuah hadiah darimu..." kata Miku, manja. Kaito mengangguk cepat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Bagiku, melihatmu bisa membangkitkan ruang musik memang sudah menjadi suatu hadiah yang besar, tapi..." Miku menarik dan memainkan dasi milik Kaito yang sudah terpasang dengan rapi di kerah bajunya. Kaito jadi sedikit salah tingkah melihat wajah imut gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku ingin kau memberikannya secara pribadi..." Miku mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kaito, tapi tanpa disangka-sangka, wajah Kaito langsung berubah masam. Dia segera mengacungkan telunjuknya ke dahi Miku, lalu mendorongnya dengan kesal.

"Are...?" Miku langsung linglung saat dia merasakan pandangannya kabur, tapi dia masih bisa melihat Kaito di hadapannya saat itu.

"OI! BANGUN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENGIGAU TIDAK JELAS SEPERTI ITU?!" tiba-tiba Kaito berteriak-teriak di hadapannya. Miku langsung membuka matanya, menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang memang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Eh?" Miku menatap sekelilingnya. Lho? Ini bukan di depan papan pengumuman ya? Lho? Lho? Ini di ruang musik ya? Eh, lalu yang tadi itu–

"Bodoh!" gumam Kaito, "Memangnya kau memimpikan apa sih?!"

Miku masih merasa sangat syok dengan kejadian ini, tapi dia bisa melihat semburat merah yang terpampang di wajah manis Kaito. Spontan wajahnya juga memerah karena malu. Ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi!

Miku ingat kalau sore ini dia dan Kaito sedang belajar di ruang musik. Ini merupakan hari ketiga Miku belajar habis-habisan dengan Kaito. Setiap pelajaran terakhir selesai, Kaito langsung menyeret Miku ke ruang musik untuk belajar dengannya. Tentu saja kadang-kadang Luka dan Teto ikut membantu, sedangkan Gakupo dan Len juga datang hanya untuk menghibur Miku kalau-kalau otaknya sudah berasap.

Hari ini mungkin agak spesial, mengingat yang ada di ruang musik saat itu hanyalah mereka berdua. Miku juga ingat saat tiba-tiba kepalanya tersendat virus mengantuk. Kala itu juga dia tertidur. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Kaito yang sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, dan hal selanjutnya adalah kerumunan di papan pengumuman. Jelas-jelas itu adalah mimpi! Aduh, memalukan sekali!

"Ma-maaf! Ini salahku!" Miku segera membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Rasanya sejak tadi, sensasi panas di pipinya tidak mau hilang. Memangnya tadi dia sudah memimpikan siapa?! Ini gawat.

Kaito berdehem, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Miku.

"Miku," panggil Kaito. Miku mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan untuk menatap Kaito.

"Kau genit," gumam Kaito. Kali ini semburat merah di pipinya merambat sampai ke telinga.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi baik Kaito maupun Miku terdiam di tempatnya. Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Miku yang masih menatap Kaito, dan Kaito yang masih berpaling ke arah lain. Tapi sejurus kemudian–

BUAGH!

* * *

Gakupo dan Len yang sedang mengisi waktu mereka dengan bermain basket–dan bukannya belajar–langsung bergidig di tempat.

"Hey, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tadi?" tanya Len.

"Iya, aku merasakannya," jawab Gakupo, "Apa mungkin Miku mulai berasap lagi?"

Len mengedikkan bahunya, lalu pandangannya mengarah ke lantai tiga. Dari luar, semua ruang club sudah terlihat bersih dan rapi. Mereka susah payah membersihkan semua pelosok lantai tiga demi membuat ruang musik terlihat tidak menyeramkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka semua sudah benar-benar bekerja dengan keras. Tapi sepertinya yang bekerja paling keras adalah Kaito dan Miku.

"Ayo ke sana!" ajak Gakupo. Len mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Kaito mengusap-usap pipinya yang masih terasa sakit terkena tonjokan maut Miku. Tandai, tonjokan. Menonjok bukanlah suatu hal normal yang biasa dilakukan seorang gadis. Biasanya mereka melakukan 'tamparan', bukan 'tonjokan', dan apa yang dilakukan Miku tadi sama sekali bukan hal yang manis. Memang sih, menampar juga bukan hal yang manis bagi seorang anak gadis, tapi 'menonjok' adalah suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak feminin.

Kaito merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Dia menempelkan pipi kanannya ke lantai untuk mendinginkan rasa panas dan nyeri yang tadi sempat menyerang. Pikirannya melayang pada gadis yang memberinya tonjokan itu. Saat ini, apa yang sedang dia lakukan ya?

Sesaat setelah peristiwa 'penonjokan' itu, Miku langsung pergi dari ruang club dan meninggalkan Kaito seorang diri bersama buku-buku pelajarannya. Anak itu yakin kalau saat ini Miku sedang malu atau kesal karena dirinya menyebut gadis itu dengan kata 'genit'. Tapi memang benar kok. Setelah Miku tertidur, Kaito sempat memperhatikan wajahnya yang imut, tapi saat sedang asyik-asyiknya begitu, tiba-tiba Miku mengigau dan bergerak ke arahnya masih dengan mata tertutup. Kalau hanya gerakan biasa, mungkin Kaito tidak akan membentaknya, tapi yang dia lakukan itu lain. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang mencoba untuk...

"Ah, kuso!" Kaito memaki dirinya sendiri.

Daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik memikirkan cara yang efektif untuk membuat nilai Miku meningkat. Tapi sampai saat ini, Kaito masih belum mendapat ide apa pun. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah memaksa otak gadis itu untuk bekerja secara paksa. Dia juga sudah meminta bantuan pada Luka dan Teto, memang sedikit berhasil, tapi itu masih jauh untuk meningkatkan nilai Miku.

Kaito memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari cara yang jitu untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Gakupo dan Len pernah bilang padanya untuk mengawasi Kiyoteru-sensei dan mencuri beberapa data ujian semester, tapi Kaito menolak karena itu curang.

Kaito menghela napas panjang. Mengawasi Kiyoteru-sensei untuk mencuri dokumen itu curang dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Kaito mencoba berpikir keras, tapi semua yang ada di kepalanya adalah dokumen-dokumen Kiyoteru-sensei. Dokumen... dokumen...

Setelah bergulat sekian lama dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Kaito menemukan sesuatu! Dia segera bangkit, lalu berlari keluar untuk mencari teman-temannya. Sebuah misi akan diluncurkan!

* * *

Miku berjalan cepat sambil terus mengomel setelah keluar dari ruang musik. Wajahnya merah padam. Huh, dasar Kaito! Bisa-bisanya dia menyebutku genit! Omel Miku dalam hati. Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya memang genit. Bisa-bisanya dia mimpi mau mencium Kaito? Apa itu ya? Jangan-jangan dia sudah jatuh cinta pada...

Miku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!" Miku menepuk kepalanya, "Aku harus fokus!"

"Miku? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

Miku sampai melompat ke belakang saking kagetnya dengan suara yang dibuat Teto, orang yang baru saja membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung itu.

"Senpai?! Kukira siapa, mengagetkan saja," desah Miku sambil mengurut dadanya.

"Maaf Miku, tadi aku berencana ke ruang musik untuk membantumu latihan soal, tapi ternyata kau sedang istirahat ya?" tanya Teto. Miku menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak istirahat," kata Miku.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Teto bingung, "Kau bolos dari Kaito?"

"Etto..." Miku mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Ceritanya panjang. Yang pasti sekarang, aku sedang tidak ingin berhadapan dengannya. Hehe..."

"Mou, ya sudah karena sekarang aku ada di sini, kau latihan denganku saja. Ayo!" Teto menarik lengan Miku agar gadis itu ikut dengannya, menuju perpustakaan. Miku sedikit menghela napas lega. Syukurlah Teto-senpai tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh, batin Miku.

* * *

Gakupo dan Len yang saat itu berencana untuk pergi ke ruang musik bertemu dengan Kaito di koridor lantai tiga.

"Hey, bukannya seharusnya kau sedang belajar dengan Miku?" tanya Gakupo sambil menatap jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Hari ini agak berbeda," kata Kaito sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya, "Aku punya rencana."

"Rencana?" tanya Len. Entah mengapa dia bisa merasakan firasat buruk soal rencana Kaito.

"Rencana apa?" Gakupo ikut bertanya.

"Kita akan memata-matai Kiyoteru-sensei!" kata Kaito. Gakupo dan Len langsung saling pandang. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berdua serempak menatap Kaito dengan serius.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah polos.

"Bodoh! Bukannya kau ini tidak mau curang? Kami 'kan sudah pernah memberikan saran seperti ini, dan kau menolak," kata Gakupo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Len mangut-mangut sambil mengikuti gaya Gakupo.

"Aku tidak berniat curang," kata Kaito santai, "Aku hanya ingin tahu dari mana dia mendapatkan bahan untuk membuat soal. Apa itu curang namanya?"

Len melirik Gakupo yang juga sedang meliriknya. Lalu mereka berdua sepakat menatap Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaito mengangguk.

Mereka sudah tahu kalau Kiyoteru-sensei selalu menjadi yang paling telat dalam menyerahkan soal-soal ujian yang dibuatnya, jadi tidak mustahil bagi mereka untuk melacak keberadaan sumber-sumber buku yang menjadi ajang lomba di ujian tengah semester nanti sebelum Kiyoteru-sensei membuat soalnya. Mereka hanya perlu tahu buku apa saja yang sudah beliau baca beberapa minggu sebelum ujian. Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat.

"Tapi kau tahu Kaito, ini mungkin tidak akan berjalan lancar," bisik Len.

"Aku sudah memperhitungkannya," kata Kaito. Dia menarik kedua sahabatnya untuk mendekat, "Kalau kita bekerja sama dengan baik, ini pasti berhasil."

"Yosh!"

* * *

Kaito, Gakupo, dan Len memulai misi pertama mereka dengan mendatangi ruang guru. Mereka tidak melihat Kiyoteru-sensei di sana. Ini adalah kesempatan!

Gakupo dan Kaito masuk ke dalam ruang guru yang sudah sepi saat sore hari. Memang ada seorang 'juru bersih-bersih ruangan', tapi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kedatangan kedua orang itu.

Kaito menyiapkan sebuah catatan kecil sementara mata Gakupo dengan jeli meneliti setiap inci dari meja Kiyoteru-sensei. Di atas mejanya hanya ada tumpukan hasil ulangan harian murid-murid dan dua buah buku bahasa Inggris. Dan Gakupo yakin kalau di dalam laci masih banyak lagi buku yang tersimpan. Tapi saat ini mereka tidak boleh gegabah.

"Buku yang pertama adalah _English for Daily Communication_ karangan _Charley Swann_, lalu _English Grammar for High School_ karangan _Sarah Pauline_," bisik Gakupo. Kaito segera menulis judul-judul buku yang tadi disebutkan Gakupo.

Len yang sedang menunggu di luar dari tadi merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Kiyoteru-sensei belum pulang dari sekolah. Beberapa detik sebelum Kaito dan Gakupo keluar dari ruang guru, kekhawatirannya benar-benar terjadi. Kiyoteru-sensei benar-benar belum pulang dari sekolah. Sepertinya beliau baru saja selesai mengerjakan sesuatu.

Tapi untunglah Kaito dan Gakupo berhasil pada babak pertama tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Kiyoteru-sensei. Setelah berhasil melewati tantangan pertama, mereka bertiga buru-buru kembali ke ruang musik. Dari kejauhan, Luka memperhatikan gerak gerik ketiga orang itu, lalu tersenyum.

* * *

"Kita baru mendapat dua buku," kata Kaito, "Setidaknya kita membutuhkan lima buku untuk garapan soal."

"Benar. Tapi menurutmu, apa kita cukup beruntung memiliki guru yang tidak kreatif semacam Kiyoteru-sensei?" cengir Len.

"Bodoh! Kiyoteru-sensei tidak mungkin menyalin soal-soal yang dia baca di buku," serobot Gakupo, "Dia mungkin akan membuat soal yang serupa dengan mereka."

"Benar juga."

"Baiklah. Misi kita lanjutkan besok," putus Kaito, "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Miku?"

"Kaito-kun! Lihat!" Teto tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang musik sambil mengacung-acungkan selembar kertas pada Kaito.

"Teto-senpai," sapa Kaito. Dia melihat Miku di belakang Teto yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah cuek.

"Dia berhasil mengerjakan semua soalnya dengan sempurna!" seru Teto. Kaito melihat kertas yang diberikan Teto kepadanya. Semuanya ada tujuh soal tentang _reported speech_, dan Miku berhasil mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar. Kaito tersenyum puas.

"Kerja bagus!" Kaito melempar senyum ke arah Miku yang wajahnya langsung merona.

"Kerjaku memang bagus kok!" serobot Miku sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dia lalu membereskan buku-bukunya yang lumayan banyak. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul lima sore. Saatnya untuk pulang.

"Baiklah! Semangat untuk besok!" seru Len.

Semua yang ada di sana pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Gakupo, Len, dan Teto berpamitan duluan sebelum Kaito dan Miku selesai membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Hey," Kaito menepuk kepala Miku dengan pelan sebelum gadis itu keluar dari ruang musik, "Kau sudah berusaha keras. Aku bangga padamu."

Miku hanya bisa terpaku sambil menyentuh bekas tangan Kaito yang terasa hangat. Kini anak itu sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Punggungnya nampak lebar dan besar. Apa semua anak laki-laki mempunyai punggung sebesar ini ya? Pikir Miku sambil terus mengamati punggung Kaito dengan mengekor di belakangnya. Karena keasyikan memandangi punggung Kaito, secara tidak sengaja Miku menabrak anak itu dari belakang karena dia berhenti mendadak.

"Aduh!" Miku langsung memegangi hidungnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Hey, sepertinya turun hujan," kata Kaito. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di pintu keluar dan melihat butiran-butiran air hujan mulai berjatuhan. Semakin lama, butiran air hujan itu semakin banyak sampai turunlah hujan deras yang mengurung mereka berdua untuk tetap berdiri di dalam.

Di sore hari begini memang siswa-siswi sekolah sudah pulang ke rumah. Ini juga sudah terlalu sore untuk kegiatan eskul atau apa pun. Lagi pula karena sudah mendekati minggu-minggu ujian–meskipun hanya ujian tengah semester–, jadi semua kegiatan eskul diliburkan.

Dan sekarang hanya ada Kaito dan Miku di depan pintu keluar. Mereka terjebak hujan sehingga belum bisa pergi kemana-mana. Gakupo, Len, dan Teto juga pasti sekarang sedang terjebak hujan di jalan.

"Aneh," komentar Kaito, "Apa kau melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku. Kaito menatap layar ponselnya.

"Katanya hari ini tidak akan turun hujan, jadi aku tidak bawa payung. Ah, menyebalkan sekali!" jawab sekaligus omel Kaito. Miku terkikik melihatnya. Anak itu terlalu ketergantungan pada ramalan cuaca yang terkadang memang suka meleset.

"Kalau aku sih kemana-mana juga bawa payung," kata Miku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna hijau tua dari tasnya, "Mau pulang sama-sama?"

"Eh?" Kaito sedikit terperanjat mendengar ajakan Miku. Pulang sama-sama itu berarti dia akan berbagi payung dengannya? Maksudnya, satu payung berdua? Tapi, itu 'kan...

"Ayo!" Miku menarik lengan Kaito.

"Eh, tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!" Kaito langsung salah tingkah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Kau pulang saja duluan," kata Kaito cepat, "Kalau kita berdua, nanti seragammu bisa basah."

"Tidak apa-apa kok," senyum Miku, "Ayo!"

"Eh, kubilang kau pulang saja– "

"Kaito!" tiba-tiba Gakupo datang sambil berlari-lari ke arah Kaito dan Miku.

"Gakupo!" seru Kaito yang langsung merasa lega dengan kedatangan Gakupo. Ternyata dia juga belum pulang. Segera saja anak itu menghampiri Gakupo dengan wajah sumringah. Setidaknya dia tidak akan berduaan saja dengan Miku di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito. Gakupo menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya.

"Aku berhasil mendapat semua buku referensi yang kemungkinan digunakan oleh Kiyoteru-sensei!" kata Gakupo sambil meninju bahu Kaito dengan girang. Kaito segera melihat judul-judul bukunya. Di sana ada empat buah judul buku.

"Luka-senpai yang memberitahuku!" lanjut Gakupo, "Dia bilang tadi dia sengaja berbincang-bincang dengan Kiyoteru-sensei. Lalu dia berhasil mendapatkan semua ini. Hebat 'kan?"

Kaito tersenyum senang. Luka-senpai! Terima kasih! Batin Kaito.

"Lalu, apa kau punya semua bukunya?" tanya Gakupo, "Kalau pinjam ke perpus nanti kalian tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang lho. Batasnya kan cuma lima hari dan hanya bisa pinjam dua buku."

"Aku rasa aku punya buku-buku ini," Kaito menunjuk urutan pertama sampai ketiga, "Kau punya buku yang terakhir?"

Gakupo menggeleng cepat, "Eh, sudah ya! Aku sudah ditunggu Teto-senpai!"

"Apa? Eh? Teto-senpai?" Kaito langsung celingak-celinguk untuk mencari sosok mungil itu. Rupanya Teto sedang berdiri di tengah guyuran air hujan sambil memegang sebuah payung yang besar.

"Aku duluan ya!" Gakupo mengerling pada Kaito dan Miku, lalu berbisik pada Kaito, "Ganbatte!"

Kaito hanya bisa bengong setelah Gakupo melesat meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi bersama Teto keluar dari sekolah. Anak itu jadi bingung sendiri dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Miku.

"Hey, apa itu?" tanya Miku, memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba tercipta diantara mereka.

"Ah, ini?" Kaito mengacungkan selembar kertas yang tadi diserahkan Gakupo padanya, "Ini daftar buku yang harus kau pelajari."

"APA?!" teriak Miku, "Sebanyak ini?!"

"Berisik!" Kaito menutup sebelah telinganya yang terkena efek langsung dari suara Miku, "Jangan banyak mengomel–etsyii!" Kaito langsung menggosok-gosok hidungnya setelah bersin barusan.

"Hatsyii!" Kaito bersin sekali lagi.

"Kau kena flu?" tanya Miku. Kaito menggeleng-geleng.

"Kalau sedang hujan aku memang selalu begini," jawab Kaito, "Kau harus cepat pulang. Lihat, sudah pukul setengah enam. Sebentar lagi sekolah akan ditutup."

"Ah bodoh! Kalau aku pergi, memangnya kau mau menginap di sini?" omel Miku, "Ayo ikut aku!"

"Hatsyii!"

"Tuh 'kan, kau harus cepat pulang! Ayo!" Miku menarik paksa lengan Kaito, lalu menggandengnya setelah membuka payung.

"O-oy!" Kaito sedikit protes saat Miku menggandeng lengannya ketika mereka keluar dari sekolah.

"Berisik! Ini, kau yang pegang payung!"

"Hatsyii!"

* * *

Hujan yang deras benar-benar membuat Kaito dan Miku harus berhenti di jalan. Meskipun sudah memakai payung, tapi seragam mereka tetap basah.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah toko buku sambil menunggu hujan reda, sekalian mencari buku yang belum ada untuk bahan belajar Miku daripada meminjam di perpus yang tentunya nanti mereka akan dikejar-kejar waktu.

"Nee, Kaito!" panggil Miku saat gadis itu melihat sebuah komik menarik, "Kau suka _manga_?"

"Aku lebih suka membaca buku pelajaran," sahut Kaito cuek. Anak itu sedang sibuk melihat-lihat buku-buku pelajaran yang memang terletak berseberangan dengan jajaran komik.

Miku langsung cemberut dibuatnya. Anak laki-laki itu semuanya memang cuek ya?! Omel Miku sambil memilih-milih komik yang akan dibacanya.

"Aku sudah dapat!" seru Kaito. Dia lalu melihat ke belakang punggungnya untuk menatap Miku, tapi ternyata gadis itu sudah menghilang. Kaito melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam. Hujan masih belum berhenti, belum lagi udara di dalam toko buku terasa sangat menusuk membuat Kaito tambah sering bersin-bersin. Dan sekarang gadis berkuncir dua itu menghilang dengan sangat baik.

Kaito mencari-cari gadis itu ke setiap penjuru, tapi dia tidak menemukannya di mana pun. Anak itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi duluan ke kasir, lalu menunggu di luar toko buku dan berdesakan dengan orang-orang.

"Hatsyii! Hatsyii! Hatsyii! Hatsyii!"

Akhirnya Kaito yakin kalau sekarang dia sedang terkena flu. Kaito yang memang tidak tahan dengan cuaca seperti ini sangat yakin kalau nanti dia akan terkena demam. Belum lagi sekarang baju seragam yang sedang dikenakannya basah semua.

Anak itu melihat sekeliling. Hujan sudah mulai reda, orang-orang pun sudah banyak yang pergi. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam, dan Miku belum juga muncul di hadapannya. Kalau sudah terlalu larut begini, akan jadi bahaya nantinya.

"Kemana perginya sih dia?!" omelnya kesal.

Kaito kembali masuk untuk memastikan kalau gadis itu tidak menghilang. Dia mencarinya ke bagian komik, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Anak itu mulai panik. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah petugas keamanan untuk menanyakan Miku. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka–

"Kaito!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Kaito sempat terperanjat karena kaget. Ternyata itu Miku!

"Miku! Dari mana saja kau?! Kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku-hatsyii! Hatsyii! Hatsyii!" Kaito yang berniat memarahi Miku malah tertahan karena bersin-bersin.

"Kaito!" panggil Miku dengan cemas. Dia memperhatikan wajah Kaito yang terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku.

"Bodoh, aku mencari-carimu kemana-mana tahu!" sembur Kaito, "Ayo pulang, hujannya sudah mulai reda–hatsyii!"

"Kau sakit?" tanya Miku, khawatir. Kaito cepat-cepat menggeleng. Dia segera membawa Miku keluar dari toko buku.

"Sana pulang, hujannya tidak terlalu deras 'kan," suruh Kaito.

"Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama," sesal Miku, "Tadi aku pergi ke toilet sebentar."

"Sebentarnya anak perempuan itu bisa sampai satu tahun ya," cibir Kaito. Miku langsung cemberut.

"Ini, hadiah buatmu karena sudah memberiku 'tumpangan' sampai sini," Kaito mengacungkan buku yang tadi dibelinya dengan cuek.

"Ini namanya bukan hadiah!" sungut Miku, sebal.

"Sudah, ambil saja! Itu 'kan gratis!" tukas Kaito, "Pelajari dulu, kalau ada yang kurang kau mengerti, nanti tanyakan padaku."

Saat menerima buku itu, tangan Miku tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Kaito yang terasa dingin.

"Eh?" Miku langsung mengernyit sambil memperhatikan wajah Kaito. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Spontan saja gadis itu berjingkat untuk menggapai dahi Kaito.

"Kau demam!" seru Miku, panik. Kaito segera menyingkirkan tangan Miku dari dahinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, besok juga sembuh," kata Kaito, sedikit terbatuk-batuk, "Sudah sana kau pulang! Orang tuamu pasti khawatir."

Miku segera menggeleng tegas. Dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ng... kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu–"

"Kau ini bodoh ya?! Mana ada perempuan yang mengantar laki-laki ke rumahnya?!" Kaito segera memotong perkataan Miku, "Sudah sana cepat pulang!"

"Tidak mau! Aku akan tetap di sini sampai Kaito pulang," Miku bersikeras pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kaito yang sedang sakit begitu. Apalagi sekarang hujan masih belum berhenti meskipun tidak sederas tadi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kaito dengan nada kesal, "Kau ini anak perempuan, makanya kau harus cepat pulang! Lihat, sekarang sudah pukul berapa?"

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku akan menunggu di sini!"

"Pulang!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Pulang!"

"Tidak mau!"

Beberapa orang sempat melirik mereka sambil berbisik-bisik tentang anak muda jaman sekarang yang selalu tidak mengenal tempat kalau sedang bertengkar. Lho, memangnya sewaktu muda dulu mereka sembunyi dulu, baru bertengkar?

Karena kesal, Kaito langsung berjalan menerobos hujan dan meninggalkan Miku di depan toko buku. Gadis itu langsung kaget, dia buru-buru membuka payungnya dan berlari mengejar Kaito.

"Bodoh! Kalau begini sakitmu bisa tambah parah!" seru Miku sambil berusaha memayungi Kaito.

"Berisik! Sudah sana cepat pulang! Aku sudah pergi 'kan dari sana?!" bentak Kaito.

"Kaito! Kubilang sakitmu bisa tambah parah!" jerit Miku, kesal.

"Kubilang kau harus cepat pulang! Kalau lama-lama di sini, bisa bahaya!"

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau seperti ini, Kaito!"

"Kubilang pulang ya pulang! Kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu ke rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini!"

"Siapa yang mau diantar?!"

"Bukannya sudah jelas kalau kau–"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Kaito. Baik sang penampar maupun yang ditampar sama-sama terdiam. Mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan. Kaito menatap mata Miku yang terlihat merah. Sepertinya air mata gadis itu sudah bercampur dengan air hujan. Tunggu... Miku menangis? Kenapa...? Apa karena tadi dia membentaknya?

"Kaito bodoh!" Miku langsung memeluk Kaito dengan erat. Tentu saja Kaito kaget dengan perlakuan Miku.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit!" kata Miku disela-sela tangisnya.

Kaito bisa merasakan kehangatan air mata Miku merembes ke dalam bajunya yang basah terkena air hujan. Dia menatap Miku dari atas. Apa gadis ini menangis karena mengkhawatirkanku? Tanya anak itu dalam hati.

"Mi-Miku," Kaito memegang kedua pundak gadis itu, "Kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, jadi..."

"Tidak boleh!" Miku menggeleng-geleng keras, "Pokoknya aku harus datang ke tempatmu sekarang juga!"

"Eh? Apa? Kau ini, apa sih yang kau pikirkan?!"

"Sudah bisa kupastikan kalau kau itu bodoh soal mengurus diri! Kalau sampai besok kau tidak masuk sekolah karena demam, aku benar-benar akan marah padamu!" tukas Miku.

Akhirnya, Kaito hanya bisa bengong dan pasrah saat Miku menyeret dan memaksanya untuk pergi ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

* * *

Setelah sampai di apartemen, anak itu langsung terkapar di sofa. Saat ini Kaito benar-benar terlihat lemah tidak berdaya. Jarak yang mereka tempuh tadi lumayan jauh untuk membuat semua baju mereka basah seperti baru tercebur di kolam, jadi wajar saja kalau sakit Kaito bertambah parah.

"Kaito, di mana kau menyimpan bajumu?" tanya Miku dengan panik.

"Kau, kau duluan..." kata Kaito. Badannya mulai menggigil. Miku semakin panik dibuatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Miku segera membuka pintu kamarnya, mengambil handuk, membuka lemari, lalu mengambil sebuah kaus oblong dan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang memang dilipat dan disimpan di urutan paling atas.

"Kaito! Lepaskan _blazer_-mu, cepat!" suruh Miku, tapi tentu saja Kaito tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diperintahkannya karena dia sedang sibuk menggigil. Napasnya semakin cepat.

Melihat keadaan Kaito yang semakin memburuk, Miku tidak bisa lagi berpikir apa-apa. Dia langsung membuka apa pun yang menempel di badannya, lalu menggantinya dengan kaus yang tadi dia bawa. Miku memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan badan Kaito.

"Ah, jaket!" Miku segera berlari mengambil sebuah jaket yang tergantung di balik pintu masuk, lalu memakaikannya pada Kaito.

Dan sekarang adalah bagian tersulit. Kali ini dia harus berhadapan dengan CELANA LAKI-LAKI. Miku sempat bingung apa dia harus ikut menggantinya juga. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kebingungan sampai dia bisa merasakan kalau keadaan Kaito sudah mulai membaik, napasnya sudah berangsur-angsur normal.

"Oy, sana ganti bajumu," suruh Kaito yang ternyata sudah bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri sekarang. Miku langsung bernapas lega.

"Ini, kau ganti celanamu," Miku balik menyuruhnya. Kaito mengambil celana yang diberikan Miku dengan gerakan lambat.

"Aku tidak bisa ganti kalau kau ada di sini," kata Kaito ketika melihat Miku masih tetap duduk di hadapannya. Wajah Miku langsung memerah dibuatnya.

"A-ah, maaf! Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar! Kau bisa menggantinya di sana!" seru Miku.

Gadis itu lalu memapah Kaito ke kamarnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Miku segera menutup pintu kamar lalu bersender sambil mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba jadi tersengal-sengal tak karuan.

Ini gawat! Jantung Miku tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan kencang. Tadi dia baru saja memapah Kaito. Belum lagi bayang-bayang Kaito yang sedang bertelanjang dada juga terbersit di pikirannya. Ya ampun! Ini benar-benar gawat! Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan bajunya yang basah dan malah sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari balik pintu. Miku membukanya perlahan-lahan, lalu dia melihat Kaito sedang memegang sebuah baju dari balik pintu.

"Ganti bajumu, nanti kau juga bisa sakit," katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kaus berlengan panjang dan sebuah celana training yang masing-masing berwarna biru tua. Miku segera menerimanya.

"Kau harus langsung tidur ya," pesan Miku sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

Sebenarnya Miku merasa tidak enak pergi ke kamar mandi anak laki-laki, tapi itu memang satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman untuk berganti baju. Sekarang rambutnya juga sudah _lepek_, jadi dia perlu mandi. Sayangnya tidak ada _shampoo_ yang biasa digunakan anak gadis, jadi Miku terpaksa memakai _shampoo_ Kaito.

Setelah selesai mandi, dia mencuci dan mengeringkan semua baju yang basah. Gadis itu lalu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dan semangkuk air dingin untuk membantu menurunkan demam Kaito.

Miku masuk ke kamar Kaito sambil berjingkat karena takut membangunkan sang empunya rumah. Setelah sampai di sampingnya, Miku segera menyimpan mangkuk berisi air itu di atas meja samping tempat tidur, lalu mencelupkan sapu tangan ke dalamnya, melipatnya, dan menyimpannya di dahi Kaito yang sedang tertidur.

"Dia belum makan obat..." gumam Miku sambil memperhatikan wajah tenang Kaito.

Gadis itu lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk mencari kotak kesehatan yang biasa dimiliki oleh setiap rumah. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya di tempat Kaito. Apa anak itu memang tidak pernah makan obat saat sakit? Pikir Miku.

Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam, sementara hujan masih belum mau berhenti. Seharusnya gadis itu sudah berada di rumahnya kalau hujan itu tidak malah bertambah deras. Miku menunggu di atas sofa selama beberapa menit sampai rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

Miku sempat tertidur selama hampir dua jam kalau dia tidak mendengar suara barang yang jatuh dari kamar Kaito. Gadis itu langsung berlari ke kamar Kaito. Rupanya itu suara jam weker yang terjatuh ke lantai, dan Kaito sedang berusaha mengambilnya.

"Hey!" Miku segera menghampiri Kaito, lalu menyuruhnya untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Gadis itu lalu mengambil sapu tangan yang ikut terjatuh bersama jam weker tadi di lantai.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil aku dong!" omel Miku.

"Maaf..." gumam Kaito.

Miku meraba leher Kaito yang terasa panas, lalu beralih menggenggam tangannya yang sangat dingin. Demamnya belum juga turun.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih ada di sini," kata Kaito dengan suara berat, "Lihat sudah pukul berapa sekarang...?"

"Sudah berisik!" tukas Miku, "Aku juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, tapi aku akan menjagamu sampai kau sembuh."

Kaito menatap Miku yang sedang sibuk menggenggam tangannya. Kaito bisa merasakan kehangatan pada genggaman itu. Entah apa yang menariknya untuk tersenyum memandangi si gadis. Ternyata masih ada yang memperdulikannya di saat-saat seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan melewati saat-saat seperti ini seorang diri, tapi sekarang itu berbeda.

"Miku..." panggil Kaito sambil balas menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Ng?"

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini untukku."

"Iya, sama-sama," sindir Miku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Kaito memicingkan matanya pada Miku. Lho? Sejak kapan ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu ya? Dia benar-benar terlihat... cantik.

"A-ada apa Kaito?" tanya Miku dengan wajah memerah karena dari tadi Kaito tidak mau berhenti menatapnya.

"Hey Miku, rambutmu digerai? Kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Ah, ini?" Miku mengusap-usap rambutnya, "Tadi aku keramas memakai _shampoo_-mu, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Kau memakai _shampoo_-ku? Justru kau yang harus kutanyai begitu!" kata Kaito dengan wajah yang kalau sedang tidak memerah karena demam, Miku akan tahu bahwa dia sedang memerah karena malu.

Gadis itu hanya bisa nyengir sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya menanggapi perkataan Kaito.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kaito, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh. Kau harus istirahat supaya cepat sembuh," Miku menarik selimut Kaito sampai ke leher, "Oyasumi."

* * *

Miku menunggui Kaito sampai anak itu benar-benar terlelap. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam. Miku yakin kalau sekarang Kaito sudah tertidur. Dia mencoba meraba leher Kaito yang masih terasa panas.

"Mudah-mudahan besok sembuh," gumam Miku sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Kaito.

Miku lalu berjalan ke arah jendela. Hujan masih belum mau berhenti. Tak apalah, lagi pula dia sudah memutuskan untuk menunggui Kaito sampai anak itu sembuh. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sekarang ini dia sedang berada di tempat Kaito. Hanya berdua. Dirinya dan Kaito. Keadaan ini langsung mengingatkannya dengan kejadian di perpustakaan. Saat itu juga keadaannya sama, hanya saja Kaito sedang sehat.

Tapi Miku tahu kalau Kaito adalah orang baik-baik yang tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam. Buktinya saat di perpus, Miku baik-baik saja. Jujur, sekarang Miku tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali, mungkin karena dia sudah tahu sifat Kaito, ditambah lagi sekarang anak itu sedang sakit. Argh! Miku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu di saat begini!

Gadis itu segera kembali ke sisi Kaito. Ditatapnya anak itu yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Perlahan-lahan tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Kaito.

"Maaf ya..." gumam Miku, "Pasti sakit..."

Miku terus memperhatikan wajah Kaito. Anak itu terlihat sangat tampan meskipun dengan wajah orang sakit. Matanya besar, alisnya tebal dan panjang, hidungnya mancung, pipinya tirus, bibirnya tipis dan... menggoda. Jantung Miku langsung berlari maraton saat mengingat kejadian di ruang musik sebelum insiden bola basket itu terjadi. Bukankah mereka pernah hampir... berciuman?

Bluuuush!

Wajah Miku langsung sama merahnya dengan wajah demam Kaito. Tidak, mungkin lebih merah dari itu. Miku berusaha meredakan gejolak hatinya sampai dia merasakan tangan Kaito bergerak menyentuh tangan Miku yang sedang menempel di pipinya.

"Eh? Ka-Kaito...?" Miku langsung kaget.

"...san..." Kaito menggumam.

Apa dia sedang mengigau? Tanya Miku dalam hati. Gadis itu kemudian mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Kaito untuk mendengar apa yang dia gumamkan.

"...Okaa..san..."

"Okaa-san...?" Miku menatap wajah Kaito. Rupanya dia sedang merindukan ibunya. Apa dia selalu seperti ini ya kalau sedang sakit? Pikir Miku.

Benar juga. Sewaktu Kaito dirawat di rumah sakit dengan luka yang cukup serius, orang tuanya tidak datang menjenguk, tidak berkomunikasi pula. Berbeda dengan Len dan Luka yang meskipun keluarganya tidak datang, tetapi mereka tetap bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon. Jadi wajar saja kalau Kaito merasa rindu dengan keluarganya.

Miku menggenggam tangan Kaito dengan lembut, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan kasih sayang yang mungkin tak sempat diberikan siapa pun kepadanya selain dari sang kakak. Melihatnya seperti ini membuat dada Miku terasa sesak. Gadis itu tahu kalau Kaito selalu hidup seorang diri semenjak kematian kakaknya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah hadir saat dia masih bersama sang kakak.

Memiliki orang tua yang masih hidup tapi terkesan tidak peduli memang lebih menyakitkan daripada ditinggal mati orang tua yang memedulikan kita, setidaknya mungkin begitu pikir Miku.

Orang tua yang peduli pasti sempat memberikan banyak nasihat yang berarti sebelum pergi meninggalkan dunia. Ini berbeda dengan orang tua yang tidak pernah hadir sama sekali dalam kehidupan anak-anaknya sehingga mungkin timbal balik yang timbul justru adalah sebuah kebencian. Untunglah Kaito tidak memiliki kebencian seperti itu kepada ibunya.

Miku lalu mendekap kepala Kaito erat-erat dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Miku tahu dengan pasti kalau anak itu tidak ingin hidup sendirian seperti ini. Karena itu, dia ingin mencoba menjadi orang pertama yang menemani hidupnya saat ini, bersama teman-teman.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan perlahan-lahan mata Miku terasa berat. Masih sambil mendekap kepala biru itu, Miku tertidur dengan lelap.

* * *

Cuiiit... cuiiit... cuiiit...

Sinar matahari menyilaukan mata Kaito saat anak itu membukanya perlahan-lahan. Samar-samar, dia bisa mencium bau _shampoo_ yang biasa dia gunakan. Tapi kenapa? Kemarin dia merasa belum sempat berkeramas...? Belum lagi, rasanya guling yang sedang dipeluknya sekarang terasa keras namun hangat. Tambah aneh lagi, gulingnya itu bisa bergerak-gerak.

Saat Kaito benar-benar membuka mata, dia langsung terkejut melihat Miku–yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata melebar–berada tepat di hadapannya. Kaito lalu mengikuti arah tangan yang dia kira sedang memeluk guling. Sialnya, ternyata itu bukan guling melainkan pinggang Miku. Keduanya kembali saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum–

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"Oy! Kaito!" Gakupo dan Len langsung menyapa Kaito saat bertemu dengan anak itu di depan ruang kelas. Dia sudah sembuh dari demamnya semalam.

"Eh? Lho? Matamu kenapa?" tanya Len saat melihat wajah lusuh Kaito yang sedang berjalan gontai ke arah mereka berdua dengan sebelah mata yang tertutup kapas.

"Bukan hal yang penting," sahutnya sambil berjalan ke dalam kelas. Gakupo dan Len saling pandang sambil mengangkat bahu.

Saat Kaito memasuki kelas, keadaan langsung ramai dengan pertanyaan gadis-gadis yang ribut menanyakan keadaannya.

"Psst," Gakupo menyikut Len, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, "Kau lihat tidak tadi pagi dia jalan ke sekolah bersama Miku?"

Len hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda kalau dia tidak mau terlibat dengan si rambut jabrik itu. Pekerjaannya selalu saja menggosip.

* * *

"DASAR BODOH! AKU SUDAH PERNAH MENJELASKANNYA PADAMU 'KAN?!" Kaito menggebrak buku Miku saat mereka berdua sedang belajar seperti biasa di ruang musik.

"KAU YANG BODOH! MAKANYA JELASKAN LAGI SEBELUM MEMBERI SOAL!" Miku tidak mau kalah, dia juga balas berteriak di depan wajah Kaito.

"HARUSNYA KAU MENGINGAT-INGAT PERKATAANKU!"

"MEMANGNYA AKU INI MESIN, BISA MENYIMPAN DATA SELAMA ITU DI KEPALAKU?!"

Semua orang yang sedang berada di ruang musik selain Kaito dan Miku–Luka, Len, Gakupo, dan Teto–hanya bisa terdiam sambil memperhatikan tingkah keduanya. Dari tadi mereka berdua sama-sama berteriak dengan emosi. Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan sebelah mata Kaito yang seperti ditonjok orang? Begitu pikir mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengajariku ya sudah! Toh aku tidak pernah mau mendapatkan nilai setinggi it-" Miku langsung berhenti berkata-kata sesaat setelah menyadari kalau perkataannya ini bisa menyinggung seseorang.

Akhirnya, baik Miku maupun Kaito terdiam di tempat. Keadaan langsung hening. Yang menonton dari tadi saling sikut, bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Maa, maa," akhirnya Luka berinisiatif menjinakkan atmosfer aneh yang tiba-tiba tercipta di antara mereka, "Untuk istirahat, aku akan membeli cream puff–"

"Kau benar.." gumam Kaito, membuat perkataan Luka terpotong, "Aku minta maaf sudah seenaknya.."

Setelah berkata begitu, Kaito langsung bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Semua orang menatapnya dalam diam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Miku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya kelu. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah pada Kaito. Bukankah dia ingin membantu Kaito untuk memulai semuanya bersama-sama? Tapi kenapa malah jadi begini...?

"Ini bukan salahmu," Luka menghampiri Miku, lalu menepuk pundaknya dengan simpati.

"Tenang saja, besok dia akan kembali seperti biasa kok!" Gakupo ikut menghampiri untuk menghibur Miku.

"Aku..." Miku bergumam, "Aku harus minta maaf!"

Luka dan Gakupo saling pandang.

"Ini semua salahku, kalau saja pagi tadi kami tidak–" Miku hampir membuka sebuah rahasia besar yang sangat memalukan bagi dirinya–juga bagi Kaito–, tapi untunglah dia segera sadar.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan tadi pagi?" tanya Teto dan Len yang juga ikut menghampiri Miku.

"Eh? Eh? Tidak! Tidak ada!" Miku menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah yang memerah. Semua yang ada di sana jadi penasaran dengan tingkah Miku. Sebelum semuanya jadi panjang, Miku segera membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera meminta maaf padanya!" Miku segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat keluar ruang musik.

"Hoy! Periksa atap sekolah!" pesan Gakupo dan Len sebelum Miku benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Kaito menutup matanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Dia mendesah pelan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Miku. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya sekarang; egois. Atau kalau perlu ditambahkan, dia sudah berbuat hal yang jahat pada Miku.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu melibatkan orang lain–"

"Siapa? Aku?" tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Miku bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu atap sekolah dengan keras. Kaito langsung membalikkan badannya menatap gadis itu.

"Hey, kau–"

"Kau menganggapku 'orang lain'?" tanya Miku, tak percaya, "Aku kecewa padamu, Kaito."

"Aku..."

"Kau pikir apa yang selama ini sudah kita lakukan?" tanya Miku, "Kita melakukan semuanya sampai bisa seperti ini karena kita semua memiliki ikatan!"

Kaito tidak bisa membalas perkataan Miku. Dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Aku tak percaya kau menganggapku bukan siapa-siapa," kali ini suara Miku terdengar bergetar. Kaito segera mengangkat wajahnya.

"Dengar, aku hanya..." Kaito berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk diungkapkan, "Aku minta maaf karena sudah melibatkanmu kedalam semua ini.."

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf! Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu padamu... maafkan aku," Miku mengusap matanya yang mulai memerah.

Kaito menghela napas. Dia lalu memunggungi Miku, menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tenang. Miku mengambil posisi dengan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku ini egois ya," kata Kaito tanpa diminta.

"Ya, memang," timpal Miku dengan cuek. Kaito langsung mendecih sebal.

"Kupikir kau akan menentangnya," balas Kaito sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau memang egois. Semua lelaki juga. Kau mau tahu salah satu contohnya?" tanya Miku sambil menatap Kaito. Anak biru itu membalas dengan menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Misalnya, jika ada seorang laki-laki yang mendekati pacarmu, maka kau akan marah padanya, tapi kau sendiri tetap dekat dengan perempuan," kata Miku, "Perempuan tidak setiap saat bisa bebas saat bergaul, tapi laki-laki bisa dengan sesuka hati bergaul dengan siapa pun."

"Bukankah tidak semua laki-laki posesif seperti itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Memang tidak semua," jawab Miku, "Tapi semua lelaki mempunyai sisi seperti itu meskipun mereka tidak memperlihatkannya. Ini hanya sudut pandangku sebagai perempuan. Mungkin bagimu, hal ini justru akan terbalik."

"Jadi, jika kalian menganggap kami egois, maka kami juga sebenarnya menganggap kalian perempuan egois?" simpul Kaito.

"Bisa jadi. Perempuan juga sebenarnya punya 'keposesifan', tapi mereka jarang memperlihatkannya," jelas Miku. Kaito mengangguk sekali memahami perkataan Miku.

"Jadi, maukah kau menunjukkan sisi egoismu padaku sekali lagi? Ajari aku. Perlakukan aku seperti yang kau mau sebagai murid," pinta Miku sambil mengacungkan tasnya pada Kaito, "Ingat, kau masih punya utang padaku."

Kaito tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil tas Miku.

"Baik, sebagai gantinya, dilarang protes atau marah-marah!" tandas Kaito. Miku tertawa kecil. Dia lalu memperhatikan wajah Kaito dengan teliti, sedangkan Kaito sedang sibuk melihat-lihat isi tas Miku.

"Dengar, aku hanya akan mengajarimu dalam waktu satu minggu, seminggu yang tersisa kau pakai untuk belajar pelajaran lain, jadi kau harus mampu menguasai semua materinya. Kau paham?" kata Kaito tanpa melihat ke arah Miku.

"Hey..." Miku memanggil Kaito sambil berusaha menyentuh wajahnya–lebih tepatnya di bagian mata.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Miku. Kaito terpaku sebentar sebelum tersenyum simpul.

"Saat kau menonjokku, rasanya mataku masuk ke dalam," katanya setengah bercanda.

"Maaf ya, sebenarnya itu salahku," Miku meleletkan lidahnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kaito langsung mengernyitkan alisnya dengan heran.

"Kalau aku tidur, aku tidak bisa diam, hehe..." kekeh Miku sambil mengusap-usap lehernya, "Tapi itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahku kok! Kau juga salah memeluk 'kan?"

"Hey! Ini tidak adil!" seru Kaito.

"Maaf saja ya!" Miku tertawa-tawa sambil berlari ke arah pintu dan menuruni tangga sebelum Kaito mengejarnya dari belakang,

"Oy! Dasar genit!"

* * *

Akhirnya Miku dan Kaito bisa kembali bersatu. Teman-teman yang lain juga semakin sering datang untuk membantu mereka berdua di ruang musik. Mereka menggunakan empat hari yang tersisa untuk melatih Miku mengerjakan soal-soal.

Akhirnya, tibalah saat penentuan. Hari terakhir Miku belajar bahasa Inggris dengan teman-temannya, dia diberikan semacam ujian. Ujian yang soal-soalnya dibuat seragam dengan soal-soal yang terdapat di buku referensi.

Miku berhasil mengerjakannya sebelum waktu benar-benar habis. Sekarang, tibalah saatnya berharap-harap cemas dengan nilai Miku.

Luka yang memeriksanya. Dan seperti biasa, dia melakukannya dengan cepat dan tepat sehingga semua yang ada di ruang musik tidak bisa berhenti menatap gadis itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu," kata Luka, memulai suasana panas di ruang musik.

Miku langsung menatap Kaito yang sedang berdiri dengan tegang di sampingnya. Anak itu segera menggenggam tangan Miku sambil mengangguk sekali untuk meyakinkan Miku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Miku balik menggenggam tangan Kaito untuk mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Miku, kau sudah berusaha dengan keras," kata Luka, "Kau berhasil mendapat nilai 88."

"Yeah! Sedikit lagi!" seru Len.

"Bagus!" Gakupo mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," kata Kaito sambil menatap Miku. Tapi yang ditatap hanya berwajah muram meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya dia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan nilai setinggi itu dalam pelajaran yang paling dibencinya.

"Hey, kau sudah berusaha," hibur Teto sambil menepuk pundak Miku. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Kaito..." panggil Miku, "Kita masih punya banyak waktu 'kan?"

"Tapi, aku sudah bilang kalau minggu depan kau tidak akan–"

"Belajar bahasa Inggris lagi?" timpal Miku, "Kita bisa belajar pelajaran yang lain bersama-sama 'kan? Bersamaan dengan pelajaran bahasa Inggris?"

Gakupo, Luka, Len, dan Teto langsung saling pandang. Lalu mereka tersenyum bersamaan seolah memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Ya, kalian masih bisa belajar bahasa Inggris sambil belajar matematika misalnya, ya 'kan Kaito?" Len menyikut lengan Kaito.

"Ya, itu benar! Aku bisa membantumu soal matematika?" tawar Miku.

"Iya, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan semuanya di sekolah setiap hari," balas Kaito, "Kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau sekolah akan menutup gedung club seminggu sebelum ujian berlangsung? Itu sebabnya aku hanya akan mengajarimu seminggu ini saja."

Yap, di sekolah tempat mereka semua belajar, telah diterapkan sebuah kurikulum baru, yaitu:

Sekolah akan meliburkan semua kegiatan club dua minggu sebelum masa-masa ujian. Baik itu UTS ataupun UAS.

Sekolah akan menutup semua ruang club seminggu sebelum ujian.

Kesempatan belajar di kelas juga mungkin akan terganggu karena mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Kalau melakukannya di taman akan sedikit merepotkan mengingat akan ada banyak sekali kelompok belajar yang biasa dibuat oleh murid-murid, dan mereka biasanya akan memilih taman-taman sekolah sebagai tempat yang pas.

"Baiklah, satu-satunya tempat yang aman mungkin adalah di rumah," kata Gakupo.

"Yap! Dan sepertinya tempat yang paling cocok adalah rumah Miku," usul Len. Semua mata langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baru kali ini Len berinisiatif mengeluarkan sebuah ide gila.

"Bagaimana, kau keberatan Miku?" tanya Luka sambil tersenyum. Miku sedikit bergidig melihat senyum misterius Luka yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Hey!" Kaito berniat protes, tapi Gakupo segera menghalanginya.

"Ah, dan satu lagi! Aku sudah ada rencana untuk tutor dengan teman-teman di kelas termasuk dengan Len," kata Gakupo, "Kupikir Kaito tidak membutuhkan tutor, jadi kalian akan baik-baik saja."

"Heh?" Miku jadi bingung. Dia lalu menatap Luka dan Teto yang langsung saling lirik.

"Aaa-aku juga akan belajar kelompok selama seminggu ini, jadi aku tidak bisa menemani kalian," cengir Luka.

"Lho? Lalu, Teto-senpai, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Miku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga belajar kelompok," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Sekarang, baik Miku maupun Kaito tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. 'Dasar orang-orang dangkal!' rutuk Kaito dalam hati, 'Mereka pasti sengaja melakukannya!'

"Baiklah, kalian harus memulainya besok ya!" kata Teto.

"Hey, hey! Tunggu dulu!"

"DAAAAH!"

Benar-benar. Mereka semua terlihat sangat kompak. Mereka selalu meninggalkan dua sejoli itu sendirian di ruang musik.

"Hey, kau... tidak tetap memintaku untuk mengajarimu 'kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Te-tentu saja aku tetap memintamu! Meskipun ini agak aneh tapi..." Miku mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, "Ayo belajar di rumahku mulai besok!"

"Heh...?"

* * *

Hari pertama Kaito berada di rumah Miku.

Rumah itu nampak sepi. Di dalam, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain mereka berdua. Kaito bertanya-tanya kemana semua anggota keluarganya pergi?

Saat ini Kaito sedang berdiri di ruang tamu, menyusuri deretan foto di meja rias yang tersusun rapi. Di sana ada banyak foto, dari mulai Miku kecil, sampai Miku yang sekarang. Saat Miku masih kecil, di foto itu terpampang dua wajah yang mungkin adalah orang tuanya, juga seorang anak laki-laki manis yang terlihat mirip dengan Miku.

Saat Miku beranjak dewasa, yang Kaito temukan hanya foto gadis itu dan laki-laki manis tadi, hanya saja dia sudah bertambah dewasa. Setelah keduanya tumbuh besar, sepertinya mereka tidak pernah berfoto lagi dengan orang tua mereka.

"Nee, Kaito!" panggil Miku dari dapur.

"Haa?" sahut Kaito. Dia duduk di sofa sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran dari tasnya.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserahlah, cepat kemari!" suruh Kaito dengan tidak sabaran.

"Iya, iya! Tunggu sebentar!" omel Miku.

Selang beberapa detik, Miku datang ke ruang tamu dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua buah jus jeruk dan beberapa kue yang agak gosong–bisa ditebak kalau itu buatan Miku.

"Jadi, sekarang kita belajar apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Etto..." Miku duduk di samping anak biru itu sambil melihat-lihat isi tasnya, "Matematika!"

"Lalu?"

"Fisika?"

"Selanjutnya?"

"Kimia."

"Aku yakin yang berikutnya Biologi," sungut Kaito, "Kalau begitu, kita belajar lima mata pelajaran sekaligus?"

"Heee? Bukannya Cuma empat?" Miku mengacungkan empat buah jarinya. Kaito mencubit pipi Miku dengan gemas.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku di sini? Tentu saja mengajarimu bahasa Inggris," kata Kaito, "Dan tentu saja, belajar matematika."

"Huh! Kau ini pandai sekali mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" omel Miku. Kaito hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

* * *

Hari-hari berjalan dengan baik untuk Miku dan Kaito, tapi ada kalanya mereka dibuli teman-teman karena sering terlihat bersama-sama di sekolah sampai tak terasa kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka belajar bersama. Hari minggu. Sekolah libur setiap hari sabtu dan minggu, jadi dari kemarin, Kaito bisa datang lebih awal ke rumah Miku.

Hari ini Kaito tidak berniat belajar lagi dengan gadis itu mengingat sekarang adalah saat-saat santai sebelum ujian. Seharusnya sekarang ini mereka bersenang-senang untuk menenangkan otak setelah belajar habis-habisan selama dua minggu ke belakang, tapi Kaito memutuskan–yang tentu saja sudah disetujui Miku–kalau dia akan datang hanya untuk memberikan semacam tes seperti yang sudah mereka lakukan di minggu lalu.

Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi semua teman yang biasa dihubungi supaya mereka bisa berkumpul di waktu libur seperti ini–Gakupo, Len, Teto, dan Luka-senpai–tetapi mereka berkilah kalau mereka sudah punya acara masing-masing.

Sudah pasti mereka sepakat melakukannya.

* * *

"Bagaimana hasilnya?!" tanya Miku dengan menggebu-gebu setelah dia mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Kaito padanya. Kaito hanya mengangguk-angguk sendiri dengan tatapan serius.

"Nee, nee, Kaito..." Miku menyenggol lengan anak itu berkali-kali.

"Diam dulu!"

Miku merengut kesal. Dia yakin kalau dia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, tapi Kaito masih saja memasang wajah mengerikannya saat memeriksa. 'Huh, asal kau tahu saja ya, aku sudah belajar hampir semalaman untuk ini!' kata Miku dalam hati.

"Miku!" tiba-tiba saja Kaito memeluk Miku dengan erat sampai-sampai Miku hampir kehabisan napas dibuatnya.

"Kau berhasil!" seru Kaito sambil mengacung-acungkan kertas hasil tes Miku.

"A-a-apa?! Aku berhasil?!" tanya Miku, tidak percaya.

Dan benar! Saat Miku melihat kertas itu, dia melihat dua buah angka yang sangat cantik, yaitu angka sembilan dan angka tiga. Miku langsung balas memeluk Kaito dengan senang. Hal ini berlanjut selama beberapa detik sebelum masing-masing dari mereka menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Detik berikutnya mereka saling menjauhkan diri.

"O-omedetou.." ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Arigatou," balas Miku, malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit!" kata Kaito sambil berdiri dari sofa, tapi Miku segera menahannya.

"Eh, Kaito! Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam di sini!" kata Miku dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Eh, apa? Makan malam?"

"T-ta-tapi itu nanti!" kata Miku cepat, "Kalau kita sudah benar-benar melewati semuanya.."

Kaito tersenyum kecil menatap Miku. Dia lalu mengacak-acak rambut Miku dengan gemas.

"Aku bangga padamu, _Ohime-sama_," ucap Kaito. Miku langsung mendongak menatap Kaito.

_Hime-sama_. Dia sering sekali mendengar Kaito menyebut-nyebut nama itu. Ah, tidak! Tidak! Di saat-saat seperti ini sebaiknya Miku melupakan masalah itu, toh dia bisa menanyakannya nanti kalau semua urusan ini sudah berakhir.

Untuk saat ini, Miku hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman manis yang entah apa itu dipaksakan atau tidak. Yang jelas, Miku merasa kecewa mendengar sebuah panggilan asing yang diberikan Kaito untuk dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, banyak-banyak istirahat ya," pesan Kaito sebelum pergi. Miku mengantarnya sampai ke pintu gerbang.

Gadis itu menatap punggung Kaito yang kian menjauh. Kini untuk pertama kalinya, Miku merasakan keanehan luar biasa yang sangat menggelitik dalam hati. Baru kali ini dia merasa kalau Kaito berada begitu jauh. Tapi... kenapa?

'Apa aku sudah menyukai Kaito?'

* * *

Tak terasa Ujian Tengah Semester berjalan begitu cepat. Akhirnya semua siswa terbebas dari belenggu ujian yang terasa begitu menyiksa–bagi sebagian murid. Sekarang hasil ujian sudah terpampang di mading sekolah. Sudah pasti di tempat itu ramai sekali.

Kaito berdiri berdesak-desakan dengan para siswa lainnya. Sebenarnya, tidak usah berdesakan pun dia pasti tahu kalau namanya akan terdaftar di urutan paling atas. Tapi sekarang ada hal yang sangat penting sehingga dia harus rela berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain.

Saat dia menelusuri daftar nama sampai di urutan ke-21, dia menemukan nama Miku terpampang dengan manis. Anak itu langsung memeriksa nilai-nilai gadis itu. Syukurlah, di luar pelajaran bahasa Inggris, tidak ada yang nilainya kurang dari 70.

Sekarang adalah bagian paling penting. Kaito jadi berdebar-debar sendiri. Dia mulai mengintip nilai bahasa Inggris Miku, dan...

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

* * *

Miku asyik mencorat-coret sesuatu di atas kertas dengan kepala yang terlungkup di atas meja. Sekarang adalah hari yang seharusnya ditunggu-tunggu, tapi Miku malah bermuram durja dari awal berlangsungnya ujian tengah semester. Yukari yang dari tadi terus-terusan membujuk Miku agar mau melihat papan pengumuman di mading sekolah sekarang sudah mulai putus asa.

"Hey Miku, ayo lihat papan pengumumannya!" ajak Yukari untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Nanti saja, sekarang masih banyak orang," tolak Miku, malas-malasan, "Lagi pula aku takut dengan nilai bahasa Inggrisku."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang cerita padaku," kata Yukari. Miku menghela napas berat.

"Maaf ya, habisnya Yukari 'kan selalu sibuk dengan club modelling dan Kagamine-san. Mana ada waktu buatku!" cibir Miku. Yukari mencubit kedua pipi Miku dengan gemas.

"Itu wajar 'kan? Aku dan Rin akan ada pemotretan soal seragam baru sekolah kita akhir semester ini. Kau sendiri sibuk dengan ruang musik itu 'kan?" tuding Yukari, "Kita sama-sama sibuk sih!"

Miku hanya terdiam sambil kembali dengan kertasnya. Teringat sesuatu, tiba-tiba Yukari jadi ingin bertanya soal kedekatan Miku dengan si bintang pop siswa tingkat satu itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaito Shion.

"Nee, nee, Miku, kau jadian ya dengan Kaito Shion?"

Trek!

Pertanyaan bodoh Yukari itu langsung membuat pensil Miku patah di bagian ujungnya. Spontan wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Yu-Yukari! Kenapa kau menanyakan itu sih?! Itu 'kan mustahil!" omel Miku.

Yukari mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan tingkah temannya ini. Tidak biasanya dia langsung salah tingkah saat sedang membicarakan orang lain. Biasanya yang begini itu dinamakan '_Starting to loving_'. Ini adalah hal biasa. Saat seseorang menyukai orang lain, pertama-tama dia akan berpura-pura dengan mengatakan kalimat yang semisal dengan apa yang Miku ucapkan, tapi lama kelamaan, dia juga akan mengakuinya.

"Miku!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nama Miku.

"Lho? Shion Kaito?" Yukari menunjuk Kaito yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri sambil terengah-engah di depan pintu kelas J. Semua anak perempuan yang ada di kelas langsung menatap Miku dan Kaito secara bergantian.

"K-Kaito?!" seru Miku, kaget.

"Mereka saling memanggil dengan nama depan!"

"Apa mereka jadian?!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Kaito berjalan ke dalam kelas tanpa mengindahkan komentar orang-orang. Dia menghampiri Miku yang sekarang masih saja menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hey-"

"Miku Hatsune!" kali ini suara yang lain terdengar di kelas J. Semua mata mengarah ke sumber suara.

Sekarang ini di depan pintu, Kiyoteru-sensei tengah berdiri sambil menggenggam selembar kertas dengan erat sampai-sampai kertas itu terlihat sangat _ringsek_. Beliau juga dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Kaito, yaitu terengah-engah.

"Kiyoteru-sensei?" tanya Miku dan Yukari berbarengan.

Kiyoteru-sensei langsung berjalan ke arah Yukari, Miku, dan Kaito dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak. Semua orang langsung tertunduk takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hatsune Miku," panggil Kiyoteru-sensei, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua ini?"

"Eh? Apa?" Miku jadi bingung sendiri. Gadis itu melirik Kaito yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Jangan-jangan...

"Kau berhasil mendapatkan nilai yang lebih dari 90," kata Kaito sambil menepuk bahu Miku dengan bangga. Bola mata hijau itu langsung membulat dengan sempurna. Miku langsung menatap Kiyoteru-sensei dengan tatapan haru.

"A-aku... aku..." Miku sulit berkata-kata karena suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Saat ini dia sangat bahagia sampai-sampai air mata sulit untuk dibendung lagi. Kaito langsung mendekapnya dengan lembut, membiarkan Miku menangis sesuka hatinya.

"Kaito," Kiyoteru-sensei menepuk pundak Kaito, "Kalian pasti sudah bekerja dengan baik."

"Terimakasih, Sensei," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Kiyoteru-sensei membalas senyumnya. Semua anak perempuan langsung terpana melihat kedua orang itu. Kaito Shion yang memang terlihat sangat imut saat sedang tersenyum, dan juga Kiyoteru-sensei yang sangat jarang bahkan belum pernah menunjukkan senyumnya kini terlihat sangat menawan dan tampan.

"Lalu, soal menjadi pembimbing–"

"Ah, aku harus rapat. Aku lupa!" Kiyoteru-sensei langsung menatap jam tangannya, lalu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa keluar kelas. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Kaito sudah menginjak tali sepatu Kiyoteru-sensei yang memang sudah terlepas entah sejak kapan sehingga guru muda itu tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Anda tidak bisa mengingkari janji 'kan?" seringai Kaito, "Anda sudah berjanji pada kami."

Kiyoteru-sensei mendecih pelan yang tak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mau menjadi pembimbing klub apa pun karena hal itu akan menyita banyak waktunya. Tapi ini benar-benar gawat. Dia memang tidak pernah menyangka kalau tantangannya itu bisa dipenuhi oleh Kaito. Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat bangga kepada kedua anak didiknya itu, tapi kalau kalah bertarung begini bisa-bisa wibawa yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya selama 23 tahun itu bisa runtuh.

"Sebenarnya Sensei cukup mencantumkan nama Sensei sebagai pembimbing club musik dan tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi kami," kata Kaito. Kiyoteru-sensei menghela napas.

"Tidak usah berkata yang tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin aku lari dari tanggung jawabku," ucap Kiyoteru-sensei dengan seringai yang sedikit dipaksakan, "Mulai besok, klub musik akan sudah bisa dipakai, jadi bersiap-siaplah kalian."

Setelah Kiyoteru-sensei pergi, Kaito dan Miku tertawa riang bersama-sama. Teman-teman di kelas juga ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan mereka berdua, tapi Yukari menatap Miku dan Kaito dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Bisa dibayangkan, tatapan antara senang dan khawatir.

* * *

"Aku tak menyangka kita semua akan berhasil!" seru Len girang, "_Thanks to Miku_!"

"Terimakasih atas semua kerja kerasmu selama ini!" kata Gakupo.

"Kami yakin kalau kau bisa melakukannya," tambah Teto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mulai sekarang ruang musik akan 'berada' lagi di sekolah ini," ucap Luka.

"Minna..." Miku tersenyum penuh haru.

Sekarang ini, mereka sedang merayakan keberhasilan Miku di ruang musik dengan gembira. Siapa sangka Miku bisa mendapat nilai 95 dalam ujian. Itu bahkan lebih dari keren bagi seorang Miku Hatsune. Semua ini berkat teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," kata Miku.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung menatap Miku. Mereka berjejer dengan rapi menunggu Miku menyampaikan pidato singkatnya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang sedalam-dalamnya pada kalian semua. Karena kalian, aku bisa sampai sejauh ini," kata Miku sambil menatap satu per satu teman-temannya, "Kalian sudah bekerja keras untuk membantuku melewati hari-hari yang sulit. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menggantinya dengan apa-apa, tapi aku ingin mempersembahkan dua hal untuk kalian semua.."

Semua yang ada disana saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tanpa ada komentar, mereka kembali memperhatikan Miku yang sekarang sedang duduk di depan mereka sambil memegang sebuah gitar.

"_May I present, Arigatou no Uta by V6_," ucap Miku sambil memulai bermain musik.

_Hana ga mebuku sugata toka kawari yuku machi da toka  
Zutto ki ni tomenaide ita ki ni kakeru yoyuu mo naku _

_Boku wa sukoshi tsukareteta kanaa  
Kimi ga ite kurete sukuwaretan da _

_Arigatou no kotoba ga ima  
Sotto bokura wo tsutsumu darou  
Sore wa hon no sasai na koto  
Boku wa mitsukerareta yo _

_Shisen ga au sore dake de koe ga suru sore dake de  
Kyou wo ikitete yokatta to kokoro kara omoerun da _

_Kimi no egao taisetsu deshita... _

_Arigatou to iu kotoba wo  
Ichido iu dake de egao ga  
Afurete shiawase ga saku  
Ai wo komete arigatou _

_Arigatou to iwasete hoshii  
Tatoeba nannen tatte mo  
Kitto kawarazu boku wa mada  
Kyou wo oboete iru yo _

_Arigatou no kotoba ga ima  
Sotto bokura wo tsutsumu darou  
Sore wa hon no sasai na koto  
Boku wa mitsukerareta yo _

_Arigatou no kotobatachi ga  
Konna ni yasashiku saseru yo  
Waratte shiwa wo fuyashite  
Hibi wo kasanete yukou  
Boku wa mitsukerareta..._

Serentak semua orang bertepuk tangan setelah Miku menyelesaikan lagunya. Miku membalas dengan membungkuk memberi salam. Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah bingkai foto yang panjang, masih dibungkus. Lalu, gadis itu menyerahkannya pada Luka yang memang duduk tepat ditengah-tengah.

"Uwaaaa..." semuanya berdecak kagum setelah melihat isi dari bingkai foto yang dibawa Miku.

Rupanya itu adalah gambar diri mereka yang dibuat oleh Miku. Mereka terlihat mirip dengan aslinya. Dari samping kanan, ada Gakupo yang sedang tersenyum riang sambil memainkan gitar, di sebelah Gakupo ada Teto yang sedang duduk manis memegang sebuah gitar bass. Di samping Teto, ada Len yang sedang mengangkat stik drumnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk memukul. Setelah Len, ada Miku yang sedang memegang _mic_. Lalu di samping Miku, ada Luka yang sedang memperhatikan teman-temannya dengan senyum yang manis, dan terakhir, di sisi paling kiri, ada Kaito yang sedang duduk memunggungi teman-temannya sambil bermain piano.

"Uwaaah... ini keren! Kau sendiri yang buat?" tanya Teto, histeris.

"Mereka benar-benar seperti asli," komentar Luka sambil tak henti-hentinya menatap gambar. Miku tersenyum senang melihat teman-temannya menyukai gambar itu.

Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di ruang musik sebagai kenang-kenangan.

* * *

Miku dan Kaito kini tinggal berdua di ruang musik. Seperti biasa, teman-teman mereka selalu merencanakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Kaito tidak ambil pusing karena hal itu sudah biasa, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Miku. Sejak tadi, anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ini aneh sekali. Beberapa menit yang lalu sikapnya masih normal, tapi saat semuanya pulang lebih dulu, dia jadi pendiam.

Biasanya gadis itu selalu mengajaknya membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, atau malah mengajaknya berkelahi dengan menyebutnya ini dan itu, tapi sekarang dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hey, kau mau pulang atau tidak?" tanya Kaito setelah dia selesai merapikan barang-barangnya, "Dari tadi kau diam saja."

Miku langsung terperanjat kaget mendengar suara Kaito. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang melamun.

"E-etto... iya, aku..." Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Kau bisa pulang duluan. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Heh? Mana bisa begitu! Kau harus pulang duluan," kata Kaito sambil menghampiri Miku.

Melihat Kaito datang ke arahnya, Miku langsung menjauh beberapa langkah. Hal itu membuat Kaito bingung. Ada apa sih? Batin anak itu bertanya-tanya.

"Oh ya, katanya kau mau mengajakku makan malam?" tanya Kaito, berusaha bersikap sewajarnya.

"So-soal itu... nanti aku kabari lagi. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan!" seru Miku, lalu langsung berlari keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh lagi.

Kaito hanya bisa bengong di tempat sambil bertanya-tanya seorang diri,

'Dia kenapa sih?'

* * *

Chapter Eight's finished.

By Itachannio

Wadoooh kawan-kawan semua! Saya minta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya karena sudah berabad-abad tidak apdet :D

Ternyata **ada kesalahan nasional** kawan-kawan. Pacarnya Len itu dari awal adalah Neru, cuman saya salah ketik nama jadi 'Lily' di awal cerita. Habis rambutnya sama-sama blonde sih *eh iya gak sih haha :P* jadi ketuker.

Pantesan aja ada yang gak ngeh sama ada yang bertanya-tanya *siul siul tanpa dosa #ditimpuk*

Dokorode, saya masih berobat jalan karena penyakit typo, jadi jika kalian menemukan banyak cacat, kasih tahu saya ya :D

Eh, eh, terus, masih pada belum nyadar sesuatu ya soal Teto? Yap, bagus deh. Hehe... akan diungkap pada chapter berikutnya :D

Lalu, kawan-kawan saya minta maaf chapternya jadi panjang begini. Terus, di chapter ini ada banyak kejadian, bukan hanya satu. Kayaknya ini lebih pantes dipecah jadi dua chapter ya, tapi tak papalah sudah terlanjur, habisnya saya bingung karena saya cepat-cepat buat chapter ini, hehehe... :D

Lalu sepertinya saya akan meninggalkan cerita ini dulu sebentar karena akan sibuk dengan tugas dan pekerjaan *sok sibuk* :D

Jadi, mohon tunggu kelanjutannya ya kawan-kawan. Jangan tinggalkan saya sendirian! :D

Next Chapter

Pertunjukan Pertama

* * *

Review's reply:

**Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou****:** Hahahahaha! Arigatou obat typonya :D

Di bagian flashback-nya pusing ya? Saya juga pusing sebenernya :D  
Yap! Luka mulai suka sama Gakupo. Mereka belum ada progress sama sekali sih, tapi udah mulai kelihatan hehe..  
Di sini Kaito jahat banget! *tunjuk Kaito* hahahahaha! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! XD Tapi untung deh ada baiknya juga di akhir, Miku jadi punya nilai gede! XD

Ngomong-ngomong boro-boro 'pro', saya masih butuh banyak obat, kawan! Hahahahahahaha! Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menjadi dokter buat saya! *nyalamin Park Hyesung* :D  
Sampai bertemu kembali ya di chapter sembilan XD

**Kagami Kagusa****:** Iya udah apdet! XD Maaf nih lama banget apdetnya ampe bertahun-tahun begini, teheee :D  
Tunggu yang selanjutnya chapter sembilan yaaa... XD

**Vermiehans****:** Hahahahahaha! Itu kata-kata kesukaanku juga, padahal terkesan sedikit berlebihan, tapi emang keren ya XD Lalu Gakupo dan Luka sudah mulai ada rasa suka sedikit demi sedikit lah hehe..  
Yuhuuu... harapanmu terkabul! Miku berhasil dapat nilai lebih dari 90 XD  
Tunggu chapter berikutnyaa :D

**Guest:** Yuhuuu... arigatou sudah menunggu kelahiran chapter delapan ini, hehe.. kalau mau tahu nasib Miku, tongkrongin terus cerita ini XD  
Sampai jumpa di chapter sembilan! :D

**Harv:** Lagu Supercell yang Hero itu kayaknya pas banget dengan keadaan Kaito yang 'sepertinya' langsung jatuh cinta dengan sang Hime pada pandangan pertama. Untuk lebih jelasnya, kayaknya saya liat terjemahannya aja yah hehehe :D  
Btw, saya udah gak apdet bertahun-tahun, jadi saya gak konsisten ^^'a  
Maaf yah sepertinya saya ini mengecewakan sekali *bungkuk bungkuk* hehehe... :D  
Tunggu kelanjutannya yaa kawan! :D

**Liloo:** Ngepost satu chapter itu cuman beberapa menit, yang lama itu apdetnya XD *iya itu maksudnya #ditimpuk*  
hehe, kalau saya sih gak nentu, tapi kayaknya paling cepat itu dua minggu sekali, paling lama... etto... err... bisa dibilang kalau lagi gak ada ide, sebulan sekali hehehehe XD

**Rukmawati dayo:** Siap bos! Ini saya lanjutkan! Arigatou sudah baca dari awal, hehe :D  
Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter sembilaaaan XD


End file.
